


To Live

by AvgPopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Conspiracy, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Human Isaac, Hurt Stiles, Isaac and Stiles are Brothers, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Nemeton, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Prejudice, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Shamanism, Slow Build, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Skips, True Love, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, shitty lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvgPopo/pseuds/AvgPopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snow fell hard on Beacon Hills today. It fell and fell, covering Stiles' body like a blanket that gave no warmth. </p><p>Left for dead, he laughed, a useless omega left for dead. He wondered how things could have gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye.<br/>His body bled, he could feel it, flowing out of his body from the wounds HE inflicted. </p><p>He had to fight, he had move, he had to live."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! guys I don't know what the hell happened, but my whole fic got deleted. I'm really upset because a lot of people were following it and I feel really horrible that it got deleted *cry*.  
> But for anybody who is reading the fic for the first time here's what you should know:  
> Isaac and Stiles are brothers, Isaac is human and Stiles is an omega. And the Sheriff and his wife die prior to the events in the fic.  
> Thanks for reading! comment and subscribe!

Snow fell hard on Beacon Hills today. It fell and fell, covering Stiles' body like a blanket that gave no warmth. _Left for dead_ , he laughed, _a useless omega left for dead_. He wondered how things could have gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye.

His body bled, he could _feel_ it, flowing out of his body from the wounds _he_ inflicted. He had to fight, he had move, he had to live. For himself, for Isaac, for his father and most importantly for his mother. But he couldn't. The weariness seeped into his bones, weighing it down, not letting him get off the cold hard ground of the forest. _Why me?_ , he thought, after all that he had endured over the 9 years he lived with them, _this_ was the one thing he could not power through.

When he felt his body getting lighter and lighter, that's when he heard it. The pounding of feet on the damp forest floor. With the very last ounce of strength in his body, Stiles called out. " _He-lp._ ", a strangled whisper from his cut throat. And the last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him was his name, "STILES!".


	2. The Past: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac's childhood. It gives (I think) a lot of background information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!,   
> This chapter is mostly for backstory. I don't really want anyone to be confused, so it might be pretty overwhelming. Just remember it's my first fic, so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes. Feel free to leave comments, I really look forward to your feedback, it'll really help me write better. And thank you guys for taking the time to read this story , it really means a lot, Thanks!

THE PAST

 

On the day of his parents' funeral, nine year old Stiles had refused to cry.  _For_ _Isaac_ , he thought, he needed to be strong. So, Stiles had held his brother's pudgy hand in his as they marched the caskets, brushed the soft blonde curls on his head when he cried out and clutched his small body when it threatened to fall over.

 

Isaac was only two years old and he didn't need to be a werewolf to sense the pain and sadness in the air. Stiles wished he could take his brother's pain and anguish away, but as an omega he did not have that power.

 

Stiles' mother once told him that being an omega was not about power. Stiles didn't understand what she said, something about being the rock that kept the pack steady. As if Stiles could just sit there like a rock!

 

Stiles gulped, sadness engulfing him once again.

 

He was going to miss her. And his father. He was going to miss them both.

 

Stiles couldn't help but think about what was going to happen to them now?

 

Was someone going to take them away? Who was going to take care of them? Were they going to take Isaac away from him? Stiles' heart seized. They couldn't. They can't.

 

_I won't let_ _them_ , Stiles thought, his little hands clenched.  The fear and sadness quickly replaced by anger.

 

It was his job to protect Isaac and he would do anything to keep him safe. That was a promise.

 

As the funeral continued, Stiles was sat near the caskets with Isaac in his lap. He could feel the stares of others on them. _Pfft_ , that was no surprise, they always stared. The Stillinski's were an old family in Beacon Hills and they always served as the Sheriff and protector of the small quaint town. But when John Stillinski's wife had given birth to an omega and a male one at that, there had been talks.

 

Omegas were not leadership material according to them. They were to stay home and be good to their respected Alpha, whatever that meant, Stiles scoffed. Male omega's were rare, Stiles was pretty sure he was the only one in northern California. They were looked down upon because omega's were usually girls, not boys.

 

He was able to have babies, something that never made sense to Stiles,  and he wasn't able to transform fully, a shame in the werewolf community.

 

The town, with the backing of Gerard Argent, had even tried to " _formally_ " discharge his father from the position of Sheriff. Argent, a man of great power and authority,  had picked apart every piece of the Stillinski's lives.

 

His father had disrespected his own father's wishes and married his mother, an obscure native of  the midwest. And then she had given birth to a _male_ omega, an unfit leader. For these reasons he was inadequate to serve as Sheriff. He didn't even listen to his _own_ Alpha, how was he ever going to listen to the townspeople?

 

Argent had gotten many people on his side with that argument,  but his father also had good friends who had seen through Gerard' s intentions. It was never about the townspeople,  it was about power and control. His father had fought hard, and he was able to keep his position  because of his dedication and morality as a man and as a Sheriff.

 

And then, they had adopted Isaac.

 

Adopting Isaac had been one of the happiest days in Stiles' life. It had also been one of Gerard's.

 

Humans were not uncommon in Beacon Hills, there just weren't that many. They usually had jobs that were behind the scenes or too "demeaning" for werewolves, like a stocker at the local supermarket,  a school custodian or even grave diggers.

 

The Laheys were the local grave diggers of Beacon Hills. They lived in a small house near the cemetery's property, a ramshackle really.

 

Mr.Lahey was the one mostly in charge since he inherited the business and ran it with his wife Ms. Janine. One day his father had gotten a call in the middle of the night and had rushed outside the house.

 

It turned out the next day that Ms. Janine had disappeared.  She was just gone. No traces or nothing. She had left her newborn son behind in the care of her husband.

 

After that incident, no one saw much of the Laheys.  They were hidden away in the cemetery.

 

But once again tragedy had struck.

 

Stiles remembered whisperings at school; _accident_ _ _...Mr. Lahey...dead...left__ _ _behind__ _ _...__ _baby._

 

And then all of a sudden his mother had come home with Isaac squalling in her arms. Stiles had never seen a baby up close, it was kinda funny looking.  Stiles' amber eyes opened wide, taking in the pink scrunched up face that squirmed in her arms. He was kinda cute, in a squishy pink sort of way.

 

His mother had smiled as Stiles looked on. "This is you're new brother," she grinned, bending down so Stiles could get a better look, "now you have to take care of him and promise to love him no matter what"

 

Stiles' eyes widened at the thought of so much responsibly. He wasn't ready for that! He couldn't even take care of himself!   
His mother glanced at him, "Stiles, don't look so scared," she took hold of his small hand, " I know you will always be there for him, you will always protect him and you will always love him, " she gently put his hand on Isaac's belly and let him feel the baby's breathing. She smiled at him with so much love that Stiles felt a warmth spread throughout his little body,  "And you will be the _best_ brother anyone could ask for."

 

Stiles nodded with as much conviction as he could muster, he would make his parents proud and promise them that he will always protect and love Isaac no matter what.

 

But he couldn't protect him from Gerard Argent.

 

When Gerard had found out that a prominent, noble and ancient family like the Stillinskis had adopted a _human_ , all hell broke loose.

 

Gerard was a man of the old times, he believed that humans were the lowest of low. They didn't deserve to live in Beacon Hills with some of the oldest bloodlines in Werewolf history.

 

He was a Purist. A word that his family had come to despise.

 

Purists were the ones that thought Omegas should have no rights at all, that humans should be slaves and that all the old bloodlines should stick together to make a "better" world; a world with no humans and a world of total control and fear.

 

Gerard had once again seen his father too weak to be the Protector of Beacob Hills when he had adopted Isaac. And once again the others followed suit.

 

There were meetings upon meetings, complaints upon complaints, there just was no _end_.

 

But his father had pulled through.  He had gotten his old friends together again. Alan Deaton, Kyle Parrish, Maia Morningstar and Jack Armstrong were some of the weirdest and nicest people Stiles had ever known. Deaton was the local vet and a retired emissary, although he had only been in Beacon Hills for a couple years, he had known his father his whole life. Parrish was a deputy with his father, the young beta was born and raised in Beacon Hills and loyal to the bone. Maia used to live in Beacon Hills, but had moved to North Dakota, she was the only shaman left in her family and had moved to be closer to them and her Native American roots. Armstrong was a strange one, he really wasn't his father's friend, he was from his mother's pack out in midwest. Stiles had only seen him a handful of times and frankly the Alpha scared him. He said he was only here as a favor to his mother and nothing more. He was the quiet one.

 

Stiles hadn't known exactly what they did, but once again his father was able to keep his position as Sheriff.

 

Yes, after that people had stared and looked them with pity, shame and even disgust, but it didn't matter to Stiles because to him this is what was perfect. His family.

 

Even now after all that time they looked at him and Isaac at the funeral. Openly looked. Not even hiding what they were saying. _Poor omega_ _... little human... how are they going to survive..._ _they'll_ _die without an Alpha... Stillinski was no good... they can't do anything_. They wouldn't even stop at his parent's funeral, Stiles seethed in anger, rage boiling under his skin.

 

They would never stop.

 

***

 

When the funeral was finally over and when he had finally calmed down, Stiles and Isaac quietly looked around, not sure what to do with themselves. Finally, after a few minutes, Deaton and Parrish had appeared out of nowhere,  somber expressions on their face as they reached them. At their expressions,  Stiles couldn't hold back the tears. Sobs wracked his body and he clutched Isaac's tiny body in his lap, holding him close. It didn't help. Isaac let out a whine and cried along with Stiles. God, how was he going to take care of Isaac if he couldn't even stop crying?

 

Deaton, ever the calm, cool and collected, put a hand on Stiles' small shaking shoulder.

 

"It's okay, pup," he bent down on Stiles' left to look at his amber eyes, "you're going to be okay." He touched Isaac's curls and sat down on the seat next to Stiles.

 

Parrish lost it all together. The usually young, happy and playful deputy was in tears when he stood in front of Stiles. He dropped on his knees in front of him and Isaac and wrapped both of then in his arms, rocking back and forth. 

 

"I'm sorry", Parrish croaked, his head moved from the side and looked at Stiles' and Isaac's tear strained face, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save them."

 

Stiles smiled, a sad watery smile, "there was nothing you could have done." He said with a finality, because really there was nothing any of them could have done. It was just sick fate that had taken the best people the world could've known from the people they love. A simple car accident that had now left Stiles and Isaac as orphans without a proper pack.

 

Parrish just hugged them tighter as Deaton looked off in to the distance. "It's time" he said without turning to look at them.

 

As Parrish got up, Stiles tried his best to wipe the tears and snot of his and Isaac's face. There would be no more crying today. They had to be ready and prepared for whatever fate would throw next.

 

An ache in Stiles' chest had started and he had a feeling that it would stay there for a long time. _Loss_ , that is what that ache felt like. He had lost what he's known for his whole nine years in a matter of hours, from when the crash had been called in to when they couldn't save them from the bottom of the lake.

 

It was only him and Isaac now.

 

It them against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and subscribe!  
> Please really do comment, your guys' feedback really helps with my writing and don't hold back on what you would like to see in the fic. Thanks!


	3. The Past: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet their caretakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that got me really upset when my work got deleted. I typed the whole ending of it on AO3, so now I have to rewrite the whole ending I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me.

 

"Come, it is time to meet your new family.", Deaton said, as he walked away.

Stiles took a very unwilling Isaac out of his lap to stand as he got up out his seat.

Wind whipped at Stiles' cheek as clouds started rolling in, putting a heavy cast over the skies. It was close to 5pm, the sun was going to set soon.

"I don't wanna a new family," Isaac pouted. He crossed his arms over his little chest and stood his ground.

Neither do I, Stiles thought. But there was nothing they could do about. It was either that or the state, where they'll most likely be separated while floating through the system where no one would want to adopt the human or omega.

Parrish bent down to look at Isaac, "I know little man, but their good people," he tried to give Isaac a reassuring smile,  "your aunt will take good care of you guys. She came all the way from the midwest to look after you guys."

Stiles didn't like the thought of strangers. Even if they were his mother's family, he didn't know them. His mother never talked about them.

He really hoped, mostly for Isaac's sake,  that they were good people because he wanted Isaac to grow up just like he had with his parents.

Stiles swallowed, he was pretty nervous as he followed Deaton and Parrish,  with an unwilling Isaac clinging to his hand.

They walked to the edge of the cemetery,  where a long winding driveway led off of the cemetery grounds. Cars were parked here and there for the service, people milled about chatting with others or trying to find their cars. There was a calm atmosphere around the people, as if nothi ng could ever happen to them as it had to the Stillinskis, that they would be the small percentage that had escaped cruel fate. Stiles watched the people, as they stared at him and Isaac with pity.

He watched.

And that was when he saw her.

***

A woman, tall and thin, stood off to the side away from the crowd. Her black hair was pulled back into a severe bun, her aristocratic nose and prominent cheekbones on display. Her eyes were an ice cold blue, it watched Stiles and Isaac as they approached, her red lips ever so slightly thinned at what she saw. There was no warmth in her eyes, Stiles noticed, as he sniffed the air around.

Beta.

Stiles was relieved,  at least it wasn't an Alpha. A Beta he and Isaac could deal with, an Alpha they could not.

His father would be his only Alpha.

Stiles knew that it was wrong of him not to at least try to accept a new Alpha, but he didn't care. His father was a great, righteous and loving man and Alpha, and to nine year Stiles that was it.

He could never see anyone else try to be his Alpha. It was just wrong. To himself and his late father.

"Stiles," Deaton finally caught his attention,  and he noticed that they were standing directly in front of his aunt.

She looked down at him and Isaac, distaste present in her features. No words were exchanged. No "Hello", "I'm sorry for your loss" or even a "Nice to meet you."

Stiles already decided that he did not like this woman, with her cold demeanor and whatnot. She was not pleasant,  no siree.

He wondered how two sisters could be such polar opposites. His mother was loud, vivacious and gave off a warmth that comforted so many people through the hardest of  times. But this woman, his aunt, was silent, unfriendly and just plain cold.

Stiles didn't even know her name yet and he already knew that this woman was not going be kind at all.

But his mother had taught him his manners.

Stiles took notice, and straightened his shoulders. He stuck out his hand, the one not holding Isaac's, looked his aunt straight in the eye and said, "Hello, my name is Stiles Stillinski and this my brother Isaac." Isaac hid behind his back, peeking up at their aunt from behind Stiles' shoulder.

His aunt just stared at his offered hand, her cold eyes calculating. Stiles stiffened, he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, he'd done it just like his mother taught him to.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, she grabbed his hand shook it once. "Violet Ainsworth.", her voice was rougher than Stiles expected, but none the less cold.

"You mean, née Ainsworth," Stiles and Isaac turned to look at the newcomer, and as he approached Stiles' heart plummeted.

Alpha.

***

In his dark blue eyes a hint of red lurked beneath. It made Stiles shiver.

The man was tall, as all Alphas were, but lacked body mass. To Stiles, he looked pretty wimpy for an Alpha. He had muscles, just more lean and lithe, instead of built and bulky. But still, he was an Alpha and therefore better than Stiles' Omega status.

He had dark hair that looked like it needed a trimming and at least two days worth of stubble on his square jaw.

The newcomer smiled, he looked Isaac and Stiles up and down as he sidled up next to Aunt Violet, lingering on Stiles. Something about the way he looked at him, made Stiles squirm on the inside. His smile was even more unnerving. It reminded Stiles of the Cheshire cat, mischievous, but all knowing.

He wrapped an arm around Aunt Violet's shoulders, pulling the woman into his side as he kissed the top her head. For the first time, Stiles saw his Aunt's face change. She looked happy as she gazed up at her husband, a faint smile on her lips.

"It's Violet Daehler, now." He grinned at Deaton and winked at Stiles.

Deaton coughed, "Yes, well, I wasn't expecting your presence here, Mr.Daehler." Stiles thinks that Deaton tried to smile at Mr. Daehler, but it just came out looking very pained.

Mr. Daehler put his hand on Stiles' head, sliding it down the side until he cupped his chin. Stiles felt the need to pull away, but he couldn't. He can't. These people were going to take care of him Isaac now and showing them that Stiles was an unruly Omega would be a bad start.

So he let Mr. Daehler tip his head back and look at him. The man's red eyes roamed Stiles' face, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Deaton" he smirked at Stiles and finally let go of his chin. Frankly, the guy gave Stiles the creeps, the way he looked at him and Isaac made him feel uncomfortable.

Stiles tightened his grip on Isaac's hand, he hoped they were good people.

He really did.

***

After the initial meeting, and obvious discomfort between many parties, Deaton had Parrish, who had been standing off to the side the whole time, take Isaac and Stiles and shuffle them into a waiting car.

Stiles put Isaac ahead of him in the backseat and slid in right after. Isaac, who had been quiet for some time, tugged on Stiles' hand, "I no like Stiles," he whispered, blue eyes big and luminous in the shadowed backseat.

"What do you mean you don't like," Stiles put an arm around his brother's shoulder and nuzzled his curls, inhaling deeply. Scenting. It calmed them both. "Their going to take care of us, they moved all the way here to Beacon Hills and bought a house just to be with us."

Isaac just buried his face deeper into Stiles' shoulder, "No like." it was muffled into his shoulder but Stiles understood it all the same.

He didn't like it either, but he couldn't tell Isaac that. So, he just rubbed Isaac's back to soothe him and looked out side the window. Aunt Violet, Mr. Daehler and Deaton looked as if to be in the middle of a heated conversation.

Mr.Daehler's eyes were glowing red as he snarled something in Deaton's face, body jerking forward as if to attack  
 Deaton. But Aunt Violet had pushed him back with one hand on his chest, also yelling at Deaton.

Stiles had never seen Deaton so mad. The man was usually calm and quiet but today Stiles could see a spark in the man's dark eyes as he responded with just as much ferocity as an Alpha. He pointed at Mr. Daehler, obviously threatening the man.

Stiles wished his hearing was better, but an Omega's senses were not the best along with not being able to transform fully, he had a heightened sense of smell and sight but that was it. All he could hear was their muffled voices through the glass of the car.

Mr. Daehler obviously had not taken Deaton's threat seriously because man just started laughing, walking up to Deaton and pointing at his chest with his clawed finger. He shoved Deaton and the man fell back a step. His Aunt grabbed Mr.Daehler's arm and pulled him towards the car as he kept trying to yell at Deaton.

Thankfully Isaac had fallen asleep and had put his head on Stiles' lap. Stiles didn't want him to see the adults in his life act like this.

Mr. Daehler finally stopped yelling when he turned to look at the car and grinned at Stiles, who was still looking at the window as he approached. They reached the car, his Aunt going around to sit in the passenger side. when he opened the driver's side door, Mr.Daehler winked at Stiles, eyes flashing red, mouth full of fangs as he smiled, "Don't worry little Omega, I'll take good care of your brother,"

He sat and started the car, looking at Stiles through the rear view window, "and you."

***

Beacon Hills was a small town, a place where everyone knew everybody and their mothers. The land was made up of heavily dense forests, that had trees as old as some of the families that resided in Beacon Hills.

Stiles remembered his father once telling him that every wolf should be connected to the land around them. "I know it might sound corny," his father had laughed as they hiked through the woods by their house, "but, you have to, you know, connect  with nature." They had stopped hiking to look at a river that cut through the forest, the water glittering as it rushed downhill, fish leaping up in the air as they swam with the current. Stiles was amazed, he walked up to the rushing water, bending to look at the fish as they leapt, he let his fingers touch the water, moving and watching them create ripples.

His father had bent down next to him, they watched the water's movement together, and he patted his head, "Sometimes it might save ya"

"Stiles," a voice whispered, Stiles was jerked out of his reverie, he looked down at Isaac. The little boy had woken up from where he had fallen asleep, head in Stiles' lap, "where we go?"

"Home," his Aunt replied sharply, not giving Stiles the chance to answer. He glared at the woman. Did he already say he didn't like her, cause he pretty sure she's number one on his 'Do Not Like' list.

Stiles patted Isaac's head when he saw that Isaac looked pretty worried. He knew Isaac didn't like new places, his brother was painfully shy at times and was not that good at meeting new people. He always choose to hide his face into his mother's hip or Stiles' shoulder when meeting people he didn't know. It was a big change for him.

"Yeah, you guys will love it," Mr.Daehler turned in his seat to look at Stiles in the backseat as he drove.

"We bought the old Benson house," Stiles wasn't familiar with the name, but remembered that it was an abandoned house that was located around the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve. They were basically going to live in the middle of the woods with no one around, the Preserve was a good 30 minute drive from the center of the town where the schools, sheriff's department and every store was.

Stiles really hoped they didn't expect him to walk to school every morning because that was going to be, basically, a two hour walk.

"It's near the Preserve so you can run around all you want," Mr.Daehler continued, " and we only have one neighbor, the family that lives in the Preserve. I'm sure we won't even bump into any them, from what the relator said."

Stiles gulped, the Hales.

He had totally forgot about them.

The Hales were the oldest pack in Beacon Hills, their ancestor, Grayson Hale, was the one that had founded the whole town. They were notoriously known for being recluses and hiding away in the Preserve, which they owned.

The current Hales consisted of the family matriarch and pack Alpha Talia Hale, her beta husband James Hale, her beta brother Peter Hale and her four children: Laura, Derek, Blake and Cora, all of which were Alphas. It was a rare thing that all her children were Alphas, Stiles thinks it's because of their great genes.

Stiles never met any of the older Hales, but his father did a lot of business with them because of the Preserve, a place that was like a sanctuary for Stiles and his family. He'd seen some of children though, him and Blake were in the same grade and Cora was just a year below them and from what Blake told him Laura was well into High School and Derek was in the 8th grade.

They all had the trademark green eyes and dark hair that came with being the Hales. Stiles only talked to Blake and Cora a few times and they were really nice.

Blake was the only one that would talk to him at school. No one really liked talking to Stiles because he was a male omega. But Blake didn't care, even though he was an Alpha from a prominent family like the Hales, he still wanted to be Stiles' friend.

And Ms. Talia always sent extra cookies with Blake, so he could share them with him at lunch.

The Hales were not that involved in town problems, but they had made it clear that they had supported his father when the Argents tried to remove him as Sheriff.

There was a rumor that the Hales and Argents hated each other's guts because of something that had happened when Grayson Hale was alive. Supposedly an Argent had tried to steal Beacons Hills from right beneath Grayson's feet. Something about falsifying records and forging papers that would have given them Beacon Hills illegally.

None of this was ever proved true, but there was some sort of animosity between the two packs. Probably because the Argents expected the Hales to be Purists.

Stiles was at least a little happy that he was going to live closer Blake, he was his only friend(besides Isaac of course).

Mr. Daehler pulled off the road and took a left that went up a long, narrow driveway that Stiles presumed led to the house. After a few minutes they finally pulled up to the house.

It was painted a dark gray and much bigger and haunting looking than the home Stiles had shared with his parents. There was a porch that covered the front of the house, with chairs ready for seating and the whole first floor was surrounded by big windows that looked dark and empty. The house was surrounded by trees, some branches touching the windows on the upper floor.

He knew that his Aunt had money but he didn't know it was to this extent. A brand new Mercedes-Benz was parked near the side of the house with an unloading truck that probably had transported all of his and Isaac's things.

 "Ohhhh," Isaac looked outside the car window and blinked hard as if the house was a dream that would disappear as soon as he closed his eyes.

Aunt Violet and Mr.Daehler exited the car and Stiles was once again awarded with Mr.Daehler's grin as he opened the door for Stiles and Isaac to emerge.

When he got out the car Mr.Daehler ran a hand down Stiles' back and bent to whisper in his ear, "Welcome home little Omega."

***

When they entered the house, Aunt Violet had kissed Mr.Daehler on the cheek and then completely disappeared into one of the backrooms, leaving Isaac and Stiles alone with Mr.Daehler.

Stiles clutched Isaac's hand.

He looked around the foyer, the black marble floor gleaming from the wrought iron chandelier that hung in the doorway. The rest of the house seemed to be made out of a deep mahogany flooring, as he looked at the grand stairs that led to the second floor.

Mr.Daehler had shuffled Isaac and Stiles down a short hallway and into a lavishly furnished living room, the deep red walls accentuating the rich brown curtains and obviously expensive furniture. Mr.Daehler sat down on a lush armchair that was placed in between two grand sofas on either side, he made a motion for him and Isaac to sit down.

Stiles lifted Isaac onto the sofa, the toddler yawned and looked about ready knock out on the sofa, body burrowing deeper into the cushions and eyes slightly closing. Stiles made a move to sit down himself.

"Uh uh uh, Stiles you comes here," Mr. Daehler drawled pointing to the space in between his spread legs. Stiles' skin crawled once again, but he listened anyways.

Stiles kissed the top of Isaac's head and walked over to stand in front of Mr. Daehler, head hung low and eyes to the ground. Mr.Daehler grabbed his chin and made Stiles look at him again.

The man's eyes once again glowed red, the tips of his fangs visible between his lips, a soft smirk played on his face. Stiles felt the Omega quiver in him, not used to the power of an Alpha being directed on him.

Mr.Daehler leaned forward and lifted a clawed hand. Stiles flinched when he ran a claw tipped finger down his cheek, it made Mr.Daehler laugh low in his throat.

"You know Stiles, you are very special," he spoke lowly, "a male omega, I can't believe it."

Stiles didn't know how to respond, so he just said whatever he thought was right.

"Thank You, Mr.Daehler" he whispered.

He was afraid. He didn't like the way Mr.Daehler was looking at him. He desperately wished for Isaac to wake up and cry out for him or even for his Aunt Violet to walk back in. Anything. He just didn't want Mr.Daehler to look at him like that anymore.

"Oh Stiles, you don't have to call Mr., just call me Matt." he grinned, teeth on full display, gleaming in the low light of the living room.

He cupped Stiles' cheek, "Now, let's get you and your brother settled in."

***

Stiles wanted to protest when Mr.Daeh-, Matt, picked up a sleeping Isaac from the sofa. Isaac tucked his head onto Matt's shoulders and continued sleeping.

"I think he likes me," Matt joke whispered to Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles muttered under his breath.

He didn't like it. He didn't want Isaac to get close to Matt. He was weird. There was something definitely off about him and his Aunt.

He just didn't know what. Yet.

Matt grabbed Stiles' hand, which Stiles really wanted to snatch back, and led them back to the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor.

On the second floor there was a open space that led to three different hallways. One that led directly from the stairs, one on the right side and one on the left. There were doors that lined up and down the various hallways, the walls were painted a dark brown, making the space seem dark and dreary, so unlike the bright colors that usually occupied the Stillinski home.

Matt led them to a room all the way at the end of the hallway on the right. He opened the door and turned on the light. The room was big and not painted, it had two twin beds pushed to two different sides, two dressers, a desk, a big empty shelf and one armchair in the corner that occupied the space.

One big window was opposite to the door, the moon had already started rising in the sky, lightly illuminating the view of the Preserve below.

"Nice, right?" Matt let go of Stiles' hand to put Isaac on the bed closest to the door.

"Me and your Aunt thought it would be good for you and Isaac to share a room for now," he patted Isaac's head, "since you guys shared a room before."

He turned to look at Stiles again, who was still standing by the door, watching Matt warily. Matt smiled, eyes glowing.

"Your clothes are already here, the bathroom is across the hall," Matt sauntered his way to Stiles. When he reached Stiles, he bent to kiss the top of his head and Stiles held his breath, "Goodnight little Omega" he whispered and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles let out a breath of relief, shoulders slumping.

He so did not like him.

Stiles went to the dresser and as he started pulling out a change of clothes for him and Isaac, his stomach grumbled. He realized they hadn't even fed them, maybe they forgot. It had been a hectic day.

Stiles pulled out his favorite Flash pajama set and grabbed Isaac's Hulk pajamas and set them on top of the dresser. He will never forget his mother's love for comic books, it was something him, Isaac and his mother had shared together. And something that he will always cherish.

He sighed. He couldn't keep doing this. He needed to be strong. And always feeling that pain when he remembered them was bad.

He had to remember the times and be happy. That's how he wants Isaac to remember their parents too.

As something not full of pain or grief, but as something happy and loving.

"Stiles," he turned to look at a very sleep rumpled Isaac as he sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Izzy?" Stiles grabbed the clothes off the dresser and started making his way towards Isaac.

He reached his brother and was startled when Isaac launched himself at Stiles, arms tight around his neck and face buried in his shoulder. Stiles nuzzled his head and drank in his scent. For some reason Isaac always knew when Stiles needed a hug. Whether it had been a bad day or if he was just feeling low, he always knew.

The hugs always reminded Stiles that he will always have a brother that will be there for him. And today was indeed a day that he needed to remember that they will always be there for each other. Even when there was no one else.

Stiles got Isaac and himself changed and dressed. He tucked Isaac in, kissed the top of his head and made his way over to his side of the room. They were across from one another, so if Isaac needed to use the bathroom or something, Stiles would be right there. Always.

Stiles got into the bed and laid his head on the pillow. It had been a long day and soon Stiles had fallen into a deep sleep.

***

He was moving.

Swaying softly, side to side.

Stiles blinked his eyes open and gasped.

Matt was looking down at him, with hooded red eyes and Stiles realized that Matt was carrying him.

"Hello there, little Omega." Matt grinned, fangs out. Stiles shivered and noticed that his shirt had been taken off. Stiles didn't know what was going on. He felt disoriented, his eyes moved wildly around the room. He was scared.

He tried to push himself away from Matt. His little arms pushing against the Alpha's chest,which was also bare, Stiles realized.

"Get away!" Stiles cried, pushing with as much might as he could muster. His claws started coming out with his distress, the little points creating scratches on Matt's chest that healed just as quickly as they appeared.

"Stop! " Stiles sobbed, "please! "

"Don't looked so scared, Omega" Matt crooned to Stiles as he stopped walking. All of a sudden he let Stiles go.

Stiles fell on the floor with a hard thwack as his head collided with a hard tiled floor. He cried out in pain, curling in on himself.

Matt was suddenly crouched down in Stiles' face, his features fully transformed, face hairy, eyebrows and nose popped out and fangs elongated. He looked bad, he looked evil.

"What? Are you hurt little Omega," Matt snarled, Stiles shrunk back and whimpered.

Matt grabbed Stiles hair, claws digging into his scalp, and pulled him face to face, "What?!"  he roared, "you can't answer me?!"

Stiles cried out in pain as Matt tugged his hair once more. He desperately tried removing Matt's hand from his hair, clutching at Matt's wrist, digging his little claws in.

With a flick of his wrist, Matt threw Stiles across, slamming him into the wall. Matt once again seized Stiles hair, using at leverage to slam his face in the wall.

"You think you deserve this!" Slam. "My hospitality!" Slam. "My home that I opened for your fucking Omega ass and your filthy human brother! " Slam.

Stiles knew blood was gushing from somewhere on his head because there was a stream of blood running down the wall.

Stiles pushed against the bloodied wall trying to stop the next hit, but that seemed to make Matt even angrier.

Stiles cried out as Matt clutched his shoulders, claws stabbing into him. He slammed Stiles into the ground, pushing him back onto the cold tile, a knee on chest, forcing him to look up at Matt's terrifying face.

The man's eyes were blazing red and wild. But what terrified Stiles the most was that Matt looked like he was enjoying it. He was enjoying hurting Stiles.

Stiles' head lolled on the floor. He could barely keep his eyes open, the blood from the gash on his head had gotten into his eyes, making it hard to keep them open.

Matt was obviously not done. He brutally grabbed Stiles' cheeks with one hand, turning him to look at his face.

"What are you, Stiles? " Matt harshly whispered in his ears, "Hmmm? "

Stiles' mind raced. He had a feeling that if he didn't give the right answer... he panicked, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"A werewolf " Stiles croaked, he desperately prayed it was the right answer.

It wasn't.

Matt's hand swung fast as he slapped Stiles across the face. Stiles felt his lip split and a tooth come loose as blood spilled into his mouth, he coughed trying hard to breathe through the blood. It bubbled in his throat, spilling out the corner of his mouth and dripping onto the ground.

"I'm an Alpha!, Stiles," Matt clutched his cheek tighter, "Now I'm going to as you again, what are you Stiles? "

"An Omega" Stiles gurgled. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He had been good. He had done everything right. He listened to adults. He kept his brother safe. He had done everything. Everything.

"Yes!" Matt barked, "an Omega, a lowly stupid Omega." Matt released Stiles and stood, looking down at the bloodied child laying on the floor.

  
Stiles rolled onto his side, coughing up blood. Tears poured out of his eyes, mixing with his blood on the floor. He could feel his body healing. Slowly. He didn't even have the power to heal himself as fast as an Alpha.

  
He heard a gasp and then someone was slowly trying to turn him around.

  
"Oh Stiles, I'm so sorry." Stiles tensed as Matt tried to tug his body into a hug. The man wrapped his arms around Stiles, rocking him back and forth.

  
"You just have to know your place, your an Omega and I had to teach you that." Matt patted his cheek, "that's the right way," he kissed Stiles' forehead, "that's the pure way"

  
Stiles jolted.

  
Purists.

  
Matt continued. "I know you love your brother Stiles," he stilled "and you would do anything to protect him, right ?"

  
Stiles tensed. He nodded.

  
"Good " Matt smiled at Stiles, "you wouldn't want me to teach your brother, he won't heal as well as you do."

  
Stiles sobbed, he shook his head no.

  
"That's right, Stiles." Matt set Stiles on his feet, he swayed unable to stand properly, Matt looked him straight in the eye.

  
"Now, I want you to go upstairs, where you're Aunt Violet should be waiting, she'll give you a bath to wipe all this blood off and then you'll be tucked right into bed." He finished off cheerfully.

  
He pushed Stiles in the direction of the door.

  
"Goodnight little Omega, sweet dreams."

  
***

  
When his bedroom door finally closed, Stiles sobbed.

What was he going to do? They were going to hurt Isaac.

They were going to hurt _him._

How could fate be so cruel?

Fate had made him an Omega. Fate had snatched his parents away from him. And now fate had left him and his brother in the hands of _Purists_.

He would protect Isaac. He would make sure that Isaac grew up the same way that he had with his parents. He would make sure that Isaac knew he loved him to the ends of the word and back. He would.

But.

This was their life now.

This was _his_ life now.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and subscribe!  
> Please really do comment, your guys' feedback really helps with my writing and don't hold back on what you would like to see in the fic. Thanks!


	4. The Adolescence: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years have passed. You see the things that have changed in our beloved town of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes!Thanks for coming back.  
> I'm actually gonna clear up a few things first.  
> 1)Time gap, bitches! Sorry for skipping over the years, but I really wanted to get into the more juicier stuff. Stiles should now be in High School and is seventeen years old. Our dear little Isaac is now in middle school and is eleven years old. And don't worry, I'll clear up everything that happened during the nine years.  
> 2) I'm sorry that I didn't put any warnings ahead about the child abuse in the previous chapter, I just really wanted to you guys to be surprised by it. I'll make sure to put warnings in the upcoming chapters, since you guys now know what Stiles' situation is going to be like.  
> 3) Sorry for not making it clear as to why the purists don't like Omegas. Female Omegas are treated bad but are mostly told just to look pretty and just sit there for their respected Alphas(They kinda have no rights because they cant make decisions for themselves.) Stiles on the other hand, as a male Omega, is a freak of nature. They treat him bad because they don't understand what he is, he is like an anomaly, he deviates from the norm. And that scares people. They don't know what to expect and see him as a freak and lower than low.  
> Again guys thanks for taking the time to read this fic.  
> Thanks!

***WARNING*** There will be some abuse and non-con in this chapter.

_9 years later..._

 

"STOP! "

Stiles cringed.  _Goddamn,_   _so close._

Feet pounded down the porch steps and skidded to a stop right next to where Stiles was kneeling on the ground, their heart beating a mile a minute.

"Hey, Izzy" Stiles turned away from the task at hand to look at his brother, "What's up? " he smiled sweetly.

Isaac was not amused.

The eleven-year-old arched an eyebrow and shouldered his way past Stiles to kneel on the ground next to him. Stiles fondly rolled his eyes as the kitten gently licked at Isaac's offered fingers.

Stiles snorted, the kitten was really trying it's best to put on a show. Stiles was pretty sure the evil creature was grinning at him over the top of Isaac's curly head, as Isaac bent to scratch under the kitten's chin. The kitten's black fur was luminous as its blue eyes looked up at Stiles with feigned innocence. But he was having none of it.

Stiles had seen the kitten outside the house for  _five days_   _straight_  and every time Stiles had tried to approach it, the damn thing hissed and scratched at him!

Isaac, on the other hand, had sort of bonded with the kitten. He had even given him a name; Milo.

Milo was  _only_  receptive to Isaac and was attracted to him like catnip. It was actually  _really_  cute. The way Isaac carefully cuddled the kitten to his chest, as Milo rubbed his face into Isaac's.

Stiles didn't have the heart to tear them apart, as he watched the kitten rub his face affectionately into Isaac's neck.

It broke his heart they couldn't keep Milo.

But he knew that Matt would not allow it. Stiles remembered when he once thought it was smart to ask Matt if they could get a pet.

He shivered, as he rubbed his right wrist remembering when Matt had snapped it in half in response.

So today he had made the decision to drop the kitten off at Deaton's anonymously, since it was his weekend off from working at Luna's.

Thank god Luna, the old beta woman that ran the local diner, gave him flexible hours that he could work with... or what  _Matt_ could work with.

As if the job wasn't tiring enough, Stiles still had to make sure he finished all the chores at home, that both his and Isaac's grades were up at school and that he always kept up with his "lessons".

Stiles shivered. Lessons were not good.

It was another job entirely just to make sure Isaac was never alone with Matt and that he never knew what the man was really capable of. Stiles was never going to leave Isaac alone with that nut job.  _Ever._

Although Matt's job was a photographer, the man never seemed to work and because of that he was always home. Stiles  _had_ to make sure Isaac was never home alone with Matt, no matter how much Matt wanted to connect with Isaac. The Alpha was always trying to become Isaac's friend, much to Stiles' dismay. He had even given Isaac a really  _really_  expensive camera for his tenth birthday, which Isaac loved to death. He had actually taken a liking to photography and was always snapping pictures everywhere they went. Stiles was glad that his brother had found something he was passionate about. It was one of the few times that he saw Isaac truly happy.

Matt always encouraged Isaac and always said he could come to him for tutorials on how to take the best pictures. Like he would ever let  _that_  happen.

Stiles made sure he was always there when Matt was with Isaac and he even sometimes ended up bringing Isaac to work with him at the diner or he had to pay a babysitter to watch Isaac after school, and then he dropped Isaac off at their house whenever he could. Yeah it was hard getting everywhere with just his bike, but he could manage for Isaac.

Well, he could manage until Isaac hits puberty, because his brother was growing like a friggin' weed and he wasn't so sure on how long both of them would fit on his damn bike.

His job was a menial one. He washed all the dishes in the back and took care of the position of janitor when he wasn't busy. Yeah, it wasn't the most spectacular of jobs, but it was what a meager Omega like him was used to. Sometimes he even got to bring home leftover pie for him and Isaac.

It was exhausting and shitty, but Stiles could suck it up for Isaac. It was money. Money that they desperately needed.

It was money that would help them get away from Matt when he finally figured out a way how. They would go far away. So  _damn_  far away. 

So he saved. He didn't get paid much and he didn't get any tips, but it was better than nothing. Luna didn't even bat an eyelash when Stiles had asked her if he could get paid in cash instead of cheque.

He wasn't dumb, he knew that if the cheque was in his name it would go straight into "Pack Funds". Every pack had a fund set up, where everyone in the pack chipped in and gathered all their money from jobs and whatnot, so that the Pack could use it for expenses. Sometimes it was like an emergency fund, other times it helped with the small gatherings and outings that packs had and sometimes it was just there for greedy fucking bastards that like to shove money up their butts.

Insert Matt and Aunt Violet here.

He knew they would take the money from him, because that's what they had done with his parents' pack funds. The Stillinskis had set up an emergency fund,  a fund that had been there since his  _great_  grandfather. It was old and Stiles didn't really know how much money was in there, but he did know that whatever there was, it belonged to him and Isaac.

Stiles had found out by snooping through the Daehlers' papers when he was thirteen, that the lawyer who had been in charge of his parents' wills had given the funds to Matt and his Aunt Violet since they were now his and Isaac's caretakers. If Stiles was ever to come across this lawyer,  he was pretty sure he would punch them in the damn face for being so stupid. Who the hell gives already filthy rich people more money?

Stiles was pretty sure the reason the lawyer so easily gave the money to the Daehlers, was because he was a damn Purist. Therefore, why should an Omega and human ever need money? They will always be provided for by their Alpha. They will always faithfully listen to their Alpha. They will always follow the rules of their respected Alpha. So why should they ever need money that does not come from the "Pack Fund" ?

 

Man did he really hate Purists.

Besides, Stiles was also really lucky that anybody would even hire his abnormal Omega ass.

The townspeople were still wary with him. It seemed that after the the death of his parents, people had started leaving, wanting to seek better things in bigger cities. And slowly more and more Purists had come into town to take their places. At the schools, at the stores, everywhere.

There was just no escaping the judgement and obvious distaste that Purists held for Stiles and Isaac.

Stiles was sad to say that he now truly hated Beacon Hills. It broke his heart that he now hated a place that he had so many memories in. Memories with his friends, with Isaac and most importantly memories with his parents.

Beacon Hills was now practically run by Purists. After the funeral,  Gerard had been quick to put up a campaign for the new Sheriff. He had recommended his son, Chris Argent, for the position.

The Hales had been quick to see through Argent's charade. They had quickly recommended Talia's brother, Peter, for the position. Peter had been in law enforcement when he lived in New York a long time ago. And from what he remembered hearing from Blake, the man was very cunning, so he would be able to see through the Argents and their charades.

But since the town's population was now filled with Purists, Peter hadn't stood a chance. Chris had been elected and Stiles was sad to see a title that was held by the Stillinskis for generations, go to pompous ass Argents.

And because of that, he didn't really talk to anyone and no one talked to him. He didn't really mind, he was used it just being him and Isaac.

Over the years he had lost contact with Blake,  his only friend. Hell, he had lost contact with everyone. It was just easier to fake that everything was alright by not talking to people at all.

All the lying. All the faking. All the excuses. Stiles had had enough. He was done lying to his friends, his teachers, to everyone.  So he decided just be alone, save for his brother.

So he stays quiet and in the shadows.

It was better this way. If anyone ever found out what Matt was doing, then they would unknowingly separate him and Isaac by notifying the police, who would place them in the care of the state. Or worse, Matt would find out and finally put his hands on Isaac.

He couldn't let that happen. Ever.

He will always protect his brother. Always. Even of it meant being at the mercy of Matt.

Stiles had applied for the job not really thinking anything would come from it. It was a last ditch effort, it was a means of escape, he hadn't expected to be hired because of what and who he was. He guessed that Luna had probably seen his desperation when he had applied for the job that rainy day.

_He had had a limp. Matt had gone too far last night in his "lessons". It was his fault anyways. He shouldn't have spoken out at all._

_Matt had come home that night furious. Stiles didn't know where he went exactly, but remembered his Aunt talking about Matt going into the city for business for a couple days. It had been the best few days of Stiles' life in a very long time._

_He was finally able to breathe and relax with Isaac, without the constant fear of Matt in the back of his mind._

_But obviously, Stiles' luck was some shit._

_Matt had come back from the trip enraged. Stiles flinched in his bed when he had heard the front door slam. He had looked over to Isaac's side of the room, his brother was still sound asleep, ever the restful sleeper._

_Stiles heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as cold sweat seeped from his body._

_Angry Matt was not good._

_Next thing Stiles knew, the door to their bedroom opened._

_Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the hallway. A clawed hand emerged and a claw tipped finger beckoned him. Stiles gulped. He looked over to where his brother's sleeping body lay, his soft snores carrying its way to Stiles._

_Stiles got up and followed Matt downstairs, they passed his Aunt on the way to the basement. Her blue gaze watched them, wide and frightened, blood ran down her split lip and a set of claw marks ran down her left cheek, marring her pale skin._

_She would heal. Like she always did._

_Stiles could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She turned away._

_The basement was the same as it always was. A place where nothing but pain and fear existed._

_Once Stiles walked through the door, he shut down. Like he always did. He numbed himself from the pain, from the anguish, from the utter hopelessness he felt at the hands of Matt. He was gone._

_Matt beat, slashed and pounded him. Not satisfied with the blood that poured from Stiles' body, from the bones that broke under his fists, from the cries of pain that spilled from his mouth._

_But... something was different tonight._

_Stiles had thought Matt was done. The Alpha had broken his right leg, his nose and both his arms. What more was left?_

_Matt had laughed. Like he always did when he saw the condition he had put Stiles in._

_Stiles cowered away, curling in on himself, when the Alpha reached for him again. Matt clutched his hair, he pulled Stiles' face towards him, as he crouched down near his head. Stiles looked up into Matt's menacing red eyes, his gleaming fangs that dripped with spit, at the clothes that were sprayed with his blood._

_Matt beamed at him._

_"Oh Stiles," he murmured, "what a good Omega you are." he dragged his claws slowly up and down the side of Stiles face. "You always bleed so pretty for me," he continued, "so alluring."_

_Stiles shrank away, as Matt slowly started petting his hair in a almost gentle and reverent way, as if Stiles was something of great admiration. There was a fond look in Matt's red eyes._

_It alarmed Stiles. Matt was never like this. Yeah, he always told Stiles how "sorry" he was that he had to give Stiles lessons, but he never looked at him like this. With hooded red eyes, as they searched Stiles' face, full of some sort of tenderness._

_"You'll always be good for you Alpha," Matt crooned, he pressed his face into Stiles temple, his fangs nipped Stiles' ears. "Your one and only Alpha." he whispered, Stiles felt his tongue lick the shell of his ear._

_Stiles trembled in revulsion. He would never let this man be his Alpha._

_"You want to please your Alpha," Matt continued petting his head, his other clawed hand rested on Stiles' stomach, rubbing slowly back and forth. "You want to give me everything ." Matt smiled slowly. Knowingly._

_Stiles' heart stopped. Surely he didn't mean-_

_"NOOOO!" Stiles' eyes flashed gold as his panic took over, his meager little claws slipped out of his fingertips, small fangs emerged from his gums_.

_Stiles swiped the air, claw catching on the edge of Matt's shoulder. Matt snarled, grabbing Stiles' flailing wrists, as he tried to claw and push Matt away from him. Stiles growled, low in his throat, his wolf was the closest it had ever been to the surface._

_When he growled again, Matt was livid, Stiles tried the best he could to squirm out of Matt's grasp, as much as his healing bones and muscles would allow him to. Matt snarled ferociously in Stiles' face, his eyes blazing red in rage, as his Alpha fought to make Stiles submit._

_"Never," Stiles got a hand loose and brought a clawed fist back and punched Matt square in the jaw. The Alpha hadn't even flinched, he let the impact knock his face to the side as if it hadn't even hurt. Stiles' hand on the other hand, throbbed in pain._

_He cradled his now broken hand to his chest. Matt roared once, loud and clear the command of an Alpha vibrated through Stiles, as he let out a whine._

_Matt dug his sharp claws into Stiles' chest, holding him down without any exertion, Stiles tried to push and pull his way out of his grasp, but Stiles was once again reminded of how weak he was in comparison to the Alpha. He was reminded of how he would never have the strength to fight back. How he would never be able to get away. And how this was what he had to look forward to in life._

_It fucking sucked._

_But he could put up with it because in his twisted mind, he still had hope._

_Hope that someday he will be able to fight back, that he will get him and Isaac away and hope that he will be the Omega he wants to be and not what he "should" be._

_It was hope and Isaac that kept him going. It kept him strong, it kept him fighting._

_Stiles was never going to give_ _Matt_ _what he wanted. He was never_ _going to stoop so low_ _and_ _let the bastard be his Alpha._

 _Stiles thought he would never figure out what_ _Matt_ _really wanted from him. What the Alpha expected to gain from beating him into submission almost every day. For some reason deep inside his curious brain, Stiles knew he_ _didn't_ _want to know the answer._ _He_   _didn't_ _want to know the things that provoked the sick, deranged thinking in Matt's head. The man was crazy._

 _And it seemed like tonight_ _Stiles_ _was_ _going_   _to_ _get the answer he feared to search for._

_Stiles' neck snapped to the side, his eye blinding with pain from the strong punch Matt had given. His whole body jerked as he tried to turn onto his side but two clawed hands held him in place on his back_

_His head lolled, the world spinning around him as his_   _face_   _bled_   _blood onto the cold tiled floor_   _beneath him. He could barely think, the pain from his wounds getting_ _to_ _him. His body was close to passing out to heal as_ _Matt's_ _big hand fisted in his hair pulling him onto his knees, making the world_ _around_ _him spin once again and his broken leg twinge in pain._

 _It was hard for him to_ _look_ _up into_ _Matt's_   _glowing_   _red gaze through his_ _swelling_ _eye._   _But he soldiered on._

 _"Why Stiles?,"_ _Matt_ _crooned as he bent to press his hot_ _forehead_ _against Stiles', " why do you always act so-" a backhand slap_   _snapped Stiles' face to the_ _side_ _. "bad.", Matt finished._

 _Stiles spit blood onto the floor and saw a tooth come out as well_ ,  _splattering blood on the tiles as it dropped into the puddle. Stiles knew it was best to keep his mouth shut, there was no way Stiles was ever going to give Matt the answer he seeked. He would always be wrong._

_"Why?" Matt said again, but softly._

_Matt then_ _gently_   _cupped_   _Stiles_ _' cheeks in his clawed hands and pressed a kiss the his forehead. Stiles felt disgusted, as_ _Matt_   _continued_ _pressing small kisses into his hairline. He_ _couldn't_ _even push away if he tried, his broken arms hanging limply at his sides._

 _Matt_ _stopped_ _at Stiles' cheekbone and pulled his face back an inch to look at_ _Stiles_ _closely._   _The man_ _fucking_ pouted _, "I might as well bring Isaac down here..._ _maybe_   _it'll_ _give you some incentive" he smiled wickedly._

 _Stiles_ _felt the wolf in him raise its hackles as it recognized an enemy wanting to hurt his pack. Stiles felt out of control as he fought with himself_ _to_ _keep his wolf in check, it was a_ _losing_ _battle, as Stiles felt a low growl coming deep within his chest and he knew that his eyes had flashed gold when a murderous look came across_ _Matt's_ _face._

 

_Once again a fist_ _slammed_ _hard into Stiles' stomach. He would have probably thrown_ _up if there was anything left to puke, instead he gagged fighting to get_ _air_ _in his_ _lungs. He was sure he had atleast one broken rib as he struggled to breath._ __M__ _att stood watching him with a sneer full of hatred._

_"Dirt,"_ _Matt_ _sneered, "no better than the damn dirt beneath my feet." Matt kicked out and knocked_ _Stiles_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _with_ _a dull thud. Stiles fell face first into the tiles,  he yelped when his nose came in contact with the hard surface._   _It crunched and more blood poured on to the floor._

_Matt grabbed his hips in a_ _bruising_ _grip, bringing him onto his hands and knees, a clawed hand rested on the nape of Stiles' neck. A warning._ _They pricked into his skin as_ _Stiles_   _heart rate_ _speeded up in fear. He felt_ _Matt_ _kneel behind him_ _and_ _Stiles_ _' breathing skyrocketed._

_He_ _didn't_ _know what to do._ _He_   _couldn't_ _move or else_ _Matt_ _would snap his neck with a flick of a wrist. And if he did fight back then_ _Matt_   _would_ _definitely hurt Isaac._

 _Stiles was out of_ _options_ _, all he could do was lay there and wait for_ _what_ _was coming. Matt bent over_ _Stiles_ _' back to whisper_ _in_ _his ear, teeth nipping the tip._

 _"Stiles," he growled "you are to listen and listen good. "_ _Stiles_ _whimpered as he felt_ _Matt_ _press his hips forward and something hard come to rest against against his bottom. Stiles felt_ _disgusting for letting this man touch him like this when no one else ever had. He_ _felt_ _dirty for just laying there and taking it because there was_ _nothing_ _he_ _could_ _do about it._

 _"You my little Omega, are going to give me something special, but only when the time is right." Matt chuckled and rubbed against Stiles. "Something your Aunt_ _can't_ _provide,_ _it's_ _a job solely for my very important Omega" A hand came to rest on his stomach._  
_Matt was suddenly off of him and_ _Stiles_ _fell to the ground. Cheek resting on_ _the cool_ _tiles, he realized there had been silent tears running down his battered face._

 _"Not yet though,"_ _Matt_ _continued as he knelt down besides Stiles, petting the side of his face, "for now, you go to sleep," he grabbed Stiles' head and smashed into the tiles, knocking him out, "my little Omega."_

_Stiles remembered waking up the next morning in his bed. All a showered and cleanly dressed, like always._

_He laid in bed that morning watching the sun rise behind the bedroom curtains. He looked to his brother, whose little body was curled towards him, sleep and innocence shown on his young, vulnerable face._

_Things had changed last night._

_Stiles' breath hitched as he thought about what was going to happen to him. He knew his Aunt and Matt hadn't had any kids through the years, he thought it was out of choice. Apparently not._

_He desperately hoped that Matt hadn't meant what he thought he meant. He had to get away. He had to take Isaac and leave. But with what? They didn't have any money, they didn't have a place to go, who was going to help a runaway Omega and human?_

_But he needed to do something. He couldn't just sit here and wait for Matt to use Isaac as leverage for something worse._

_Money, Stiles thought, he needed money then maybe he could save enough to get away._

_Stiles looked to his brother's sleeping form once again. He would try today, he would go into town and try to find a job. For Isaac and for himself. He would make sure they get away.  
_

_For Isaac. Always._

That was how Stiles had ended up in front of Luna's with a limp and a massive ass headache.

He had walked all over town in the rain when he finally saw the hiring sign in front of the diner. It was chance that he had found it at all, after he had tried asking the library, the local Starbucks and the grocery store for a job but had no such luck. They all looked at him like a crazy person when he had asked if they were hiring and had turned him away without a second glance.

Stiles walked into the diner and right into Ms. Luna herself. The old woman with grayed curly hair on top of her head and warm brown eyes had smiled at Stiles when she said, "Whoa there honey! What's the rush?" 

She gently grabbed Stiles' arm to keep from falling onto the ground ass first and smiled. And Stiles knew that this woman, the one who was  _helping him_ , was going to be one of the best beings he could have ever met.

And he was right. 

She was understanding and kind and always helped Stiles with Isaac when he needed it. Her warm brown eyes reminded him so much of his mothers. She was what Isaac needed too. She was always teaching him things, always listening to him and was just nice to them when no one else was.

She was a godsend to their life. 

Stiles was brought back around a full circle to his current situation.

He sighed. He wish he didn't have to put Isaac through this.Isaac turned to Stiles holding Milo up so they could both attack him with those damn puppy dog eyes. Oh man.

"Come on, Izzy I gotta take him..." he started but stuttered to a stop. Isaac looked up at him with tears in his bright blue eyes and Milo meowed a very sad  _meow_. 

Stiles looked back and forth between his brother and Milo. 

Stiles gave up. He scoffed and turned his heel, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked back towards the house, "Fine! your going to take care of him then." 

Stiles heard a shout of joy behind him as he closed the front door. He smiled to himself.  _Oh what was he going to do?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and subscribe!  
> Please really do comment, your guys' feedback really helps with my writing and don't hold back on what you would like to see in the fic. Thanks!


	5. The Adolescence: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's a short one this time.  
> Again, thanks guys for all the lovely comments! Y'all are amazing. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading the fic and I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> Also guys please leave comments as to what you want to see happen and what you guys think I should do as the story continues.  
> Again, thanks for reading!

Fridays were... _hectic_. 

Friday was diner's most busiest day out of the whole week. Dishes kept on piling and piling as Stiles tried his best to wash them all at top speed. Stiles was also pretty sure that Betsy, the young beta women who waited nights and _despised_ _him_ , was trying her best to pile all the dishes waywardly, so that Stiles had to be careful when pulling from the pile of dirty dishes. But of course Stiles being his already clumsy self, accidentally broke three plates and a mug, he had cringed as each hit the linoleum floor with a sharp  _crack_.

Stiles jerked to catch a falling bowl from a pile he had hit with his elbow, accidentally sloshing water from the full sink onto his chest. He cringed as the warm water made his gross black apron stick to his uniform. God, he couldn't even leave for a second to change into the spares he kept in his backpack, it reminded Stiles again why today was extra hectic. 

Stiles had walked into the diner for his shift with Isaac fresh from school, in tow. Luna had greeted him as he settled Isaac down in the booth closest to the little window in the kitchen, a place where Stiles could see his curly little head from where he stood at the sink. She had pulled him to the side with sad eyes.

"Stiles, I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks," she whispered, Stiles whined. This was not good. Luna swatted him over the head, she smiled affectionately, her brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "Hopefully it's nothing important," she continued, " I just need you do me a favor, can you lock up for me while I'm not here?," She pulled a key out of her apron's front pocket and gently put it in Stiles' hand. 

Stiles gawked at her, surely the woman was crazy for leaving Stiles with the task. He shook his head vehemently, "No, I don't think that's a good idea," he said in a rush, "you should give it to Betsy, I'm sure she'll _love_ the promotion." Stiles barely had time to finish all his damn schoolwork when he got home and closing the diner would mean that he'd get home one or two hours later. It took him sometime to clean up the diner, so it would be hard enough trying to balance all this. 

Luna grabbed his shaking head, gently cupping his cheeks in her soft hands. She smiled softly, "Stiles,  _please_ , your the only one I trust enough to count the tips and lock up the diner, come on sweetie,  _please_ ," 

Stiles let out a sigh, "I can't, Luna" he ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip "I already have enough on my plate as it is, I can't," Stiles felt bad that he couldn't help her, but he felt like he couldn't, he felt as if Matt would definitely have a problem with his staying out late and his schoolwork not getting done. 

Luna grinned at him in response, "I'll give you a raise and the recipe to my great grandmother's _famous apple pie_."

Stiles was sold in like .02 seconds.

Yes, it landed him longer shifts, but it was going to give him more money and maybe Luna would give him a promotion. So in the long run, the choice he made would probably best benefit him and Isaac. They really could use the money. And Stiles could use the experience. And he got that awesome pie recipe.

But that had all left him in the hands of Jethro Hobbs, a die hard redneck purist. The beta was in his mid-forties, with cold dark eyes and a shiny head shaved bald, he was a drifter, according to Luna, and he was a very distant family member of hers. Although she did not like like him at first, Luna had given him the job because you never turned your back on your pack, even if you weren't with them no more 

The man did not like Stiles and made sure at every turn to remind Stiles that he was way below him on the chain of command. It was all the better that Luna had assigned him as manager, when he complained about being smart and strong enough to handle position as manager and didn't know why he had to be a dam waiter. Jethro had only been manager for two weeks and had not done a single manager-ly thing, in his opinion.

He barked orders at him, had a problem with Stiles bringing Isaac around and made sure Stiles cleaned everything to his "standards". It made his job ten times more exhausting. It sucked. But Stiles could deal. He always did.

Stiles moaned as he tried to dry his shirt and apron by dabbing it with a spare dish towel and not having any success. He slowly craned his neck back and looked around, everyone seemed busy enough, maybe no one see him slip away to change his shirt. There was no way he was going to stand there uncomfortably for an hour in a wet shirt. Not cool.

He set the towel down and untied his apron then walked to the small window, pulling his wet shirt away from his skin. Isaac head whipped up to look at him from where he sat at the booth, the young looked sort of suspicious. Stiles saw him slowly pull his hand out of his backpack out the corner of his eye. Stiles smiled sweetly at him as he cautiously sniffed the air around.

Under the smell the grease, fat  and people, there it was the hint of something a little more wild, of something a little more... _feline._

Stiles groaned as he looked at his little brother, who in turn smiled innocently at Stiles and totally puppy dog eyed him. "Isaac, you know what I said about bringing Milo here," The little kitten's head popped out of Isaac's backpack when he heard his name being called.

Isaac huffed, "But I couldn't leave him at home," He rubbed Milo's head gently, the kitten licked the tips of his finger, "alone." he finished. Stiles grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, "Okay fine just this once," He reached down a grabbed a couple fries off of Isaac's plate, that earned him a quick "Hey!" and a flick on his wrist.

He stuck his tongue out at Isaac's protest, "Now be a good, mindful brother and hand me my backpack, pup."

Isaac handed him his backpack and Stiles made his way to the bathroom with a retreating hair ruffle, earning him a glare in response. He quickly changed his shirt and stuffed the soaked one in a empty plastic he had. He quickly looked at all the schoolwork he had piled up today at school. Most of it was for Chemistry anyways. It was his worst class, Harris, the teacher created by Satan himself, always gave Stiles a hard time. No matter how much he studied he seemed to fail all his tests and every time he turned in an assignment it was graded below what his work was worth. 

Stiles was pretty sure he should complain, but with the principal being Victoria  _Argent,_ Stiles was pretty sure that his complaint would go unnoticed.  _Like bullying_ , Stiles thought, the school's policy was pretty adamant that everyone be treated fairly. But, Stiles guessed, those rules didn't apply to the freakazoid Omega pariah. It was shoving him into his locker, tripping him the hallway, vandalizing his bike and taking trash behind his back. Stiles didn't do anything back. He didn't wanna provoke whoever was doing it more. He didn't want to get involved because he would get in trouble anyways and he was sure that they would kick his ass.

He's had enough of getting his ass kicked. Really.

He kept his mouth shut and put up with it. He would be out of there in a few months anyways. Hell, maybe he'd even be out the town in a few months. Hopefully. 

Sometimes Stiles feigned illness when he was having a particularly bad day, he would walk into the nurse's office and lay in the beds they provided there and just think. He thought about his life, about his brother, and sometimes about his friend who had left his life. He wondered where Blake was, how he was doing, how his life was, if he was still the same. 

He remembered hearing Cora talk about it on his last day of seventh grade. She spoke of how Blake and Derek were selected to attend a very prestigious school in Manhattan. The school was known for educating and training some of the best Alphas in the world, so the Hales were very prosperous that both of their sons were chosen out of millions of Alphas. Stiles was pretty sure they were envied by half the town. He was just plain glad that his friend was now finally fulfilling his dream of seeing a place other than Beacon Hills. He wished he would be able to that. Someday.

So both Derek and Blake had left with their uncle Peter to go to New York and attend the school. And that was last Stiles had heard of them.

He wish he had kept in contact, but it was probably better this way. For everyone.

Stiles shook his head and huffed as he stuffed the plastic bag into his backpack, shoving all his Chemistry homework in with it. He made his way back towards the kitchen to finish his grueling shift. Stiles groaned in exhaustion and blinked his amber eyes hard.

_For the money. For me and for Isaac. For our life. For our future._

***

Jethro was not happy that Stiles had left the sink unattended for all of five minutes and Stiles had had to hear about it all the way to closing time.  _Finally_ , Stiles was left alone cleaning the diner with Isaac and Milo as company. He locked the door after Jethro and breathe a sigh of relief. It already a little past ten o'clock and Stiles had been working from since about three-thirty. There was no word to describe how worn out Stiles felt. He slid down next to Isaac in the red vinyl booth for a quick breather.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax into boneless bliss. He felt Isaac move beside him and felt thin arms wrap around his middle, clutching him tight. Stiles opened an eye and looked down at his brother with one eye. Isaac's cheek was pressed to Stiles' shoulder, slowly moving back and forth. Stiles wrapped an arm around his brother and patted his curly head. 

"Come on, I gotta clean," he said gently as he buried his nose into Isaac's golden curls and inhaled. He grinned into his hair, "and your gonna help." 

Isaac groaned. And Milo  _meowed_ from his place in Isaac's backpack.

_Yup, this was gonna be super fun!_

 ***

 

It actually didn't take them that long at all. Stiles had to only wipe down the tables and counters, mop the floors, put the chairs up and lastly count the tip money. He had Isaac help him in wrapping up the clean utensils again in napkins and eat the last piece of apple pie. So, all in all, it wasn't so bad. 

It had just turned eleven when Stiles saw a car pull up into the diner's parking lot. It was sleek and black and kind came out of nowhere from the darkness, it definitely had to be expensive and it had a sporty masculinity about. The engine purred and it turned into the lot. 

Stiles was still behind the counter and Isaac had walked up to the glass wall of the diner to look at the car in total admiration. He  _squeaked_ , like literally squeaked and ran back to Stiles, "Oh my God!, Stiles do you what that is? It's a Camaro, Oh my God!, I never thought I'd see one in real life! Stiles!" Isaac exclaimed, Stiles had never seen his brother so excited, he was literally bouncing where he stood. Frankly, he didn't even know Isaac was into cars.

Stiles eyed the car warily, as it pulled into the parking lot. The driver was obviously not from town because Stiles was sure he never seen that kind of car in town and that everyone in Beacon Hills knew what time the diner closed, no matter if the light were on or not.

The driver's side door opened and out came a tall Greek god of a man, he was on the leaner side, but you could see the strength of muscles he had underneath his leather jacket, which hung on broad shoulders. His hair was tousled to perfection, in an inky black mess and at least two days' worth of stubble decorated his strong, unforgiving jaw. Stiles paused as he looked into the young man's eyes, they were a pale green that looked unnatural in the moonlight under a heavy slash of eyebrows. His eyes made Stiles' heart stutter, when they made contact with his through the glass. He felt as if a shock had went through his body, he looked into the man's eyes and something felt  _good_. something felt  _right_.

The man must have felt it too because he also stopped and had looked at Stiles intensely for a moment, brows wrinkling in confusion as he slowly started making his way towards the diner again. 

Isaac had walked back towards the windows to wave at the stranger, who waved back by the way, and stare at his car. Stiles' jaw finally got up off the floor and he smacked himself in the face.  _Get it together, Stiles._ Stiles reached the front door just as the stranger knocked on the pane of glass separating them. His palms felt sweaty and his heart was racing as he slightly shaky hand reached towards the door. He shouldn't even be doing this. He shouldn't be opening the door for a stranger! The guy could be a thief or something! God, he was crazy. 

But something felt Right about letting this man in. It was as if he knew this man would never cause him harm.

Stiles flicked the lock open and opened the door slowly. 

Stiles took a deep breath through his nose and deeply regretted it afterwards. The man not only  _looked_ good, he  _smelled_ good too. Pine, rich and dark with a hint of smokiness that made Stiles' head spin. He felt goosebumps raise on his skin as his wolf recognized another scent, a scent he hadn't smelled in a  _long_ time, it smelled faintly like cedar.

Stiles body jerked to awareness as he noticed he was leaning towards the man, who in turn was looking at Stiles with avid curiosity in his green eyes. He tried to remember who that scent belonged to, it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it out. Then he smelled it.

_Oranges._

Stiles gasped. " _Hale._ " he breathe out faintly.

The man sniffed once, " _Stiles_." his voice was deep and smoky, it made Stiles' body _yearn_ for  _somethin_ _g_. 

"Hi! I'm Isaac!" Stiles was roughly pushed out of the strangers way by his brother and was about to unceremoniously fall onto the floor face first when a strong had grabbed his arm. Stiles looked up into his savior's pale eyes. The man smiled, a dimple appearing on his right cheek and Stiles knew that he was gone.

_Dude, he was soooooo gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask you guys a question? What Omega traits do you guys like? Because I'm really curious as to what you guys would like to see.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Adolescence: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for coming back! Y'all have been awesome, I actually didn't think I would get this many views! Thank You!  
> So for this chapter I decided to start off with Derek's POV and hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and subscribe!  
> And you'd like to follow me on tumblr here's the link: avgpopo.tumblr.com

***WARNING***  There will be some abuse and non-con in this chapter.

 

_Welcome to Beacon Hills._

Derek smiled when he saw the sign up ahead. Home. His heart raced as he found himself genuinely excited in a very long time. He was happy to be home, to see his family and to once again walk the lands he knew as a pup. He was excited  _and_  nervous, a wicked combination in Derek's book. He was excited to be back and he was nervous because he knew he was older now and that meant his parents now expected him to take up more responsibility. He would hopefully use all he learned at Briarwood Academy to help in Pack business, whether it be peaceful negotiations between Packs or hostile situations that could lead to bloodshed, Blake and him were prepared for anything and everything.

Derek drove through the forests that led to the small, quaint town of Beacon Hills. The moon shone bright in the late night sky, illuminating the trees in its soft, silver glow. It had been too long. Almost nine years and Derek knew things had changed. Beacon Hills was now different. His mother had always told him that he had a sensitive nose and he knew it when he crossed into the town's borders. Usually, the town smelled of the forest that surrounded it. A woodsy, wild smell with a underlying scent of the different trees, plants and animals that lived in it. But now, deep deep down, under the smell of the forest, there was the scent of something sour, something, that when Derek first smelled it, made his nose twinge. Rancid, is what it smelled like. Something rotting, something decaying, something that was soon to perish.

It made Derek realize that his mother's suspicions were well placed. His mother had called them a couple weeks after they had arrived in New York, telling them how Purists had slowly started crawling their way into Beacon Hills, it had made his mother rather suspicious. She had voiced her concern to Peter and told him how the town had become infested. They were everywhere she turned and  so was Gerard. Gerard had become relentless in badgering her to "join the cause", to finally join the ranks of a higher society, to a thriving future.

Derek knew what Gerard really wanted. The Hales being one the most powerful and strongest Packs in the area, that owned the Preserve and majority of the town itself, who in their right mind wouldn't want them on their side? They would be a great asset to any person. Right?

Talia Hale had obviously seen through his farce and gently declined his offer, the Hales knew, well at least heard of, what Purists were capable of. There were whispered rumors and hushed talks of their brutality, of their psychotic ways and of their utter disregard for life itself. They always spoke of how much better the world would be to follow the age-old traditions and lead a pure life. It was bullshit. Derek knew that there was obviously been reason why some traditions had been left behind in the past, it's because they were fucking crazy! To treat humans like trash and Omegas as property, it was just cruel.

And no one deserved that. Ever.

Gerard had taken his mother's refusal in a furious rage. He had snarled in her face insults and curses upon their Pack. Talia had sat through his fit of rage absolutely calm, until he had threatened to drive their Pack out of Beacon Hills. Personally. His mother had stood and slowly made her way to the old man, she had grabbed Gerard's neck in a clawed grip and made sure the man knew what he was saying by roaring once, loud and clear into his wrinkled, red face. Subdued by Talia's show of dominance, Gerard had given his deepest apologies and hightailed right out of their home and into the arms of his son Chris who had been waiting patiently outside through the whole ordeal.

Fuckin' nut jobs, even the youngest cub in a Pack knew to never threaten wolf on it's own lands, it was suicide. And the wolf being his mother? You know to give up your fight right then and there. Pick and choose your battles, man. Pick and choose.

Gerard's obvious discontent with Talia's answer did nothing to hinder the man's enthusiasm for creating a "better world". Gerard had become a makeshift political leader in the town and slowly but surely all the original residents of Beacon Hills had slowly started to leave in venture of better things. From what his mother said there were only so few people left in town that weren't affiliated with Purists. There was them, Deaton and Marin, his younger sister, Parrish and his mother and father, Luna Hobbs, the Mahealanis and their two sons, the Whittemores with their only son and the Daehlers with Isaac and Stiles Stillinski.

Derek chuckled to himself as he remembered Stiles, the boy's unusual amber eyes and his toothy grin, a grin so wide that Derek was surprised that it hadn't split his face in two. It been a long time since he had last seen Stiles. He remembered him here and there playing with Blake and Cora at the school yard, but after his parents' funeral the boy had sort of disappeared. From what Blake had told him, they were no longer spoke. Somehow they had lost touch and Stiles had stopped talking to him. Derek recalled the last time he had seen Stiles, it had been  a few days before they had left for New York.

Stiles had been sitting on a bench near the Elementary School holding what looked like a comic book and looking down at his feet, shoulders drooping. He had a big ass red hoodie on that didn't even fit him, he had had to roll the sleeves back a few times for his hands to even show. There was something off about him that day. His young face had looked pale and tired, his eyes tinged red with dark smudges underneath, he was slowly rubbing his head in a circular motion as if to soothe something away. A bracelet glinted in the sunlight, catching Derek's eyes, it had obviously been made by a child with no color coordination whatsoever, it was a odd concoction of random beads and it dangled delicately on Stiles' thin wrist. Derek was going to walk across the street from where he stood inside the post office and say hello, when the school bell had rung and hoards of little children had come pouring out the doors.

Derek had seen a curly headed, five year old run up to Stiles and tackle him to the bench, rubbing his face into Stiles' neck and mouth talking a mile a minute. He saw the smile on Stiles' face and decided to leave them alone. Stiles had presented Isaac with the comic book and Derek had winced when he heard the pup's excited shriek all the way across the street.

Derek smiled at the memory as he pulled into town. His mind was wound up tight in nerves and in excitement. He wondered what awaited him Beacon Hills.

***

Apparently, what awaited him was a scent that was driving his wolf out of its  _mind_.

Derek had smelled a lingering scent of something so sweet and so mouth watering in the air that he   _had_   to pull over at the diner to find its source. His wolf had raised its hackles as it came across the intoxicating scent once again when he exited his car in pursuit.

Derek had heard them before he saw them. Two heartbeats. One pumping faster than the other, nerves obviously making the person sweat, the other beating erratically in excitement.

Derek turned to make his way to the diner and saw him.

He stood tall and lanky right behind the gleaming white bar, a black apron tied around his slim waist, white t shirt covered in stains. His buzz cut gleamed in the fluorescent lights of the closed diner, a dark, warm brown. His skin was pale with a pink flush to it as Derek's eyes made its way up the boy's slender neck and to his face. God, his face, a cute little upturned nose with a constellation of moles that decorated his high cheekbones and a positively pink pouty mouth that was open in shock as his eyes made contact with Derek's.

Amber eyes. A hint of gold lurked beneath those eyes as Derek stopped and looked unabashedly as that gaze set his body on fire. He felt something deep within him light up like a fire, that had sat dormant for years and was now getting the fuel to thrive.

But those eyes, he knew those eyes.

Derek saw something move out the corner of eyes and saw a golden-haired boy, about ten or eleven years old, wave at him excitedly as he pressed his face to the glass to look at the Camaro behind him. Derek waved back and smiled at the boy's excitement.

Derek had reached the door at the same time the boy did, his amber gaze had looked wary as he unlocked the door and pulled it open for him.

If Derek's mother hadn't taught him to be a gentleman, he was sure that an indecent moan would have spilled from his parted lips as he took a deep breath of that heady scent.

Cinnamon and apples, so sweet and warm. It wafted around Derek, pulling him in a haze. The scent had a bite to it, a underlying scent of lemons that balanced the saccharine sweetness of apples. It was positively addicting. His wolf howled with want and Derek was about to forgo all the control he had learned over the years and just give into his wolf with utter abandon.

He knew the boy could feel it too. His eyes flashed gold and stared into Derek's with understanding, his pink lips parted as he slowly leaned towards Derek. And then he stopped. Derek blinked, he looked so damn familiar.

Derek's eyes flicked down to the boy's hand as it held the door open. The bracelet. It still adorned Stiles' slim wrist, the beads glittered in the overhead lights. Stiles had jerked back and looked at Derek with a look of disbelief in his amber eyes.

"Hale." a soft breathe exhaled from Stiles' lips.

Derek's nose flared as he took in the scent once more, "Stiles." he said as blur rushed out the side and pushed Stiles' out the way.

"Hi! I'm Isaac!" Derek heard but didn't have time to react as he saw Stiles trip over his own feet and about to windmill face first into the ground when Derek grabbed him by his arm and stopped the fall.

Stiles turned and looked up at him as a bright red flush crept up his neck and colored his cheeks. It was adorable. Downright adorable. Derek couldn't help but smile down at Stiles.

He was caught. Hook, line and sinker.

***

Stiles rubbed his arm and glared at a sheepish looking Isaac when he was finally back on his feet.

"Stiles, I don't know if you remember me, but, I'm Derek, Blake's brother." it came out rushed and flustered as Stiles turned his gaze to Derek again, who looked just as equally sheepish as Isaac, standing in the doorway of the diner, hands shoved into his pockets.

Stiles didn't know what to say to that. What does anyone say to that? What do you say to a person you haven't seen in years? A person whose family you avoided to protect yourself and your brother? To a person that made the wolf in you feel   _alive_...that made you feel things you have never felt before? What?

Stiles smiled softly, he was surprised that Derek had even remembered him at all. He hadn't spent much time with him, he mostly hung out with Blake and Cora. But the few times that he had seen Derek, it had been from afar. Whenever he picked up Blake and Cora from school or around town with the basketball team or the few times he said hi to him when they passed each other in town.

Stiles decided to go with the safest answer: "Welcome back", he said and smiled politely, trying not to shudder as he took  another deep inhale of Derek's scent. God the man smelled positively   _divine_.

Derek let out relieved breath, "Good, I didn't think you would remember me." He gave a short laugh, dimple making an appearance once again.   _God help him._

Stiles couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, it's been a long time"

Isaac gasped, he turned to look at Stiles his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You   _know_   him? You know someone who owns a   _Camaro_?" He said, tone disbelieving as his arms waved in the air to emphasize his surprise.

Stiles scoffed at his brother, " _Yeah_ , " he drawled, "what I can't be friends with people who drive Camaros?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I knew you too, when you were younger, you   _definitely_   don't remember me" Derek said. Isaac stared at him skeptically.

Stiles felt extremely awkward as the three of them stood in the doorway looking at one another, waiting.

"Um we're actually closed, but..." Stiles said unsurely, "would you like to have a seat?" He gestured to the empty booths.

God, he was so awkward.

Derek nodded, "Sure, I can sit."

Stiles led Derek to the closest booth as Isaac wandered back to the window to stare at the Camaro in awe.

"Isaac, come sit down." Stiles said gently, he didn't want to seem rude. They were still just a human and an Omega. And no matter how good he smelled, Stiles was still going to be wary with the practically stranger   _Alpha_  , who by the way was in here with them.   _Alone_.

Isaac grunted and shuffled his way to the seat next to his brother. He knew not to put up a fight. Stiles nervously looked at Derek sitting across from him, the Alpha smiled.

 "So what brings you back to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, Isaac perked up beside him, obviously wanting to hear more about the guy who "owns a Camaro, Stiles".

" _Well_... Blake graduated early from the Academy, so, Peter thought it was a good idea to come back now since nothing was keeping us there anymore" Derek said, scratching at the stubble on his face. "And I actually kinda got a job at the Station too." He hesitantly looked to Stiles, obviously trying to gauge his reaction on this new tidbit of information.

Hmph. Why would Stiles care? Just cause he officially  _shunned_  the Beacon Hills sheriff's department? Because it should be him there, a  _Stillinski_ , and not anyone else? Yeah Stiles was bitter. Actually he was beyond bitter. But there was no point in bringing up old pain. There was no point in dredging up the past, he reminded himself.

Nevertheless Stiles had smiled with enthusiasm, "That's great Derek! Good for you! I'm Glad you got the job, so how's Blake doing? I know we haven't talked in a while but I hope he's doing well." Stiles tried to change the subject.

Isaac groaned beside him, "Are you guy ever gonna get to the part where you tell Isaac" he pointed to himself, "that he can go in the Camaro?" He finished hopefully, smiling sweetly.

Stiles groaned, sometimes he could really just strangle his brother for his ignorance.  Stiles gave a strained laugh and pinched Isaac's side. Isaac flinched and glared at Stiles, pouting his lips.

"I'm  _so_  sorry," Stiles apologized, "he isn't always this ru-""

" _Meow_  "

Stiles internally  _groaned_  as Milo made an appearance. The kitten jumped from his nest in Isaac's backpack, up onto the table, he paused and stared at Derek like a piece of meat. Milo sprinted his way to Derek and began licking and running his little paws all over Derek's stubble.

Stiles rushed to grab Milo off of Derek before he clawed the Alpha's face off, but Derek held up a hand, stopping Stiles.

That had made Stiles nervous. He hoped the Alpha had not taken offence. He could feel fear ball up deep in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to expect. Matt was predictable, Stiles could prepare himself because he knew what was going to come. But with Derek, the first Alpha Stiles had spoken to in a very long time, he didn't know what to expect.

He definitely didn't expect Derek to laugh. The Alpha laughed a big hearty laugh, as Milo continued his assault on his face.

Stiles was stunned into silence as his apology died on his tongue.

He stared.

Derek gently cupped the kitten's little body in his big hands and brought him to his chest, to cradle and nuzzle his head.

The sight brought a smile to Stiles lips. It was a very adorable sight. Especially the way Derek was unabashedly cooing at Milo. Stiles felt his heart melt in his chest.

God, snap the fuck out of it Stiles! You just met the man after nine years! Kept in it your damn pants!, he scolded himself.

"I'm sorry" Stiles apologized. Again. "They both usually aren't like this, really" Isaac scoffed.

"No problem, " Derek smiled, "he's actually pretty darn cute, what's his name?" he asked scratching the kitten's head.

"Milo," Isaac piped up, "he's mine." Isaac's blue eyes widened in panic, he probably thought Derek was going to take Milo away.

Stiles put a soothing hand on Isaac's neck, trying to calm his brother's worry. Isaac's shoulders instantly relaxed as he leaned back into Stiles' touch.

"The name suits him," Derek mused, he handed Milo over to Isaac, who clutched the kitten tightly to his chest and whispered sweet nothings to him.

"And about the Camaro," Derek looked to Isaac, "if you want I could drop you guys home?, if you guys live in the same house still or if you don't have a ride or something." He laughed awkwardly and turned to Stiles, "it  _is_  getting pretty late though." he shrugged.

Stiles gasped when he looked at the wall clock above the bar. It was almost quarter to twelve! Shit! Matt was definitely going to be  _pissed_. 

Stiles bolted out his seat, "Derek I'm so sorry for cutting this short but me and Isaac really need to get home," he shuffled Isaac to his feet, "and thank you for the offer but we usually just go home on my bike" he piled all of Isaac's homework from the table and shoved them into his backpack.

Derek stood up also with a confused look on his face, "Bike? I didn't see a bike on the the rack outside."

Stiles' head shot up, "What!?" He gently pushed Isaac out of his way and jogged to the front of the diner. He groaned when he looked outside.

On the rack was his bike lock with no bike. Stiles' forehead pressed to the glass as he rubbed at his eyes. Damn fuckers! They just never quit! It had to be those purist assholes from school again.

Last time they had taken apart his bike and left it there in the parking lot for Stiles to find after his shift. He had to rebuild it all on his own and pay the babysitter extra for the couple hours it took him to figure it all out.

Stiles groaned again as Isaac and Derek came to stand beside him.

Although Stiles was not fond of the idea of spending time with Derek in a closed car. He really had no choice. It was either walk home, call Matt or get in a car with Derek.

Stiles turned to look up at Derek, "Actually, we could really use that ride."

Isaac yipped in joy and Derek smiled as his scent wafted around Stiles once again.

God how was ever going to stay in the car with that? 

***

After packing and double checking  _everything_ , Stiles finally locked the door to the diner and turned towards the Camaro.

Isaac had already excitedly seated himself in the backseat and Derek stood near the passenger side waiting for him.

Derek held Stiles' door open for him and Stiles' heart thudded fast in his chest as he slid into the seat. Wasn't that just  _gentlemanly._ Derek rounded the car and and slipped into the driver's seat. 

The car roared to life and Derek smoothly pulled out the empty parking lot, Isaac's mouth opened wide in awe. The streets were pretty empty for a Friday night, the passing shops dark and lonely. The street lamps lit the way home as they drove in silence for a bit.

"So how's your Aunt and Uncle?" Derek asked.

Stiles snorted. What a great subject.  _Not_. 

"Their good," Stiles lied, he hoped years of lying made sure there was no uptick in his heartbeat. "Their busy, ya know, with work or what not."

Derek nodded, "That's nice, I'm glad their doing well." He moved forward to fiddled with a radio and on came the soft melody of a song Stiles didn't know. It played softly, filling the silence between them.

It was sort of peaceful.

Which was fucking weird. 

Yet, Stiles didn't care that it was weird. He let the music and Derek's scent weave their way around him, calming him. Stiles turned to looked at his brother in the backseat. Isaac's sleepy head was lolling back and forth with the rhythm of the car. Stiles smiled sadly, he knew it was a long day for Isaac and it was partly his fault the little boy was exhausted. Bringing him straight from school and keeping him so late, Stiles felt bad. He wished his brother could see so much more, could do so much more, could  _be_  so much  _more_. He wished he could give his brother that, but he couldn't.

Still, he tried. He always tried. For Isaac.

Stiles turned back to look at Derek. The moonlight highlighted his features in the darkness of the car making him seem so ethereal and out of this world. God, he was really gorgeous. And maybe he wasn't so bad. 

Stiles still had mixed feeling towards the Alpha. The way he made Stiles feel was something he had never felt before, it excited him but at the same time it scared him.

It scared him because Stiles was used to things not going his way. Nothing ever worked out for him and everything in his life so far has been a battle. A long hard battle. 

But Derek.  _Derek_. He smelled fucking amazing and made Stiles' wolf yip in contentment. Yeah you heard that right,  _contentment_. Stiles was pretty sure he had never felt his wolf feel this at ease ever. The wolf felt untroubled and unworried. Stiles slowly felt himself grow content also as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Thank You" Stiles heard himself say, a lazy smile played on his face, he glanced at Derek.

Derek smiled, "For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"For helping us." Stiles replied and gestured towards himself and Isaac, "People don't usually helps us.", he smirked.

Derek's eyebrows pinched as he frowned, "Well I'm not other people," he caught Stiles' gaze and looked him in the eye. Stiles shivered at the look in Derek's eyes, the man looked so sincere, his green eyes shining in the darkness.

Stiles swallowed before answering, "I know."

***

The rest of the car ride was silent save for the faint music and Isaac's gentle snoring from the backseat.

Derek pulled up their long winding driveway after a few minutes and Stiles noted sadly that the living room lights were on.

Stiles sighed, this night was not gonna end well. 

Derek stopped the car as Stiles gently shook Isaac awake. His brother stirred and blinked his eyes open. 

"Come on, Izzy," Stiles gently patted his curly little head, "we're home."

Isaac yawned, smacking his lips, "Okay" he said sleepily.

Stiles let himself out the car and Isaac followed right behind him. He ducked his head to look at Derek.

The Alpha was smiling, green eyes alight in the moonlight. Stiles' heart pounded hard  in his chest. God, he couldn't just smile like that and  _not_  Stiles to find it cute and heartwarming. No one ever looked at him like that. Like they cared

Stiles coughed and gave a small smiles, "Again, thank you for dropping us off."

Derek shook his head, "No problem, you guys have a good night 'kay," he peered at Isaac behind him "and maybe next time you can sit in the front."

Isaac's eyes comically widened and he grinned back at Derek, head furiously nodding at the promise.

Stiles smiled, it was nice to have someone be genuinely nice to Isaac and it didn't hurt to have it coming from a gorgeous man that saw them as people and not trash.

It made Stiles feel comforted that at least Derek would never treat Isaac like how the town treated them. Isaac needed people like this around him. People that didn't care who or what they were. People who saw them as   _them_.

Stiles blushed, maybe the Alpha wasn't so bad after all.

"Goodnight" Stiles said softly as he shut the car door and waited until Derek started the car and peeled out the driveway. Isaac waved goodbye and Stiles just stood there looking after the tail lights.

Stiles walked towards the house with a smile on his face, until he remembered the living room lights.

His heart plummeted.

His eyes flicked to the window and there stood Matt. His fangs peeked through his lips and red eyes watched Isaac and Stiles as they walked up the  porch and to the door.

Stiles opened the door and an  patted Isaac's head. "I'll be up soon 'kay, don't wait up." Isaac nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Night, Izzy." He kissed the top of his brother's head and pushed him towards the stairs.

Once Isaac was at the top and down the hallway, Stiles let out a shaky breath.

He kept his eyes to the floor as he slowly entered the living room.

Matt was in front of him in a flash, grabbing his cheeks in a rough claw tipped grip and tilting his head back.

The Alpha smiled, teeth sharp and glinting in light.

Stiles blinked once, long and hard. He let his mind go blank, he let the fight leave his body and he let Matt lead him into the darkness of the basement.

***

Matt dragged Stiles to the floor by the front of his shirt and slammed his fist over and over again into Stiles' face.

Stiles had never seen Matt this infuriated. The Alpha growled harshly as each blow landed, red eyes blazing.

Stiles was scared. Maybe Matt had finally been pushed to the edge today. Maybe he was finally going to kill Stiles.

Matt then grabbed Stiles' throat in a painfully tight grip, claws digging in as he Stiles struggled to breath.

" _Stiles_ ," Matt growled in a low menacing voice, he snapped his fangs in Stiles' face in rage, " _WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS TO YOU!?"_ he roared.

Stiles cried out in pain as Matt threw him across room, slamming his back into the wall, he slid down with a heavy  _thud_. Curling into a ball, Stiles covered his head with his hands, waiting for Matt to inflict more pain.

Stiles heard a rough growl as Matt's claws curled around his t shirt and lifted him off the ground. Stiles stumbled to his feet as Matt slammed him back into the wall.

The Alpha back handed Stiles so hard that he nearly fell to the ground again. Matt roughly grabbed his face again, " _Why?_ " He bit out.

Matt's nostrils flared as the Alpha took a deep drag of the air around him. "I treat you so well and yet, " he punched Stiles in the gut, "you  _smell_   _of_   _another_   _Alpha."_

Stiles cringed,  he didn't think of that. He didn't think of that at  _all_. Of course Matt would be able to smell Derek on him, he's a fucking Alpha.

"Oh you look nervous," Matt continued,  grabbing Stiles' neck and lifting him a few inches off the ground, "of course you would, you've been waving your ass around for other Alphas when you  _already have one."_ Matt slammed him back against the wall.

"Coming here smelling like him, " Matt spat out, hand tightening further on Stiles' throat, " _bringing him here_... that was not smart my little Omega." Matt laughed, "not smart  _at all._ " 

Stiles vibrated with fear when he saw the bloodthirsty look in Matt's blazing red eyes. Matt slammed down on the ground by the throat. 

There was so much pain.

Stiles felt as if his head was engulfed in a blazing inferno that slowly burned its way through his body. Matt's fists and legs flit in and out of Stiles' vision with every kick and punch Matt landed. 

Blood coated his body, bruises bloomed on his skin and bones  _snapped_  like twigs.

The Alpha continued to rant above him, his voice hoarse as he screamed. "I TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! ACTING LIKE AN OMEGA SLUT!" Matt gave a harsh kick to his face, "I KEEP YOU AND YOUR USELESS HUMAN BROTHER AND YOU BRING HIM  _HERE!!!!!!  YOUR MINE!_  AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU!"

Stiles screamed as Matt gutted him, claws shredding into the soft skin of his stomach, stabbing in deep, they twisted slowly as Stiles felt white hot pain course through his body.

Matt laughed, a laugh of a mad man, head thrown back in glee, "That's right Stiles, only scream for me.Oh my beautiful little Omega." He knelt down beside Stiles' broken body, "Mine, your only mine."

Stiles felt Matt's lips crash into his, the Alpha roughly shoved his tongue down his throat and grabbed his jaw, holding his mouth open. 

Stiles was disgusted.

He couldn't push him away, his broken arms laying limp at his sides. Stiles felt hot tears run down his cheeks. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want his first kiss to be like this. With someone he hated.

But here he was. Getting kissed by a monster. This is what his life was. 

Matt gave him one last kiss and grinned, "You know your mine Stiles, right?"

Stiles looked up at Matt in terror, he nodded weakly.

Matt smiled, satisfied with the answer, he kissed Stiles' forehead gently.

"That's right Stiles, mine, my sweet little Omega.  _Always_."

 ***

Stiles stood in the bathroom after Violet left him alone.

He looked his reflection in the mirror.

There were some days when Stiles felt like a very old stone statue. He was strong. He was sturdy. He was able to weather the worst of conditions. 

But just like a statue, he could only survive so much until something broke.

Tears silently slipped down his cheeks, hitting the sink below him. He looked at the healing bruises on his body, the awkward angle of his broken arm and the broken little Omega that stood before him. 

Stiles angrily swiped at the tears.

He could do this. He nodded at his reflection.  _I can do this_. 

For Isaac. For himself. For our future.

He could do this. 

He just had to stay away from Derek. Or else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think?


	7. The Commencement: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank for coming back and thanks for all the wonderful comments, you guys are the best, I'm also so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out and, of course, for my horrible grammar/spelling mistakes, please bear with me.  
> First things first: I kinda tweaked chapter one, so if you guys wanna go back and read it, you can, it's just some minor details. And I know I didn't have any specifics about the weather so, i made the story take place in the winter.  
> 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Isaac moaned for like the millionth time. “You know he always comes back.”

“Izzy we agreed that you would take care of him, plus he’s been gone for like two days, how are you not worried?” Stiles replied, shivering as a gust of cold wind cut through both his hoodie and jacket. He may be a werewolf but that didn’t mean he had _balls of steel_. The cold was just something he would never get used to. The weather was pretty unusual for Beacon Hills this time of year. January usually wasn’t usually this damn cold. Stiles was pretty sure with the way things were going, there was definitely a chance for snow, which Isaac was excited about but Stiles was dreading because his long rides to and from the diner on his bike.

Beside him, Isaac took a deep breath, “Cuz I know he’ll come back”, he said unsurely.

Stiles stopped beside Isaac and knelt down to make sure his brother’s buttons were fastened and zipper properly zipped, he sighed, “I know he might come back, but we should still look for him.” He pulled Isaac’s hood up as another gust of wind blew over their heads, ruffling their hair.

Out in this weather, who knew what would happen to Milo.

Stiles smiled softly, “Now come on, we got a missing kitty to save.”

They wandered deeper into the woods surrounding the Daehler home and bordering the Preserve in search for the missing kitten. Stiles took a deep drag of the air around them and could not find any trace of the little feline. Luck, sadly, was also not on their side as it had rained the night before, washing away any of Milo's lingering scent.

Nevertheless, Stiles tried his best to catch a whiff of Milo; he hoped the kitten was alright. Stiles knew Isaac was trying not to show his worry, but he could feel the uneasiness rolling off of his brother in waves.

Stiles slung an arm around his Isaac’s stiff shoulders, pulling him in an embrace, “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” he promised. Isaac nodded weakly.

Thank _God_ Matt was not home to notice their absence. The Alpha had gone away for business again and he was to be gone for a couple months, much to Stiles’ relief.

It was a fucking blessing.

Stiles could be reassured of his and Isaac’s well being… at least for the time being anyways.

They walked for what seemed like hours, searching, sniffing and calling out for Milo.

When they seemed ready to give up their search, Stiles smelled a faint trace of their kitten wafting in the air. He grinned, “I think I smell him.” Isaac grinned.

Stiles continued following the trail, Isaac hot on his heels. Leaves flurried in their wake as they raced to find Milo. Trees grew thicker and thicker as Milo’s scent grew stronger and stronger.

Stiles was full on sprinting in his chase to find the kitten, heart beating excitedly in his chest, he could hear Isaac’s right behind him beating just as eagerly.

They ran and ran, following the invisible trail deeper into the woods.

But then…

He stopped.

Stiles skidded to a stop and Isaac slammed into his back from behind. They both tumbled onto the cold forest floor in a heap of awkward limbs.

“Stiles!” Isaac cried as he tried to push his brother off his body, “Why’d you stop!?”

Stiles sat up, nose twitching and eyebrows furrowing. The trail had led him to a clearing, but that wasn’t what was wrong. It was the air around it. Stiles felt a buzzing in the air all around him, a low hum of energy that made Stiles body throb in awareness.

There was something here. There was energy pulsing in the ground under his feet. Stiles slowly looked around, eyes scanning every detail. The clearing was small and empty; the trees surrounding it like the walls of castles, thick and impenetrable. It made the clearing feel like a closed of section of the world. A place where no one goes.

A place you weren’t supposed to go.

“ _Meow_ ”

Stiles head whipped to the side and he sighed in relief. There was Milo curled up on a huge stump of a tree, licking his shiny black fur all content and watching Isaac and Stiles with wary eyes.

“Milo!” Isaac shouted as he ran towards the kitten with open arms.

Stiles slowly got to his feet and watched Isaac embrace Milo as the kitten licked his face. Stiles brushed the dust off his jacket and the seat of his pants and made his way towards his brother and Milo. Stiles’ eyebrows pinched again as he approached them, the buzzing in the air intensified as he made his way towards the stump Isaac sat on.

 _I know this feeling_ , Stiles thought to himself. Stiles was sure he had only felt this once before, a long time ago. He remembered when he was younger, when they had first adopted Isaac and the baby had gotten really sick. Isaac had slept a day straight, his little body flushed with a burning fever.

His parents had obviously worried; it seemed like nothing they did would make his brother feel better. In tears, his mother had called Deaton, pleading that he come and take a look at Isaac.

The emissary had arrived in the dead of the night, rain dripping off his coat as he stepped though the doorway.

Stiles had sat on his perch at the top of the stairs watching everything with wide eyes. He had gotten up and ran to Isaac’s nursery to see his brother in his crib, “You’re gonna be alright Isaac, Deaton’s here.” He reassured the sleeping baby excitedly, running his hand through Isaac’s curls.

“Yes he will Stiles,” Deaton appeared at the door with his mother and father beside, the man smiled at Stiles gently, “Yes he will.”

That night Stiles had witnessed for the first time the miracles of magic.

Deaton had chanted over Isaac’s sick little body, palms glowing with white light as they hovered over his brother. Stiles had watched in wonder as the light had gotten brighter and brighter, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The air around had felt _electric_. It had buzzed with energy that Stiles could never begin to understand. The glowing from Deaton’s hands had died down, slowly dimming until it was fully gone with the emissary giving one final chant.

All of a sudden Isaac had given a heart wrenching cry, little body fussing in his blankets.

The same power that rushed in the wind that night was surrounding him and Isaac once again.

Stiles made it to the stump and smiled at the picture Isaac and Milo made; his brother had laid back on the stump, which was fucking humongous by the way, and held Milo in the air, blowing raspberries in his face, legs dangling off the stump.

Stiles laughed, he whacked Isaac on the leg, “Ya big ass softie.” Isaac sniffed and waved him off.

Stiles was happy that they had found Milo, he wouldn't know what they would have done if the kitten was gone forever. They had already lost too much. It would just be cruel to lose Milo too.

Stiles was wary to sit on the stump, for some reason the cut tree left him perturbed. It was large, the base was at least six feet wide, green moss covering it here and there, the tree looked old too; deep weathered scars decorated its vast tree rings. He laid a palm on its rough surface and jolted.

It had pulsed beneath his hand, sending a shock throughout his body. Stiles jerked back, clutching his tingling hand to his chest. He didn't know how, but it seemed like the charged feeling in the air was due to this fucking stump that just fucking shocked him.

Stiles grabbed Isaac’s arm and pulled him off the stump in a hurry, “ _O-kay_ , no more sitting on the freaky stump.”

“Why?” Isaac asked looking curiously at the stump and then back to Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you not feel that?” Stiles questioned pointing to the stump and sending a surprised look to his brother. Isaac shook his head, “What would I feel?” he asked.

“It’s freaking pulsing dude!” Stiles waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point to his confused looking brother.

Isaac shook his head again, “No, dude I didn't feel anything. Maybe you’re going crazy.” He grinned.

“Oh shut up, Izzy.” Stiles fake punched his brother’s shoulder, “Well, enough of my craziness, let’s go home.”

Isaac hummed happily as he zipped up Milo in his jacket and nuzzled his head. The kitten was fast asleep in his makeshift nest.

Stiles gave one last look towards the strange tree stump and shook his head, he  _wasn't_  crazy.

“Stiles! Come on!” Isaac shouted from where he waited up ahead.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, shortstack, I’m coming.”

***

Surprises were a thing that Stiles… _disliked_. He didn’t like expecting the unexpected. Hell. _No_.

That’s why when he  _smelled_  Derek Hale walk into the diner Monday night, Stiles, startled, dropped the cast iron pot he was washing back into the sink, sloshing water all over himself, the dirty linoleum floor and Jethro's ugly ass work pants.

" _Stiles._ " Jethro growled, Stiles winced, this was not good.

Yelling. That's what it led to.

"You're such a _stupid_ Omega," Jethro spit, as Stiles stood in front of the sink, head bowed, wringing his wet apron in his hands, " fucking Omegas only good for one thing, and that is to _FUCK SHIT UP!_ "

Stiles felt a deep blush creep up his face, he was sure everyone in the diner could hear him getting yelled at. His gaze flicked to the little window and sure enough heads were turned their way. But of course no one cared. Who the hell would care for the "stupid" Omega, some their onlookers even looked to be enjoying it, grinning into their food as they snickered. He flushed even redder because Derek was out there, hearing him getting yelled and just taking it like the weakling he _wasn't_.

Stiles looked down at his feet and tuned Jethro out. That was the best way to handle the situation, Stiles wasn't dumb enough to bait Jethro by talking back and then facing the wrath of the Purist Beta asshole.

All of a sudden Jethro harshly grabbed his arm, "Are you even listening to me!?" he shouted in Stiles' face, "Do you need me to tell you again!?" he demanded. "All I ask for is one thing!" the Beta's eyes flashed blue, startling Stiles.

Blue eyes... oh my god he's killed an innocent.

Stiles heart started beating rapidly in his chest. He had never seen a Beta with blue eyes in Beacon Hills before, it was pretty scary, it was the first person he knew for sure that had actually _killed_ someone.

"Now, you _listen_ and you _listen_ good, you _fucking_ Omega," Jethro said threateningly, eyes still glowing bright, his claws popped out of his fingertips and dug into Stiles' arm, Stiles let out a noise of discomfort as their sharp tips pricked his pale skin.

All of a sudden the back door into the kitchen burst open and in strolled in Derek with a murderous look on his face, red gaze turned to Jethro. "I think you better let go of him." he said menacingly.

Jethro laughed, "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Was Jethro stupid? Who in their right mind would challenge an Alpha like that?

Derek's neck cracked to the side and out came his fangs, gleaming white, long and sharp, more vicious than Matt's had ever looked, his claws lengthened into razor-sharp tips, looking dangerous and fierce. Stiles swallowed, Derek looked pretty scary and Stiles had seen Matt at his worst. Jethro visibly tensed up beside him. _That's right be scared, asshole_.

"You _know_ what I can do about it." Derek growled at the Beta and took a step towards Jethro, clawed hand raised. Startled, Jethro stepped back, the man looked about ready to piss himself.

"Whatever," Jethro shakily flung Stiles' arm out of his grip, "do whatever you want with the him." He shoved passed Derek, who was staring daggers at the Beta, and out the kitchen door. "Stupid Omega bitch." He said under his breath just as the door closed. Derek growled and took a step towards the door but Stiles put a hand on his arm, stopping him, he shook his head, "It's not worth it." he told Derek.

Derek relaxed under his touch, still staring at the door, his claws and teeth faded away and Stiles once again looked up at this beautiful man that was before him.

Now that he was actually looking at Derek, _all_ of Derek, Stiles noticed what he was wearing. The tan Beacon Hills Sherriff's Department uniform looked _really_  good on him, it showcased his broad shoulders, strong arms and powerful chest. Stiles could feel himself internally fangirling at this man's body, it was just that _fine_.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Derek turns to look at him incredulously, Stiles snaps out of his daze and embarrassingly realizes that his hand is still on Derek's arm, he snatches it back.

Oh god, now he's really embarrassed. Derek just saved him like he was a princess in peril who needed a knight in shining armor. And then he goes awkwardly putting his hand on his arm and staring at his body in all its uniform glory. God, someone shoot him now.

Realizing that Derek was still waiting for an answer, Stiles shrugs, "I can deal." he tells him softly.

Derek lets out a long breath and shakes his head, "Don't know how you do it, I would fuc- freakin' beat the sh- poop out that guy." he says, a blush settling high on his cheeks.

 _Oh my God he's too cute_ , he didn't even want to curse in front of Stiles, what a gentleman. Stiles blushed harder at the sentiment. They both stood there awkwardly, again, in front of the doorway.

"So, uhhhh, I'm just gonna go back outside." Derek says and doesn't even look at Stiles as practically bolts out the kitchen door.

"Uhhhh..." Stiles stands there left looking at the door swinging back and forth, "o- _kay_."

***

Derek slid into an empty booth and buried his head in his hands.

What the hell was wrong with him? Could he get anymore awkward?

He had walked into the diner thinking he would just drop by and say hi to Stiles and Isaac and maybe see if he needed a ride, but then he had heard Stiles getting yelled at by some asshole. He didn't know what overtook him but when he heard Stiles heart rate speed up and his sharp intake of breath, his wolf went out of control.

He found himself striding into the kitchens, pissed, eyes glowing red, and some bald ass, redneck, Beta was grabbing Stiles' arm with his claws drawn, the sharp tips digging into Stiles' flesh. And then when Derek had asked him to let go, the asshole just laughed, that's when Derek got _really_ mad.

His wolf howled to _protect_ , he felt an overwhelming urge to push the man away from Stiles and beat him to a senseless pulp for just putting his hands on him. His fangs and claws had come out and he had practically snarled at the man. If his mother had seen him she would definitely reprimand him for acting like a wild animal. He didn't why whenever he was around Stiles his wolf rose to the surface.

The Beta looked about ready to piss himself as he had let go of Stiles and made an fast escape.

And then he had called Stiles _that_ and he was ready to tear the man's head off when Stiles had put a calming hand on his arm.

The touch soothed Derek's wolf, it calmed him until Derek felt his wolf's presence recede. It took Derek by surprise. He had never felt his wolf feel this appeased.

He asked Stiles why he let the man do that to him and the Omega had looked so utterly exhausted and replied so softly that Derek was sure that without his supernatural hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Then he almost cursed in front of him and blushed so hard that he was sure that the tips of his ears were burning bright red.

And then he had made a lame excuse and made his hasty escape into the dining room, without waiting to hear Stiles' reply.

God, someone should really slap him in the face. Derek buried his face deeper into his hands.

Someone hovered beside him and set something down on the table in front of him. Derek lifted his head and looked up into warm amber eyes gazing down at him with sincerity. Stiles smiled, "I didn't get the chance to thank you," he takes a seat across from Derek with his own plate. Derek looks down at the apple pie that was set in front of him and smiles, "Thanks, you didn't have to."

"It's okay, I wanted to," Stiles says and Derek's stomach does a little flip flop. Stop it, it doesn't mean anything, he tells himself.

"Well no one should be treated like that," Derek tells Stiles honestly, "he's an as- butt." Smooth, Derek, _really_  smooth.

Stiles laughs and it's like music to his ears, "That he is, but thanks for helping out, you didn't have to."

"Is he always like that?" he asks, digging into the pie. He takes a bite and closes his eyes to moan as flavors explode across his tongue.

He opens his eyes and finds Stiles staring at him amber eyes wide and pink lips parted. Right, manners, Derek internally scolds himself.

"Sorry," Derek says apologetically, "you were saying?"

Stiles seems to come to life and a pink flush creeps up his neck. "Yeah, um, yeah he's pretty much always like that but he's been worse since our boss has been gone."

"That's... unfortunate," Derek says trying to find the right, polite words to say. See, he's a gentleman.

Stiles shrugs, "Yeah it kinda is, but the pays good, I love the boss and I get to bring Isaac in with me sometimes."

"Where is Isaac today?" Derek asks as he watches Stiles take a bite of his pie, chew it and then suck the fork clean, cheeks hollowing ever so slightly, pink lips pursing,  and then putting it down to scoop another bite and then repeat.

"Oh, he's at home today, big project and all. Which he's probably just waiting for me to help him with."

Derek laughs, "Blake used to do that to me all the time too, always waiting for he last minute to ask for help and then scrambling together to get it done on time."

Stiles grins, "That sounds like Blake... how is he by the way?"

Derek pushes his finished plate away, "He's good, just talked to him last night and him and Peter are coming in less than a month, it would be sooner but it seems like Peter has found a potential mate, or at least that's what Blake's telling me."

Stiles gasps, "Peter a mate?, isn't he like super scary, how'd he find a mate?"

Derek shrugs, "Beats me, I've lived with the guy my whole life and never seen him take interest in anyone but from what Blake's saying, this woman has got my uncle stupid in love."

Stiles giggles and snorts, _he's just too adorable_ , Derek thinks to himself. "Can you just imagine that? Peter smiling all dopey and stuff with flowers and a box of chocolates." He giggles some more. "He's probably so old school, 'I love ye Mary, twas heaven when I saw ye in the moonlight.'"

Derek laughs right along with Stiles, he has never felt so at ease with someone like this before, hell his wolf also felt at ease. The people he had dated in New York was nothing compared to Stiles, not that they were dating or anything. He didn't know what he was feeling, but something felt right with Stiles, like he was someone he should be there for, that he should protect.

"Stiles!" Their moment was cut short by the Asshole, yes capital 'A', storming to their table and glaring down at Stiles, "You're not getting paid to just sit around!" The Asshole glares at Derek and then turns on his heel to storm off towards the kitchen.

Stiles smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry about that," he gets up from his seat and grabs both of their empty plates, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah," Derek says, sad to see Stiles go, "I'll see you around."

As Stiles starts to walk away, Derek's wolf whines in protest, _don't let him go._

Derek takes a deep breath and shoots out of his seat and turns to look at Stiles' retreating back. _Oh god this is such a dumb idea_ , he thinks.

"Stiles!" he calls after the Omega. Stiles turns around and gives Derek a confused look, _alright, here goes nothing_ , "Do you need a ride tonight?" he asks and holds his breath for Stiles' answer.

Stiles' brows furrow and for a moment Derek thinks he's going to decline but then he smiles, a smile so bright that Derek was sure it would outshine the sun.

Stiles nods gently, "Yeah, I'd like that."

***

After that night, there had been some unofficial arrangement between Stiles and Derek.

Every night at the end of Stiles' shift, Derek would come into the diner, sit at a booth and wait, either alone or with Isaac, for Stiles to finish up and then drive him home. And since Matt wasn't home, Stiles had no fear of accepting Derek's generosity. It had made things a bit easier, since it was pretty cold outside in the night, Stiles didn't have to worry about his balls falling off. And it was nice to have someone to talk to besides Isaac.

Every time he was with Derek, he always learned something new about the Alpha.

He knows that Derek is caring, smart and loyal. He makes Stiles' wolf feel so amazing with just one look. He is so unlike what Stiles has ever experienced, he is something new and shiny that Stiles' wants to explore. He makes Stiles forget some of the bad things about his life, he makes Stiles _dream_.

Derek is so strong and unafraid of the world, he makes Stiles want to be like that too. Stiles admires how strong Derek is and how he treats everyone the same, not swaying towards the Purist ways that has taken over Beacon Hills. He treats Stiles and Isaac with the respect they deserve. Isaac practically adores him, he's happy to have someone that doesn't treat him like a freak and Derek is amazing with him.

Sometimes Stiles could just sit there all night and listen to Derek talk. It's some of the few times that Stiles actually shuts up an listens, which is a great feat for Stiles, he listens to the deep, smoky baritone of Derek's voice as he talks. He listens to his excitement over his brother and uncle's return, to his weariness over problems at the station and his lightheartedness as they banter about theories on their favorite superheroes.

And Derek listens too. No matter how dumb the thing is coming out of Stiles' mouth, he listens. He makes sure to give his opinion, to give the right feedback and he looks _freakin' gorgeous_ while doing.

He was amazing.

Derek Hale was... _amazing_.

***

Derek walked into the diner on Valentine's day and cringed.

Everywhere, and he meant _everywhere,_ there were hanging hearts, floating cupids and dangling red and pink streamers all around the diner, someone had obviously went overboard with the decorations.

"Derek!" Isaac waves and catches his attention from his booth. Derek waves back as he tries to make his way towards the booth _without_ poking his eye out with one of cupid's arrows.

"Hey there little man," He says to Isaac once he gets to the table, they fist bump as he takes his seat across from him. "What's up with all this?" He grins and gestures towards the decorations.

Isaac shrugs his shoulders, "I guess Betsy, the waitress, took it overboard."

"Did someone call me?" Derek internally groaned as Betsy sauntered her way over to their table, making sure her hips swayed as she only made eye contact with Derek.

"Oh, Deputy Hale, aren't you looking mighty fine today?" She put her hand on his shoulder, painted red nails digging in, Derek fought the urge to shake her off. Isaac looked like he was about to fall out of his seat with silent laughter, his little body shaking.

"Thanks," Derek replied awkwardly as he tried to make eye contact anywhere else but the cleavage that was currently getting shoved into his face. His eyes flicked to the little window into the kitchen, where he found Stiles shaking his head with laughter at Derek. "I, uh... like what you've done with the place,"

Betsy laughs, a high pitched chuckle that grates on Derek's sensitive ears, "Oh Thank You! If you like I could give you some décor tips," She bends low and whispers in his ear, " _privately of course_." Derek shudders. Oh god, someone save him.

"Hey Betsy, I think Jethro's calling you out back, something about holiday bonuses? I don't know," Stiles, his savior, appears out of nowhere and gives him a small knowing smile as Betsy gives him an exasperated look.

She turns to Derek with a strained smile and digs her nails deeper into his shoulder, "I'll be back." she whispers, only to Derek.

Derek lets out a deep breath as Betsy leaves and Stiles and Isaac burst out laughing. And Derek can't help but laugh himself.

"Oh my God! did you see your face? You looked like you were gonna shit your pants!" Stiles says in between laughs as tears run down his face, "You were so uncomfortable." he gasps out.

Isaac and Derek laugh even harder as Stiles mimics the way Betty walks, " ' _Oh_ _, Derek_ , you hunky piece of man meat, let me show you my _décor_ ' " He cups his hands around his chest and wiggle them in Derek's face.

Derek laughs until tears are streaming down his face, "Stop it, I'm done, I'm done, I can't," he gasps out, clutching his stomach, he shakes his head, " I can't." Isaac giggles.

"God she's so desperate for you," Stiles says as he sits down next to Isaac, wiping tears off his cheeks which have a pink flush to it that Derek finds that he enjoys. _A lot_. "You know last week she grilled me about why your always coming around and what you like and whatnot," Stiles laughs as he shake his head.

"I think she likes you." Isaac tells him, giggling.

"Come on guys," he waves them off, "that's not my type."

"Oh come one Derek it's Valentine's day" Isaac fake whines.

"Yeah, don't you have anyone special?" Stiles dramatically bats his lashes at Derek and smiles sweetly.

 _Yeah, yeah I do_ , Derek thinks.

Stiles is an extraordinary person.

He is loving, kind and beautiful. By just being around him Derek's wolf is so tranquil and happy. Derek respects how persevering Stiles is in with his work and with his brother. How he would to anything for his brother come hell or high water, just like Derek would do for any of his Pack. Derek admires the strength Stiles has to keep pushing through the bad things in life. The teasing at school, the yelling at work and the shunning from the community, Stiles is so damn _strong._

Stiles is... pretty incredible.

With his weird ass jokes and long ramblings, Derek didn't care. Usually he wasn't much of a talker, but Stiles made him want to talk, to engage in his witty banter, to just sit there and be able to just _be_  in the presence that was Stiles.

He was so beautiful too. Sometimes Derek just sat there tracing the soft lines of his face with his eyes. His little upturned nose, the freckles and soft blush on his high cheekbones, his sinfully pink mouth and Derek's favorite, his amber eyes that were sprinkled with warm flecks of gold in their depths and that always sparkled with mischief.

Stiles was... _breathtaking_.

***

Stiles locked the door to the diner and turned to look at Derek.

The Alpha looked so devastatingly handsome, leaning on the passenger door of his Camaro. He was wearing his leather jacket again, so reminiscent of their first meeting, it hugged his broad shoulders to perfection. His inky black locks were tousled by the wind and his green eyes alight as he looked at Stiles with such an intensity it made him shiver.

Stiles swallowed and made his way towards the car.

Something had changed between them. Whether it was on both ends or just his, he didn't know but all the same he felt it. Things had definitely changed. Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to be _just_ friends with Derek anymore.

He let Derek open his door for him, the gentleman that he was, and slid into his seat.

The drive home was a quiet one, Isaac nodding off in the back seat and Stiles humming gently to whatever was on the radio. Stiles' gaze flicked towards Derek and the Alpha was...smiling? The corners of his mouth were slightly upturned in a soft smile. Derek turned to look at him, God this man was just too beautiful.

They reached the Daehlers home in no time and soon Derek was parked in front of the house.

"Isaac." Stiles gently called to his sleepy brother, "Come on, we're home."

Isaac startled awake and yawned an "Okay, night Derek."

"Night, buddy." Derek says, smiling at Isaac's sleepy form

Stiles opened the car door and got out of his seat. He bent down to let Isaac out from the back, once his feet hit the ground Isaac went trudging to the front door and into the house. Stiles shakes his head after his brother.

"Umm... Stiles? Can we talk?" Derek says, sounding like it physically pained him to ask this question. Stiles smiles at his bravery, "Sure."

Derek turns off the car and comes around the front to stand bedsides Stiles. They both stood quietly for a bit, staring of into the distance. Stiles' heart beat fast in his chest as he waited for Derek to say something. It was beating so fast that Stiles was sure Derek could hear it and he flushed bright red at the thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous," Derek says apologetically and turns to look at him. It is only then does Stiles realize how close they are standing to each other. Their shoulders brushing against one another as Stiles turned to look at Derek. God, he was so heartbreakingly gorgeous, his pale green eyes flecked with blue and, Stiles now noticed, hints of a golden brown that made his eyes a kaleidoscope of colors.

They look into each others eyes as Derek raises a hand and gently places it on Stiles' cheek, "I've wanted to do this for a really long time." he whispers before he tips Stiles' head back and Stiles' breath catches in his throat at the look in his eyes. A look of caring and want, a look that was never bestowed on Stiles before tonight.

They end up meeting each other half way.

His nose brushes Derek's briefly, sending a shock down his spine and then he can feel Derek's breathing on his lips, the flutter of Derek's eyelashes against his cheek as Derek presses his mouth against Stiles'. His lips are slightly dry from the cold winter air, but they're perfect and soft. It's beautiful. He's beautiful. A soft noise is pulled from his throat as his eyelids fall shut. He want to remember this forever, this gentle closed mouth kiss, the smell of pine surrounding him, the feel of Derek's thumb as it gently traces the curve of his cheek and the solid press of their foreheads against one another.

Derek pulls away with a faint smacking sound and chuckles, "That was kind of amazing." he whispers as both his hands come to cup Stiles' face.

Stiles cant help but laugh, he nuzzles his face into Derek's palm, he has never felt this light and free before. He felt like he was ready to burst from his skin in excitement. "Yeah it kinda was." he laughs.

***

Stiles reluctantly lets Derek leave that night but not without giving him one last peck as he gets into his car and drives off into the night.

Stiles stands there in the driveway watching the Camaro disappear and smiling like a lunatic. He was pretty sure that if he if smiled any wider, his face was going to split in half. but he didn't care. For the first time, in a long time, he was happy.

All the way up to his room Stiles fingers touched his lips. They tingled in a good way. A wonderful way.

"What's up with you?" Isaac asked once Stiles walked into their room. "You look funny."

Stiles looked at his brother, in his superman pajama pants and unruly curls, his brother sat cross legged on top on top of his own bed and looked at him expectantly.

Stiles smiled, "I'm happy." he told him. Because honestly he was.

***

"He's been hanging around all the time, he even takes him home." 

" _Really_ ?"

"Yeah I think they're friends, I don't like it boss, it seems fishy to me."

"And what do they do that seems... fishy?"

"I don't know, they're always off in their own world, talkin' and shit, they seem pretty close."

"And this is the same Hale pup?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmmmm, interesting."

"I'll keep watching sir and keep you posted. Have a safe trip."

"Yes, yes of course I will."

The phone line went dead.

Matt set the phone down and sat down in the plush red wing chair that was placed behind his desk.

_What was his little Omega up to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooookay, i have two questions:  
> 1) What do you guys like about KidFics?  
> and  
> 2) What are your favorite kinks?


	8. The Commencement: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!  
> 9000+ VIEWS!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER - LOVING MINDS?  
> Okay, sorry for my enthusiasm, but you guys are really the best ;)  
> Since this is my first fic I really didn't think I was going to get this many views or comments from you lovelies. But, you guys being awesome as shit, have made me feel so alive writing this fic.  
> So I just wanted to say THANK YOU for taking the time to read this fic. And do leave comments, I really love hearing about your guys' thoughts.  
> Again, THANK YOU!

***WARNING* There will be some violence in this chapter.**

"Oh  _God_." Derek moaned out loud, letting his eyelids fall shut in pleasure.

Stiles bit his bottom lip enticingly and peeked at Derek from beneath his full lashes, "I know.", he said, giving him a cocky grin.

Derek moaned again as he took another bite of the crispy, delicious pie that was on his plate. _God, so good._

When he had settled into his usual booth to wait for Stiles, the boy had appeared out of nowhere and had sauntered over to Derek with a big ass piece of pie in his hands and mischief in his golden gaze. Stiles had confidently placed the plate in front of Derek and with a flourish, motioned for him to eat.

Derek had raised an eyebrow in question at Stiles' antics. Stiles just raised his own brow and gave an exasperated huff, "Just eat the damn pie!", he had crossed his arms over his chest and waited, a determined look on his face.

Now, after eating the pie with some hesitation, Derek was pretty sure he had just tasted a slice of  _perfection._ He groaned in pleasure as his taste buds were in fucking heaven.

"This is  _really_ ,  _really_ good Stiles," he said around a mouthful of pie as he finally opened his eyes to a flushed but grinning Stiles.

The pie was absolutely  _divine_ , it was definitely Luna's classic Dutch apple pie, but, it had a twist to it that Derek couldn't quite place.

Stiles blushed at the compliment, cheekbones flushing beautifully and Derek turned a bit pink himself as he decided that he  _really_  liked that look on Stiles. Like, a lot.

He coughed, realizing he was staring, "So, what'd you do to it?" Derek questioned Stiles and Stiles gave him a very scandalized look in return, "What makes you think I did something do it?" he fake gasps, putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

Derek chuckled, "Come on, I'm pretty sure I've had every pie on the menu at least four times, and this" he pointed to his empty plate, " is not one of them." 

Stiles gave him a devilish grin, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you my secret?" he looked at Derek with a challenge in his amber eyes.

_Oh, that's definitely different._ Derek could feel his wolf surfacing, prowling right under his skin, rising up to the challenge.

Derek gave his own wolfish grin, making sure Stiles could see the tips of his fangs from the edges of his lips,"Oh, I think you'll tell." he gave a wink, letting red seep into his heated gaze, and Stiles audibly gasped.

If it was possible Stiles' blush deepened even further, creating a sweeping path down his slender neck, trailing over his delicate collarbones and then, sadly, disappearing into his worn work shirt.

Stiles bit his plush bottom lip, making it as red as rubies, his eyes melted into a warm golden mix of brown and amber, he bent his head until Derek could feel his breath brush against his ear, ruffling his hair and ever so gently he whispered to him.

" _Well I guess you have to work for it_."

Now, it was Derek's turn to blush.

***

Stiles' heart beated a fast tempo against his ribs as he slid into the kitchen, leaving a flushed Derek behind in the dining area.

He had never been so forward with Derek before. Sure, they had flirted here and there(very lightly he might add), but he had never been so outright  _bold_. 

But he couldn't help himself. When Derek had started complimenting him, his wolf had  _preened_  in pride. His wolf felt immense pleasure at Derek, an Alpha, taking notice of his skills. And Stiles was actually pretty embarrassed at his wolf for being just what Omega stereotypes stated. 

_Show him how good we are_ , it had whispered in his ear,  _show him what we can provide._

He had tried to ignore it but, he still couldn't stop the flutter of delight in his stomach he felt at Derek's praises.

_Show him, show him, show him_ , it continued to whisper, temptingly and Stiles felt this helpless need to present himself, to bare all that he could to Derek's kaleidoscope eyes.

And he gave in.

And he was hella embarrassed about it!

Stiles internally cringed as dared a peek through the window and saw Derek staring down at his empty plate with a small smile on his lips, dimple peeking out.  _Damn_ , he thought,  _still too cute_.

Maybe it hadn't gone so bad?

Still, that was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in Stiles' life. It had only been two weeks since their kiss and things had been going good. Actually, scratch that, things have been going  _great_.

Derek was... amazing as always.

The change in their relationship was so effortless. From friends to... this. Stiles wasn't ready too put a title on it _just_ yet. Come on, it's his first... relationship! He might want to take things slow. _For now_.

They had only shared chaste, close-mouthed kisses that were just as amazing as the first time, but Stiles could feel himself wanting more. He wanted to wrap his arms around those strong, broad shoulders, to slip his hands into those midnight black locks, to kiss, bite and lick away at those sinful lips.

Stiles shook his head. _No, no , no, Stiles, no dirty thoughts while on the job,_ he thought, especially about those _rock, hard_ _a-_

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!?" Jethro roared, "Stop standing there like a daft idiot! You have dishes to wash!"

Stiles snapped out of his daydreaming an hung his head in exhaustion. Yes, time to get back to work.

For now.

***

Jethro walked out the closed Diner and threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Stiles and Derek. He sneered in obvious disdain for the pair.

Stiles nonetheless smiled sweetly, "Have a good night!" he called to Jethro's retreating back and lock the door behind the insufferable man, but not without flipping the bird at his retreating back.

Derek snorted and shook his head at Stiles.

The door locked with a low _snick_ and Stiles let out a breath of relief. " _Finally_ , " he groaned, "some peace and quiet."

"Amen." Derek chuckled and Stiles playfully scowled at him.

Derek had already started setting the chairs up on the tables and his eyes followed Stiles as he hesitantly made his way towards Derek. He could hear Stiles' heart beat a mile a minute, indicating that he was rather nervous about something.

Biting his lip, Stiles silently offered a hand to Derek, which Derek gladly took. He decided it was best not say anything, he didn't want to scare Stiles off from saying what he wanted. It obvious something was bothering Stiles.

He followed Stiles behind the big white counter that occupied one half of the diner. Stiles let go of his hand to quickly turn and rummage around beneath the counter, looking for something. Derek leaned back against the counter and waited, he wondered what could possible have Stiles this nervous.

As far as he knew, things had been going well. Maybe he'd done something wrong? Derek racked his brain, trying to find a reason for Stiles' apprehension.

Stiles made a small noise of triumph and abruptly turned around, pulling Derek from his thoughts, he smiled timidly at Derek before tossing him a lemon, surprising Derek. The Alpha caught it with ease, looking at the lemon in confusion. He was nervous cause of a lemon?

"You brought me back here to show me a lemon?" he questioned absently, twirling the lemon in his hand.

Stiles giggled, "No you idiot, that's the secret ingredient!" he grinned toothily. 

"Oh, well I guess I didn't have to work for it." Derek raised an eyebrow, setting the fruit on the counter. Stiles heart rate sped up a bit.

Stiles blushed and bit his lip again, "Who said you didn't have to work?" he said as he slowly walked towards Derek, slow as if not to scare away a skittish animal.

Derek swallowed, nerves making him tense up. "What do you have in mind?" it came out sounding rougher than usual. Oh, God, was that his voice?

Stiles shuddered, coming to stop right in front of Derek. His golden eyes peeking up at him through his lashes. Stiles bit his lip.

" _Close you eyes_." Stiles whispered softly and Derek felt helpless to heed to Stiles' sweet command.

Trembling fingertips held Derek's face steady and ever so softly, a kiss was placed upon his cheek. Derek expected Stiles to pull away after that, but he's surprised when Stiles gently drags his lips across his skin, down his cheek, tip-toeing to the corner of his mouth and dropping another soft kiss there.

" _Derek._ " Stiles sighed, breath puffing out on Derek's lips.

Derek opens his eyes to look down at Stiles. The tips of their noses touching and their mouths barley a breath away. He looks at Stiles' flushed cheeks, his pouted lips and his melted amber gaze, shining in the low fluorescent lights. He is so _damn beautiful_.  

" _Stiles_." Derek groans, eyes falling shut as Stiles finally closes the distance between them and slots their mouths together. 

Stiles lets out a groan as his fingers sneak into Derek's hair, pushing them closer. Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Stiles against him. It felt so good, his body against him, like he belonged there.

Stiles gasped, mouth opening ever so slightly and Derek took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot, wet cavern of Stiles' mouth. God, he tasted so  _sweet_. Derek moaned appreciatively as Stiles whined deep in his throat.

Stiles pushed Derek until his back collided with the counter in the middle of the Diner, not once removing his mouth from Derek's. Stiles raked his nails across Derek's scalp all the way down to the nape of his neck. Derek shivered with want. He could feel himself getting painfully hard in his jeans, he should be embarrassed, but he didn't care. Not when Stiles was kissing him like this. 

Stiles pulled away with a gasp, cheeks flushed, eyes dazed, " _More._ " he whispered hotly against Derek's lips.

Derek felt helpless to oblige.

Derek spun them around, bringing his hands down under to grip the back of Stiles' thighs and lifting him onto the counter. The lemon rolled to the floor, falling with a dull  _thud_.

Derek moaned into Stiles mouth, biting down on his bottom lip, which Stiles returned with his own nip, making Derek growl low in his throat. Derek slid himself between Stiles' open legs, sliding one hand back to grip the nape of his neck and the other helplessly clutching at the small of his back. Stiles moaned, small and sweet, " _Derek._ "

_Yeah, he could definitely get used to this._

***

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips, pulling the man closer. All their movements hurried and needy, whether from lack of touching another human being, or the amount of want for each other that the two of them shared.

Stiles felt pleasure race up and down his spine. His lips tingled from where Derek's touched his. Stiles shivered with want. He wanted Derek. In every way possible. And that was pretty scary for Stiles, but, he couldn't find himself to be scared, here in Derek's arms.

Stiles tugged his hand in Derek's hair, pulling his head back so he could lick and suck on Derek's neck. It felt so right.

Derek growled again, but Stiles knows it's not threatening. Derek is  _liking_ it and Stiles is sort of surprised that  _he's_ doing that Derek.  _Him_. Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek looking at him, his eyes its usual beautiful green but tinged with scarlet red around the edges.

"You're so beautiful, Stiles." Derek says gently, pressing their foreheads together, breathing in each other's air. Stiles blushes, not expecting the compliment, no one has ever called him beautiful. 

Stiles kisses him again, a smile on his lips because he is so damn happy. He has this man. This amazing, beautiful man, that wants to be with him. Him, the Omega weirdo that no one even acknowledges. Him, the secretly broken person, who tries to get by. Him, whose life so far had been dealt a _very_  shitty hand. 

Him. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, pulling him closer. He lost himself in the kiss, he lost himself in Derek. He lost himself so far that he didn't even hear the three sharp knocks on the door.

***

In the back of Derek's mind, through the haze, someone was tapping on something. It was insistent and,frankly, very annoying.

_Tap, tap, tap._   _Tap, tap, tap._

Derek groaned and reluctantly pulled away to blindly look over Stiles' shoulder. Stiles, in turn, buried his face Derek's neck, nuzzling and licking, Derek moaned.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Derek finally opened his eyes to look over Stiles' shoulder and jolted.

_Oh shit!_

" _BLAKE!_ "

***

Stiles was absolutely  _mortified_.

Derek abruptly let go of him, pulling away, blushing furiously from head to toe. 

Stiles sat slumped on the counter, head buried in his hands. God, he was so embarrassed. Talk about first impressions.  _More like first impressions: part two_ , Stiles thought.

" _Blake_." Derek said again total vehemence in his voice, walking around the counter and stalk towards the door.

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself as Derek opened the door for his brother.  _Come on Stiles, get yourself together!,_ he thought as he patted down his apron. His back was towards the brothers and he could hear them furiously whispering to one another.

If only the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Stiles took a deep breath and turned around.

Derek and Blake abruptly stopped talking, awkwardly standing there staring at Stiles and Stiles, in turn, looking at them, waiting for... something. How awkward could his life get?

Stiles gave an uncomfortable cough as he took the time to finally look at Blake. And, _wow_ , he really hadn't changed from the young, mischievous child Stiles remembered.

Blake still looked the same, green eyes, a shade darker from Derek's, alight with mischief, jet black locks falling down in waves, brushing the tops of his broad shoulders. He had really grown up. Frankly, Stiles thought he looked older than his years, well, at least older than Stiles. There were hints of stubble on his angular cheeks and pointed chin. He also stood a good few inches above  _Derek_. And Derek himself was a few inches taller than  _Stiles_. So, he was basically a giant. A big, muscular, Sam-Winchester looking giant.

Stiles racked his brain, trying to think of an appropriate thing to say to Blake. To his best friend, whom he didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to when he left town. Stiles felt guilt pool deep in his gut as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Blake I-" Stiles started, but was cut off by Blake darting forward and grapping Stiles in a big bone crushing bear hug that had him a few inches off the ground.

Stiles was stunned.

He was sure Blake would hold the past against him. That he would ignore him, just like Stiles had all those years ago, when things had turned to shit. But his old friend seemed just happy to see him. 

Stiles felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had truly thought that Blake would treat him with indifference, but he should have known better than to think his friend would do that. As kids, Blake had been the only one to become his friend and that didn't care that he was an Omega. Blake would never understand how that selfless act gotten Stiles through the bullies and asshats that occupied Beacon Hills. Stiles was happy to have his friend back.

"Dude! It's been forever!" Blake said excitedly, wrapping his arms even more tightly around Stiles.

Stiles laughed at Blake's puppy dog routine, some things never changed, "Yeah, I'm sorry dude. I'm so sorry for not saying bye." he said, "It's good to see you too." he patted Blake's back.

A low growl sounded from the side and Stiles and Blake both turned to look incredulously at Derek. Derek stood there defiantly, a scowl on his lips and red eyes glaring hard at his brother.

Blake laughed and let go of Stiles, "Sorry, man," he raised his hands at Derek. Stiles brows scrunched in confusion. What the hell was that?

" _Anyways_ ," Blake continued, rolling his eyes at Derek as he turned to Stiles and smiled wide, "How've you been?"

***

"Sorry about the impromptu meeting. Again." Derek apologized one more time as they got out of the car.

Derek had been red-faced when he had seen his brother standing there in doorway of the diner, grinning like a fucking loon. And he was pretty sure Stiles was just as embarrassed, he probably didn't think he would meet Blake again in _that_ kind of position. Oh God, who even knows how long Blake was standing there. Derek flushed red all over again.

Stiles gave a soft laugh, "It's okay, Derek. We would have met sooner or later, just maybe not in that position at least." he smiled gently. "I'm just glad your brother wasn't mad at me."

What?

"Why would he mad at you?" Derek asked, he knew his brother and Stiles had sort of drifted apart soon after starting staring the fourth grade, but he was sure it wasn't because of an argument. Blake had once said after they had left to New York, that Stiles had just abruptly stopped talking to him and Cora and usually just kept to himself. Derek had assumed it was due to his parents deaths.

Derek could only imagine what Stiles had been through.

"Well... I didn't really say goodbye to y'all when you left." Stiles said, shoulders hunched as he leaned against the car and stared off into the distance.

Derek shook his head and let out a soft laugh, "You know he wouldn't hold that against you." He wrapped an arm around Stiles' tense shoulders, feeling them relax slowly under his grip.

They stood there for a moment, a comfortable silence falling over them as they both looked off into the distance. Stiles contently rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

This was it.

Derek's favorite moments. When nothing had to be said and they just stood there under the moonlight, listening to each other's heartbeats.

Derek had never felt so connected with someone before. Stiles opened this side to him that he didn't even know existed. He had never felt this need to be protective, to be selfless, to be the best person that he could be and to... be loving.

If you had asked Derek last year if he thought it was possible to fall for someone in two and a half weeks, he would have called you fuckin' crazy.

But now...now he had met Stiles.

And he was falling hard.

Sometimes Derek had to remind himself to take things slow, to wait because Stiles was still young and had some tough choices ahead of him. He didn't want to scare him off with these intense feelings rolling around inside him. So he decided to take things slow, well as slow as he could after tonight.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stiles said softly, pulling Derek from his thoughts. Derek turned to look down at Stiles, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased, chuckling.

Stiles affectionately whacked him over the head, raising a brow, his whole demeanor daring Derek to answer.

Derek shrugged, he wasn't really going to tell Stiles what was going on his head... and heart, he wasn't _that_ crazy. "Stuff and thangs." he replied absently with a slight southern accent.

Stiles laughed, a deep hearty laugh, one that had him clutching his stomach and bowling over, "Oh my God! Did you just making a Walking Dead reference!?" he laughed even harder, "Oh my God! And you're a Deputy!" he shook head side to side, tears streaming down his face.

Derek was about to make a snarky reply when the front door to the house was slammed open with a loud bang, bouncing off the adjacent wall.

Mrs. Daehler stood in the doorway, eyes flared bright with gold.

Stiles jumped away from Derek as if he caught on fire. His eyes were wide as he looked at his Aunt, he looked... scared?

Derek could hear his heart ponding in his chest and his wolf sensed the distress rolling off of Stiles in waves. Derek tried to reach for Stiles but the boy stepped back, putting his hands up to stop Derek from getting any closer.

"Stiles!" Mrs. Daehler said sharply, pulling Derek's attention away from Stiles, her cold eyes raked over him in disdain. "Come inside the house now." she said slow and steady, in a way that made Derek shiver.

Stiles audibly swallowed, "Thank you for the ride." he said softly, not looking Derek in the eyes and he turned his back to make his way into the house, his back a rigid line of tension.

Derek's wolf whined as he helplessly watched Stiles walk toward the house and disappear into the doorway. With one last glare, Mrs. Daehler slammed the door shut.

_What the hell just happened_?

***

Stiles waited in the foyer and watched Derek get into his car and drive off. He let out a breath of relief as he saw his tail lights disappear into the night.

God, that had been close. Stiles had been careful so far about what he told Derek about the Daehlers. He kept it vague but not too vague. He surely didn't want him to know they were some crack head, Purist, lunatics. That would just not end well. For anyone.

Stiles had thought it was safe, since Matt was not around and Violet rarely made an appearance but he had been dead wrong. How would he have known his reclusive of an aunt would choose tonight to pop out. Stiles shook his head, it was a close call.

Stiles trailed into the kitchen where he knew his Aunt was waiting.

Violet Daehler had changed over the years. She was a the shell of the woman she once was. Strong and unyielding, her demeanor, in the beginning, had always given off an aura of control and power. Of a woman who knew what she wanted and what she deserved.

Now, she was a ghost.

Her once bright blue eyes, sunken in, her skin an unhealthy pallor, as it hung over bones as fragile looking as porcelain. Dark smudges appeared under her eyes, which were bloodshot and wide with... terror, Stiles thought sadly.

What unnerved Stiles the most though, was the uneasy calmness that surrounded his aunt. Her heartbeat was steady, though her eyes suggested she was anything but calm.

She slowly walked to Stiles, and clutched his arm in and tight grip. Her broken nails dug into his arms as she spoke, voice low and ominous, "Never again Stiles." Her eyes pleaded with him, "You cannot see him."

Anger sparked in Stiles, "Why?" he replied angrily, trying to pull his arm away. Why should he stop? For once in his life things were going right. And he was _happy._

His aunt just held on tighter, "You know why." she stated, eyes glowing gold in distress, and "And you know who." she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, Stiles flinched.

All they had ever done was hurt him, why would they stop now?

"Stiles." she pulled his face to look at her, " _Please_." she pleaded unshed tears in her eyes.

Stiles didn't know what to feel. Why should he feel bad for her? Why should he stop seeing Derek? _Why?_

Nevertheless, Stiles nodded. They could hear what they wanted to hear.

His aunt let out a sigh of relief, letting him go, she disappeared like she always did.

Stiles stood in the kitchen. Think. He looked down a the healing crescents on his arms, watching as each slowly disappeared like they were never there.

Stiles clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to stop seeing Derek, the man was one of the brighter spots in Stiles' cruel, young life. And he wasn't going to give that up without a fight.

***

"Sooooo, you and Stiles hmm?" 

Derek groaned and hung his head. He did not want to have this conversation with his brother right now. He stepped into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, getting ready for whatever Blake had to say.

Blake sat perched in Derek's desk chair, one ankle crossed over his knee, flipping through a book but not really reading it, a mischievous grin on his stupid face.

"Yeah, me and Stiles." Derek said gruffly, it wasn't that hard to imagine him and Stiles, jeez.

Derek snatched the book out of Blake's hands and placed it neatly on the desk. All he wanted to do was relax, was that too much to ask? After what had happened with Stiles' aunt, he was pretty sure the woman hated him and he really wanted to change that. He just didn't know how...

"Dude, I knew something was up when mom said you're rarely home now days." Blake said excitedly as he shot out of the chair and jumped on Derek's bed. "You're always home." he said, bouncing on the mattress a little.

"I'm still home." Derek said absently, wondering what his mother knew. Derek wouldn't call himself a... _recluse_ , but he was definitely a home body.

And his mother _definitely_ knew that.

Derek took a seat in the vacated desk chair and started untying his shoes as he continued, "I don't see why it's so surprising?"

Blake laughed, "Are you serious? You guys never even talked before! And now you're all _friendly._ " he shuddered in horror, "God! I'm gonna be scared for life bleh!" he gagged.

Derek threw a shoe at his brother and hitting Blake right in the face, "I knew you saw something!" he growled.

"Of course I did! How could I not? You guys were going at it like a pair of sex starved teenagers!" Blake shuddered again, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to fling the thought away.

Derek flushed in embarrassment, "You know what? It doesn't even matter, I am not going to talk about this with you." he got up, stalked over to the bed and shoved Blake off.

Blake rolled off the bed with ease, "Ohhh lover boy's touchy?" he teased, making his way his way toward the door. Derek rolled his eyes. God, sometimes he could really strangle his brother.

Derek went to close the door behind his brother, when Blake abruptly turned around in the doorway, a thoughtful look in his green eyes.

"Derek, whatever you got going on with Stiles," he said softly, "keep it up, because I'm pretty sure we- the pack- have never seen you happier." he smiled, "And fuck what other people think."

And with that his brother shut the door.

***

That night Stiles has The Dream again.

It started off like it always did. He opens his eyes and sees nothing, a faint, smoky mist rises from the ground, surrounding him, creating a thin veil around him. Everything around him feels impalpable. Sometimes he can see shadows in the haze; dark and looming, their hovering presence glum like ghosts.

His body moves to its own rhythm.

Barefoot, he crunches through fallen leaves. Wind whips around him and he knows he should feel it. Feel the cold. Feel the bone-chilling air seep into his skin and numb his body. He doesn't feel it.

But... he can hear it.

Off in the distance she is whispering his name. She is calling to him. So far. She is always so _far_.

It's _her_ voice. And he knows it.

" _Stiles..._ " She calls again and he wants to cry. Because he and Isaac will never hear this voice again outside of  their dreams.

" _Stiles._ " His mother calls.

He speeds up, cutting through the fog as it tries to cling to his moving body, the smoky tendrils wrapping around him as his surroundings become clearer and clearer.

The fog slowly melts away as Stiles finds himself in the Preserve. The leaves swirl about his feet, the moon hangs low in the night sky, illuminating the trees in its mute silver glow.

It's a sick joke. It always is.

The voice of his mother leading him to the forests of Beacon Hills. To the clearing. To the stump.

He stands there. And tears fall down his cheeks.

He will never see her again.

She will be a ghost that haunts his dreams.

And she will never be forgotten.

"Stiles!" A deep voice booms.

This draws a surprised and slightly scared gasp from Stiles. That's never happened before. He's only ever heard his mother.

His father?

"STILES!" It shouted louder, vibrating through Stiles with the sheer power in his voice.  No... not his father. This voice was too rough. Too weathered. It sounded like the voice of an old soul. Someone who had lived through many lifetimes and the hardships that came with it. Stiles walked deeper into the clearing trying to find the origin of the enigmatic voice as the wind harshly picked up around him.

Stiles rushed further into the clearing, hands outstretched as he tried to keep his balance in the violent winds. It whipped wildly at his clothes, roaring in his ears, leaves flew into his vision, rendering him sightless. Stiles slapped at the foliage, until he was forced to close his eyes if he didn't want to blinded by leaves.

He kept his hands extended, blindly searching for stable ground. The wind roared around him, powerful and brutal.

Stiles stumbled forward, forehead smacking into a hard surface, knees painfully hitting the ground. The winds above him stopped abruptly. And waves of black floated in and out of his vision, he groaned in pain as he fell sideways, curling in on himself and holding his pounding head.

Stiles tried to blink away the blurry confusion in his head as he slowly got to his feet and noticed where he was.

The hard surface he had slammed his face into was the strange stump.

Stiles noted, sadly, that in the hard, fractured grooves of the stump, was blood. He gently touched forehead and his fingertips came away with red.

He didn't know what made him do it, but his hand reached towards the stump. It was calling to him. To touch. To feel.

Stiles' hand ghosted upon the rough, worn surface. The tips of his finger brushing it gently, the faintest of pressure and then he felt it.

A sudden burst of energy that burned in his chest and spread throughout his body in waves, making the tips of his toes and finger tingle in awareness.

This was it.

This was what he was here for.

He pressed his hand flat against it, feeling the energy wrap around him,  buzzing beneath his skin.

And then suddenly it went away.

It was sucked right out of him like someone had turned the on the switch of a vacuum.

Drained. A sudden emptiness came over him, leaving him hollow and bare.

A darkness came overhead suddenly, swallowing the light of the moon and covering the forest in its midnight black blankets. Stiles felt a sense of dread deep in his heart. He was alone. Swallowed by black.

Red eyes watched him from the darkness, glistening with anger and malice. Teeth, large and gleaming, set in a treacherous grin. Stiles shook in fear. Bones trembling. A vicious snarl erupted into the air and Stiles _ran_.

He ran for his life into the unknown.

Stiles willed his feet to move faster, trying to escape. A ferocious roar followed him, sounding closer than Stiles' would have liked. His heart raced in terror.

He could hear the creature gaining on him, panting with exertion, a low growl emerged from its throat.

All of a sudden Stiles was thrown to the ground. He cried out as landed on the ground, a heavy weight on top of him.

A clawed hand wrapped around his throat, digging into his skin, drawing blood, cutting off air. Stiles struggled to breath.

" _Stiles!_ " It growled in his ear.

The hand tightened further. " _STI_ -"

A loud clap thunder _boomed_ , waking Stiles' from his dreams.

Stiles shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Dazed, his eyes searched wildly for red eyes lurking in the dark bedroom. Images flashed through his head. The darkness. His mother's voice. The Stump, its energy coursing through his body. The _creature_.

It was all a dream.

Stiles let out a breath of relief, running a hand through his sweaty hair and flopped back onto his bed. _See nothing to worry about_ , he reassured himself.

God, his dreams have been getting crazier and crazier. And it all started ever since Isaac and him had come across that damn Stump. Every night it was the same thing.

But that creature... that was something else.

In all his dreams, that creature had never made an appearance. It had _terrified_ him. He didn't even know why, his dream self just _knew_ it was bad news. These dreams were messing with his head. Some nights he just laid there, trying to figure out what they  _meant_. 

Stiles absently rubbed his forehead, it was done, that was all that mattered.

Rain pattered against the window pane, a gentle lullaby at odds with the tumultuous thunder that crashed and clashed above. Stiles let the sound wash over him, closing his eyes, listening to the gentle rhythm.

On a particularly loud strike, Stiles heard a squeaky _meep_ from the other side of the room.

There, under his ancient Captain America cover, was a huddled, shivering Isaac. Stiles could make out Milo's tail sticking out from the edge of the blanket, probably from where Isaac had a death grip on the poor kitten.

Stiles softly snorted, Isaac never fared well during storm like these. He had once asked his brother, during the first months they had moved in with the Daehlers,  why he was so afraid?

Isaac had looked up at him from his perch on his lap, blue eyes, large and luminous, his little lip wobbled, "Cuz it took them away." he whispered, before tears rolled down his rounded cheeks. A storm had veered his parents car off the road that night and Stiles understood how Isaac's little mind thought the storm was the bad guy of the scenario. But, Stiles knew it was purely accidental.

Stiles had sadly held his brother that night, his own tears falling onto Isaac golden curls.  "It's gonna be okay Izzy. I promise." he choked out, "We're gonna be okay."

Stiles looked to his brother's shuddering form, "Izzy." he called.

Isaac's head popped out from the foot out his bed, his mop of golden curls disheveled, his eyes wide in the dark room.

Stiles lifted his blanket in offering.

Isaac and Milo snuggled themselves into Stiles' side and Stiles gently wrapped an arm around his brother, "It's gonna be okay." he whispered gently into the night, "We're gonna be okay."

***

"You know, I know you and Derek are  _dating_." Isaac said as Stiles proceeded to flail and slam his head into the cabinet shelf it was currently under.

"Shit!" Stiles swore as he rubbed his sore head. He had been already planning on telling his brother about Derek tonight and had tried his best to plan everything accordingly. He had a night off from the diner, and he was planning on making Isaac's favorite dinner, watching avengers for the hundredth time and then finally finding the right time to tell Isaac.

But he had obviously underestimated his brother.

"It's okay," Isaac continued, unaware of a very stiff looking Stiles, "I like him and he drives a Camaro." he nodded thoughtfully.

Stiles barked out a laugh, "Are you really telling me that your basing our relationship off him having a Camaro?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged, "Well, he's really awesome too!." he gave a goofy grin

"So..." Stiles started tentatively, "you're okay with it?" he slowly lowered himself on the chair besides Isaac.

"Well, you're happy right?" he asked Stiles, looking at him with his blue eyes large and serious. In that moment he looked much older than his eleven years.

Stiles swallowed, "Yeah, I do." he said softly.

Isaac broke out into a huge grin,"Well, then that's all that matters."

Stiles felt his heart overfill with love as he grabbed his brother in a hug and buried his face into Isaac's curls. Isaac tried his best to squirm away but Stiles was just not ready to let go.

"Oh my God!" Isaac huffed out, wriggling in Stiles arms, "I'm too old for this man!" he playfully pushed at Stiles' chest.

Stiles laughed, light and free, "Shut up and take it." he squeezed even harder and Isaac wheezed.

Stiles wasn't sure what to expect when he told Isaac about Derek, but he was happy that Isaac was so accepting. It took a load off his chest knowing that Isaac, the most important person in Stiles' life, was okay with Derek, someone who he hoped would _become_ an important person in his life.

He let Isaac go and happily ruffled his brother's curls, "Come on, lets go eat."

***

"So, I've made plans for us to stay in L.A for the weekend, next week." the Hale matriarch announced as they all sat around the large dining table, excluding his father, Derek's head shot up from his breakfast.

L.A? What the hell were they going to do in L.A?

After his talk with Blake, Derek had been planning on taking things to the next level with Stiles and hopefully it didn't back fire in his face. He was thinking a nice date? May be a nice scenic drive? Or you know some alone time... maybe some kissing? Derek shuddered, yeah definitely some more kissing, he nodded to himself.

"Yes, the exciting wedding shopping." Peter drawled from his seat at the table, his mate, Meredith playfully slapped his shoulder. Peter and Meredith had arrived earlier this morning and Derek noticed that Meredith... was surprisingly good for his uncle. The honey-eyed blonde made his uncle happy, you could tell with every look that passed between them. The happiness, the trust.... the love.

Derek wanted that.

"Yes, wedding shopping." his mother continued giving a stern look to Peter, "Well, I made all the plans and we are in for a busy trip. I even got us an appointment at La Lupe."

Laura and Cora squealed and turned to each other already excitedly whispering plans to one another.

"What the hell's 'La Lupe'?" Blake yawned out groggily still waking up in the morning, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Only the best wedding designer on the west coast!" Laura, Meredith and Cora shouted in unison. Okay that was pretty scary.

"Ummm, Mom I have work and stuff?" Derek said, internally pleading that his mother let him stay home. He really, _really_ wanted to do something special for Stiles.

"Well Derek," his mother gave him a knowing look, "I know that and that is also why your in charge of the house while we're all gone."

Derek sighed in relief. Thank God for his mother.

Talia got up from her seat at the head of the table, "So expect all of you to make plans for the trip and be prepared for next week. Also, Derek I suggest you tell your _friend_ about our plans," she winked.

Derek choked on his cereal.

"What friend!?" Peter and Cora cried simultaneously.

***

He was late.

Derek jumped into the Camaro and threw it in drive.

Damn he was really late, it was already nine-thirty and Derek was usually at the diner by eight.

That would have been fine but Derek was planning something special. He hadn't talked to Stiles all weekend because of the arrival of Peter, Blake and Meredith.

It didn't help that today of all days, Argent had decided to pile a whole bunch of paperwork just for Derek, putting a dent in his plans.

"No, no ,no ,no." Derek whined as he got every red light possible on his way to the Diner.

He glanced to the bouquet of flowers that sat on the partner seat. They were poppies, red and bright, they reminded Derek of Stiles. When he had ran into the closing florist he originally thought of buying roses, but the poppies had caught his eyes.

They were a little wilted but nonetheless beautiful. He was sure Stiles would like it. He just hoped it wasn't too much.

Derek finally, _finally_ pulled into the Diner's parking lot and noticed that everyone had already left. The lot was empty as he parked and got out of the car, a light drizzle starting overhead.

Derek grabbed the bouquet, hiding it behind his back as he made his way towards the entrance. As he got closer he noticed that Stiles was alone tonight his back was towards the door as he sat hunched at the bar.

Derek could see the tension in the young man's shoulders, his head bowed and buried in his hands. He looked... distressed?

Derek knocked on the door and Stiles' head shot up and whipped around.

His beautiful amber eyes were filled with sadness, unshed tears evident in their golden pools. Derek's heart clenched in his chest and his wolf whined to fix whatever was making Stiles sad.

Derek hesitantly raised a hand and waved at Stiles through the glass. Stiles gave him a sweet, sad smile and jumped off the stool to open the door.

Derek's hand clenched tighter on the bouquet as Stiles opened the door. He was instantly surrounded by the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon, it weaved its way around him, pulling him towards Stiles.

He could hear Stiles heart beating fast in his ears as he leaned down, cupping a hand around Stiles' face and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for being late." Derek whispered.

Stiles snorted and slapped Derek on the chest, "God!" he exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming!" he cried, slapping Derek on the chest with both hands.

Derek laughed, grabbing Stiles' hands in one hand and pinning it on his chest. "Why would I not come?"

Stiles buried his face into Derek's neck, "Cause of my aunt." he grumbled, breath ghosting over Derek's skin.

"Stiles, I know she doesn't like me but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing you." he said gently, letting go of Stiles' wrist and putting hand on his back, pulling him closer.

"Besides I got you something." he said softly, stepping back little and nervously presenting Stiles with the bouquet.

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise as he took the bouquet from Derek's hand and brought them to his face to smell. A beautiful smile spread over his face, "Now I know why all the girls want flowers." he giggled, "They're beautiful, Derek. Thank You."

Okay now before he lost his nerve, "Actually that's not all..."

"Better not be any chocolates." Stiles joked raising a brow.

Derek gave a nervous laugh, "No, no chocolates...  I actually wanted to invite you over to our house next weekend."

Stiles gaped, "To meet your family." his heart was doing over time again.

"No!-no family." Derek reassured, "They're going to be gone for the weekend, so, it's just going to be us. You and me. Alone." Derek finished awkwardly.

Stiles blushed and nodded, "Yeah, Derek, I would like that." he said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Derek sagged in relief.

"Just don't do that again." Stiles playfully slapped Derek upside the head with the bouquet. "I was gonna have a heart attack you dumb wolf."

Derek laughed, as he caught Stiles lips with his, "I promise." he whispered against his lips and slotted their mouths together.

Stiles moaned as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, he pulled away and Derek whined at the loss, "You better." he whispered hotly before capturing Derek's lips again.

***

"Mr. Daehler, I think they're together."

The glass in Matt's hand shattered, "What do you mean ' _together_ '?" he snarled viciously.

The voice at the other end of the line whimpered, "I'm sorry-Mr. Daehler, I mean a relationship-I think they are in a relationship."

"WHAT!" Matt growled throwing the broken shards on the floor.

"I mean-" the person swallowed "I've seen them hold hands and the Hale Alpha brought him flowers and when he did they were-" a deep breath, "kissing."

Matt roared in anger, the windows vibrating in their hold. What the hell was his Omega thinking!? He was his! Only his!

"Mr. Daehler?" the voice cried in fear.

Matt reigned himself in, his wolf was bursting with anger, prowling under his skin, raging to get out and Tear. Him. Apart.

" _Jethro_." Matt hissed.

"Yes, sir?" the Beta whimpered on the other end.

"I am returning a little earlier than planned." he said quietly, "And I expect you to keep an eye on the Omega in the meantime."

"Yes, sir"

"And hopefully, I will see my naughty little Omega in a week." Matt grinned salaciously, "I wonder what else my little Omega has been up to?"

***


	9. The Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some lovin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. There were so many things I wanted to include and so many things I wanted to explore that this chapter turned out to be a monster to write. But I hope you guys enjoy it either way because things are going to start going down in the next chapters, so keep up.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment and subscribe!  
> Comment  
> Comment  
> Comment  
> And oh yeah  
> COMMENT!

_Click, click, click._

"Isaac come on!"

_Click, click, click._

"Five more minutes!" Isaac cried, frantically snapping pictures.

Stiles huffed as he watched his brother jump around from shop to shop, clicking pictures as he went. They were currently strolling down Main Street which ran straight through Beacon Hills and was littered with little shops and restaurants. The chill air chattered Stiles' teeth as they walked. The temperature had really dropped this past week and it seemed like it was really going to snow, which was exciting since it hadn't snowed in Beacon Hills since the sixties.

But Stiles guessed the cold air didn't matter since he had Derek.

Warm hugs  _and_ kisses? Sign Stiles up!

Stiles absently smiled as his thoughts turned to his date. The date was slated for tonight and Stiles was  _ecstatic_.

He was finally getting to spend some proper alone time with Derek that wasn't in the crowded quarters of a camaro or the grease infested Diner. He was excited...and sort of nervous.

Nervous, because any number of things could go wrong on this date. Stiles might fuck up or Derek might finally realize what a weirdo and drama laden person Stiles was and he just...it would break his heart is it ever came to that.

"Bro! You gotta see this!" Isaac shouted from a few steps ahead, navy scarf billowing in the wind as he pulled Stiles from his thoughts.

Everything would be alright, he reassured himself. He was finally going to have some alone time with Derek and that's all that mattered.

Stiles sped up, hitching Isaac's backpack over his shoulder, Milo  _meowed_  annoyingly at being jostled.

"Sorry buddy." Stiles said softly over his shoulder as Milo's little head popped out of the open zipper giving him an unimpressed look.

"Look!" Isaac pointed excitedly when Stiles finally cached up to him.

Stiles' eyes followed his finger to an old Polaroid camera that sat in the window display. Isaac's grin got wider.

Stiles snorted, "You want an  _ancient_  camera?" he asked unbelievably.

Isaac shot him a glare, "It's not  _ancient_ , it's a classic." he said and then went back to looking at the camera with wide eyes, pressing his hands to the glass in wonder.

Stiles sighed, "You really want it don't you?" 

Isaac nodded, "It's only fair since my birthday is coming up." he shot Stiles an innocent look and grinned.

Stiles swallowed. He didn't really have the money to splurge since he tried to save as much as he could after Matt took his cut for the Pack Fund. He only spent it every now and then when Isaac needed to develop the pictures from his camera or when he needed to buy some groceries for the house. Birthday presents were a luxury that Stiles had not had since his parents death, but he made sure Isaac got something every year. Whether it be a small pack of Pokémon cards or a very ugly pair of socks, Stiles made sure his brother got something, no matter how small it was.

Stiles ruffled Isaac's curls, "We'll see Izzy. We'll see." he said gently as he led his brother away from the shop, plans already forming in his head.

"Oh!" Isaac stood up straighter and then looked sideways at Stiles with a knowing smile, "Tonight's your  _da-ate_." he said singing the last word and looking as gleeful as the devil.

Stiles blushed, he didn't think Isaac would've remembered, "Yeah it is. So?" 

Isaac's grin got even wider, "Then we gotta get home now!" Isaac exclaimed and grabbed Stiles' arm to tug him down the street.

Stiles stumbled and laughed, "Isaac, what's with the rush?"

"Well, sweet brother of mine," Isaac said sweetly, "This is your first date aaaaand..." he flipped around and pulled out his camera, "I plan to document every moment of this." the flash went off, blinding Stiles.

Stiles heard Isaac laugh maniacally and then his little feet patter away on the concrete as he rubbed his eyes after the flash. 

" _Isaac_!" Stiles playfully roared as he chased his brother and his stupid camera down the street.

***

"Oh my God! Derek! Take a fuckin' break!" Blake whined nasally as he held his nostrils closed and walked into the kitchen. "The whole house smells like fuckin' lemon Pledge! It's giving me a headache!"

Derek flipped his brother off and continued washing the dishes. He had been at it all day, cleaning the house from top to bottom. 

He was fuckin' nervous about tonight. Like, a lot.

He was stress cleaning. It was totally healthy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys! You can't even wash your own dishes!" he scrubbed angrily at the plate in his hands, "Pack of pigs." he said low under his breath.

"More like wolves." Blake corrected, offering him a unapologetic smile and jumping up on to the newly cleaned counter to Derek's left.

Derek shot him an unimpressed look. Blake only grinned and made sure he obnoxiously rubbed his ass back and forth on the counter before settling in.

Derek growled in warning.

"What?" Blake asked and shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my fault your nervous about your  _date_." he wickedly grinned.

"What date?" Peter asked walking into the kitchen, holding a steaming mug of coffee and the morning newspaper.

Derek groaned, hanging his head in defeat. Peter just raised an amused eyebrow.

Blake barked out a laugh, "Well, uncle Peter, our dear Derek has asked that  _friend_  Mom was talking about, on a date." 

Peter gave a thoughtful look, "Oh, no wonder you're cleaning." he said taking a seat at the kitchen table, "You're stress cleaning." he teased, grinning at Blake.

"The big bad Alpha's  _ner-wous._ " Blake taunted, nudging on Derek's hip with his foot.

"You know what?" Derek said, irritated, he dropped the plate back into the sink, "You guys can wash your own dishes!" he turned on his heel and walked away from the sink. All the talking was making him more on edge and even more nervous.

"Damn!" Peter cursed, "I was just about to ask you to wash my cup." he held up his empty cup up for Derek to see.

Derek batted his uncle's hand out the way, "You can wash it yourself." he snapped and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, stress cleaning and attitude-y." Peter mused, "He's definitely nervous." 

Derek rolled his eyes as he stomped up the stairs, "When are you guys going to leave!?" Derek growled when he got to the top.

Peter's annoying laugh rang from the kitchen, "Must be a special  _friend_." he called out. 

"You have no idea." Blake whispered back, scandalously. 

Derek's bedroom door shut with a loud  _slam._

***

Stiles swallowed nervously, wiping his palms on his jeans and looking at the mirror in front of him.

Nerves were quickly burning through his excitement. 

Doubts and insecurities floated into his thoughts as he looked at his reflection.

He hoped Derek didn't take him out somewhere fancy to eat for diner, he didn't really have any nice clothes. His shoes were a little on the older side, his red plaid shirt had a little tear in the hem and the white undershirt he wore was actually from work. But he thought he looked presentable enough. At least, he hoped he did.

He also didn't want to deal with the other people in town because they were definitely going to be throwing some nasty looks his and Derek's way. And he didn't want Derek to see him the way other people did.

Like he wasn't worthy of being on a date with Derek.

"Stiles!" Isaac banged on the door, "I gotta pee! What's taking so long?" he called through the door.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming out." he called, patting himself down one last time.

Isaac raised an unimpressed brow at Stiles when he opened the door. 

"That's what you're wearing?" Isaac questioned, giving Stiles a very unimpressed once over.

"Yes." Stiles said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, he thought he looked fine enough.

Isaac pouted and shook his head, "No, no, no" he said grabbing Stiles' arm and leading him back towards their room.

"Didn't you have to pee?" Stiles asked as they stepped into the room.

"I lied, so sue me." Isaac replied, shrugging, "I just wanted to see what you were wearing." he waved a hand in Stiles' direction, motioning him to sit on the bed.

"Bro, I'm not changing." Stiles said with finality as he sat on the bed, he really didn't have anything better. He was way too exhausted to even _try_ to find something to wear.

Jethro had been up his ass when he had requested Friday night off for his "stupid ass Omega problems." The Beta had made sure that Stiles had no break today. He had stood at the sink for _hours_ , neck deep in dirty dishware. Stiles was surprised that he was even allowed his lunch break with the way Jethro was running things today.

The douche had even requested that Stiles be at the Diner  _all day_ tomorrow, from morning to night. 

So, he was beyond exhausted. And frustrated. Mostly exhausted though.

And then he had drunk that god awful tea that Betsy had pushed onto him.

The lady just couldn't take no for an answer. She had bombarded Stiles when he was getting his coat on and ordered him to "drink this!"

That tea had probably been one the worst drinks Stiles has ever had. He only drank it to get Betsy off his back because really he didn't need anymore problems in the workplace, he really didn't. The tea had tasted like ass. Like the ass of an ass. And he's talking about an actually donkey here ladies and gentleman.

Stiles gagged as he remembered the memory. Yeah, it was not a good one.

He softly sighed, he just hoped he wasn't too tired to enjoy his date with Derek. His eyes focused on Isaac and he watched as his brother rummaged around his dresser.

"Isaac, come on man," Stiles whined, "I'm way too tired to change."

"Bro, you are changing, " Isaac said with a bossy tone "I am not letting you wear that to your first date. You look like you just got out of work."

"Yeah, cause I did." Stiles replied, fanning his face a little. Man, why was it so hot in their room? Stiles was sure there was a fine sheen of sweat on his body from the warmth that encompassed the room. Maybe his Aunt had messed with the thermostat? Stiles pulled his sticky shirt away from his body, nose crinkling in distaste as Isaac pulled out a long sleeve blue plaid button down and a black t-shirt, he threw them both at Stiles.

Stiles groaned as he let the soft fabric hit his face and slowly slide down to fall into his lap.

"Because I am an awesome brother, I read an article in Vogue for you." Isaac announced, waving his hands in Stiles direction, motioning for him to get ready, "And I read that if you have brown or light brown eyes you should wear blue because it makes your eyes pop." he continued "And if you have blue eyes like mine, you should wear lots of browns and purples." he pointed to the chocolate brown t-shirt he was wearing.

Stiles stared at his brother in surprise, brows raised into hairline. He noticed the shirt really did bring out Isaac's baby blue eyes. 

Isaac grinned in triumph, "Don't say I never loved you bro."

Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately.

***

Derek swallowed before he knocked on the big oak door and stepped back, poppies in hand behind his back. 

He hoped everything went well tonight. He hadn't planned anything big, just simple a dinner at the house and then maybe a movie or two. It was simple but hopefully not too simple. He just really wanted to spend some proper alone time with Stiles. 

Derek's wolf was restless in anticipation.

The door swung wide open and revealed a very serious looking Isaac, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Hey, Isaac." Derek greeted, Isaac looked unimpressed as he assessed him with an intensity that Derek didn't even know eleven year olds could even possess.

"You better not hurt him." Isaac warned, pointing a finger in Derek's direction, "And I like you and your car, so you better be careful!" he jabbed the finger in Derek's face and the Alpha took a startled step back.

"Isaac!" Stiles reprimanded as he appeared out of the kitchen. "I told you to let him in." his cheeks tinted red as he rushed to the doorway all flustered.

Isaac snorted "No, no, it's fine we were having a nice chat." he replied, glaring at Derek, "Weren't we Derek?"

 "Yeah," Derek nodded, he had to commend the kid, he was actually feeling very threatened, Derek couldn't even hear the lie in his heart.

"That's right." Isaac smirked as he turned on his heel and made his way into what Derek assumed was the family room.

Stiles buried his burning face behind his hands, "What am I gonna do with him?" he moaned in despair and shook his head helplessly.

Derek chuckled, "It's alright, Stiles, he's just looking out for you."

Stiles shook his head some more before raising it to look at Derek. He gave a soft affectionate smile.

_He's so beautiful._

Derek swallowed nervously as he looked Stiles up and down, noticing the way his eyes seemed to glow in the dim porch light. "You look really nice tonight." Derek said shyly, cheeks burning with heat as he pulled the flowers out and gently handed them to Stiles. Stiles' eyes softened and lit up, "You're not so bad yourself." he gave a soft smile in return, skin flushed a pink as he brought the flowers up to his nose to smell.

His eyes were brighter tonight, its amber depths warming Derek to the core and its golden hues shining in the dim lighting. His high cheekbones flushed a sweet pink, pulling Derek's eyes to the beauty marks that adorned it. God, he was so beautiful.

Sometimes, it still amazed Derek how natural things with Stiles felt. How he fitted so seamlessly in sync with Derek the human and the wolf.

He made him... he made him feel so  _complete._

"Derek?" Stiles called, gently snapping him out of his thoughts with a raised brow.

Derek gave him a small reassuring smile in return and held out a hand, "Ready to go?" .

Stiles nodded and took hold of his hand, "Yeah, just let me grab my jacket."He snatched his jacket from the hook near the door. "Good night Izzy! " he shouted before slamming the door behind him.

"Shall we?" Derek gestured down the porch steps, noticing the the uptick in Stiles' heart as it picked up pace.

"We shall... but first," Stiles tugged Derek forward and quickly pressed his mouth against Derek's. A chaste little peck.

A chaste little peck that Derek's wolf quickly turned into something else.

His wolf growled in pleasure as Stiles moaned, small and sweet and Derek pulled him closer. The Omega followed, fitting his body against Derek's. Derek groaned deep in his throat, letting go of Stiles' hand, he cupped his palms gently around the Omega's jaw. Stiles whined low in his throat and clutched helplessly at his back, jacket and flowers wrinkling in his hands as sweet moans spilled from his lips.

Derek slowly nipped his bottom lip, pulling a gasp from Stiles. God, he tasted so sweet.

Derek could feel himself getting hard in his jeans. All this just from a kiss. All this because it was Stiles. His wolf howled in joy.

Stiles moaned again, pulling Derek closer, fitting his body against him like a puzzle finding its missing piece. Derek kissed him like a starved man, ravaging his mouth as Stiles' nails dug deliciously into his back. Derek trailed his hands over Stiles' delicate neck, feeling his flushed skin, they slowly swept their way down his shoulders, pulling him closer and made their way down to Stiles' slim hips. Stiles groaned against his mouth as Derek pulled him flush against him.

Derek gasped as he felt a hardness press into his. Stiles hips hitched, pressing into Derek and making him moan. Stiles pulled his tingling lips away, " _Derek_." he breath out against the Alpha's lips, his skin flushed red and amber eyes a little dazed.

All of a sudden a flashing light blinked overhead. It turned on then off. Then on, then off, flickering incessantly above them. "Get off my damn porch you hoodlums!" Isaac shouted through the door.

Stiles stiffened, eyes widening in horror as he blushed, cheeks turning a candy apple red. Derek hung his head in shame.

"That's right you better listen to me!" Isaac yelled.

Derek laughed as Stiles buried his burning face in his neck.

"Goodnight, Isaac!" Derek shouted as he led Stiles down the porch and to the Camaro.

"No hanky-panky either!" Isaac added saucily as Stiles stumbled.

***

Stiles was red with embarrassment as his fingers absently toyed with the soft, red petals of the poppies.

When he got home he was going to make sure he slapped Isaac upside the head. Or break his present. Either one would suffice really.

Stiles turned to look at Derek as they drove deeper into the Preserve in companionable silence. He swallowed as he remembered the feel of Derek's arms around him, his stubble scratching at his skin and his scent surrounding him and pulling him a haze. Stiles' body had never felt so hot. His wolf had felt out of control as it prowled under skin when he first smelled Derek in the doorway and then had yelped in joy at an Alpha's attention as he enveloped Stiles in his arms.

Stiles smiled as he looked at Derek, the man looked really good. Like, really, _really_ good. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket and a dark purple shirt that was on the tighter side, hugging his chest and clinging to his rock hard stomach. Stiles swallowed as his eyes dragged its way down Derek's body. How the hell did he ever get this lucky? Stiles smiled softly to himself in amazement. Sometimes he let his nerves get the better of him but he was genuinely happy that Derek and him were finally having a proper date. It was kind of like they were taking the next in their relationship.

To Stiles, Derek was just like a summer lightning storm; electric and thrilling.

When Stiles had first met Derek he had felt a spark ignite between them, burning slowly through his body, making him tingle in all the right ways. It was exhilarating and intoxicating, the raging fire in him escalating and flourishing into something so bewitching and beautiful, into something that... into something that mirrored _love_.

Stiles was in love with Derek Hale.

Stiles eyes widened at the realization. _Oh my God! I'm in love with Derek Hale!_ His heart started thundering in his chest as he had his little epiphany in the car.

Stiles would have started internally freaking the fuck out but then Derek pulled up to the house, "Here we are." the Alpha announced softly, giving Stiles a sideways glance.

Stiles gulped as he turned his gaze to Derek. The man's beautiful kaleidoscope eyes looked at him with such tenderness that Stiles wanted to weep at the sheer miracle that there was someone on this earth that looked at him like that. As he lost himself in those eyes, Stiles thought: _yeah, I think I am in love with this man_.

Stiles popped the car the door open.  _I just hope he feels the same._

***

Stiles was unusually quiet as Derek led him up the porch steps and into the house. Stiles looked to be lost in his thoughts, head bowed and mumbling something that not even Derek could decipher.

The Omega's heartbeat was fast and shaky in his ears. Ah, so he wasn't the only one nervous Derek noticed as he bumped his shoulder with Stiles', startling the younger man out of his thoughts.

Stiles looked up at him, amber eyes glittering underneath the darkness of the moon, Stiles gave him a soft reassuring smile in return.

"Honestly? I'm nervous as hell... but I'm really glad that I'm here with you." Stiles gave him a brilliant smile and moved closer and put a small kiss on Derek's cheek.

A deep affection overflowed in Derek's heart as he gazed down at Stiles.

Cheeks reddened by the chill air, lips swollen from their prior kiss and big amber eyes looking up at Derek with the same amount of intimate tenderness that Derek felt for the Omega day in and day out.

Yup, he's definitely the One.

Derek's brain stuttered to a stop.

Realization dawned on him as he finally figured out what his intense feeling towards Stiles were.

It was love.

It was love that he held deep in his heart for Stiles.

It was love that had carved a place inside his heart and stoked its fiery embers within.

It was love that had washed over him like a tidal wave, a powerful movement that had surged against him, rocking his very soul.

He loved Stiles.

And Derek could to find it in himself to be scared or afraid as he gently took Stiles' hand in his. 

Because he loved Stiles.

And that was all that mattered.

***

The food was _awesome_. Even if Derek went _just_ a little overboard.

There was Chinese, Italian, pizza and even Thai! Stiles didn't even know they had Thai in this town and _boy_ , was he missing out. He was definitely gonna have to get some for Isaac to try out some pad thai, cause that shit was amaaaa-zing.

Stiles groaned in lazy satisfaction, slumping in his chair and rubbing his belly in contentment. "I am way, _way_  too full." Stiles groaned out, rolling his head to look at Derek.

Derek grinned at him from his own perch on the dining room chair as he polished off his last slice of pizza with a small burp, Stiles laughed at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Derek said as he wiped his greasy hands on a napkin.

"Pssh more than enjoyed it, I _devoured_ it." Stiles said as Derek rose to collect their empty plates. "Hey, let me help you with those..." Stiles started but trailed off at the stern look Derek sent his way.

"No." Derek shook his head as Stiles pouted. "I'm pretty sure you've handled enough dishes to last you a lifetime. So, just sit back and relax."

Stiles smiled. See, this is why Stiles could fall so easily in love with Derek Hale. Having someone to rely on... was pretty wonderful. Derek's kindness was something Stiles could have only dreamed of living in the small, judgmental town of Beacon Hills. Stiles could feel his heart overfill with affection as he watched the man wash their dirty plates at the kitchen sink like it was no big deal. But to Stiles it was a. Big. Deal.

Taking care of things was Stiles' life. He took care of Isaac, he took care of Milo, he even took care of the house, fixing household repairs and making sure everything was well stocked. And let's not forget about the taking care of cleaning the shit out of that Diner. It's just... taking care of things, that was his being for the last nine years.

And it was nice having someone else do it for a change, no matter how small of a task it was.

"Hey," Derek called out, "you're not falling asleep are you?"

Stiles chuckled, "Nah, but I think you're gonna have to carry me to the couch if you wanna watch that movie." Stiles let his eyes shut lazily as he listened to the quiet lull of water running, "I am way too full to- ack!" Stiles yelped as Derek picked him off the chair bridal style and started carrying him towards the living room.

Stiles slapped Derek on the chest, "Warn a guy!" he exclaimed as he swung an arm around the Alpha's neck.

Derek huffed, "Damn, you're heavy." he made a pained sound in the back of his throat.

Stiles gasped exaggeratedly, "You did not just say that." he giggled as Derek jokingly staggered into the wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ate so much." Derek chuckled as they entered the living room. Stiles couldn't help but bury his face into Derek's neck as he gently swayed side to side in the Alpha's arms. Derek grumbled in satisfaction as Stiles rubbed his nose against the soft skin of his throat.

That rich, dark pine scent wafted around Stiles, so potent and heady, Stiles could feel himself heating up as he took another deep drag in. God, did the man smell good.

" _Stiles_." Derek rasped out and Stiles noticed that they had stopped moving. Stiles groaned against Derek's skin as another wave of warmth passed over him. _What the hell was going on?_ He felt overheated, his clothes making his skin itch uncomfortably, beads of sweat dotted his forehead as Stiles groaned, " _Derek,_ " he called out eyes falling shut as exhaustion suddenly took over his body, "I don't feel so good." he mumbled.

Stiles heard Derek call out his name one more time before darkness swept him up in her awaiting arms.

***

There was something holding him back.

A strong band around his waist that was stopping him from turning in his bed. Stiles groaned as he blearily opened his eyes and noticed that the band was not a band at all, it was an arm- 

Derek's arm to be precise.

He was in Derek's bed! 

The Alpha's chest pressed to his back, hotter than a furnace, his stubbled cheek buried in the nape of Stiles' neck, his soft breath making Stiles shiver and a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Stiles wanted to moan at how good it felt to be in the Alpha's arms, so strong and secure, but his embarrassment surpassed his pleasure.

Stiles alarmingly realized that he had lost some layers from when he had first stepped into the Hale home. Particularly his pants and plaid shirt. All he was wearing was his black undershirt and navy blue boxers, Derek had even took off his socks for God's sake!

Stiles didn't even wanna know what Derek was wearing, his cheeks heated at the thought.

" _Derek_." Stiles whispered.

Derek grumbled behind him and tightening his hold on him.

"Derek." Stiles tried again and peered at the Alpha from over shoulder.

 _Oh thank God he's wearing a shirt,_ Stiles thought as he took in Derek's sleeping form. He looked so cute, his cheeks rosy with sleep and bunny teeth poking out slightly from his parted lips. A light snore merged from the Alpha as he slept on without a care in the world, Derek grunted in sleep and dragged Stiles closer to him.

Stiles gasped when he felt a hardness press into the curve of his bottom.  _Oh, God._

"Derek." Stiles whispered more insistently, no matter how good it felt to be in the Alpha's arms, he needed to wake up before Stiles did something stupid. The Omega could already feel his own hardness growing with ever-curious interest.

 _Oh, don't make me do this_ , Stiles thought as he brought his elbow forward and jabbed it back sharply into Derek's stomach.

Derek gave a pained groan and rolled away from Stiles to bury his head into the blankets as Stiles settled on his back. All of a sudden Derek jackknifed upright in the bed, startling Stiles, "What happened?" he asked quickly, eyes still cloudy with sleep.

Stiles stifled a laugh at the picture Derek made: hair all mussed up deliciously, nostrils faring wide to re-scent himself with his surroundings and his green eyes unfocused as they traveled slowly around his room before finally settling on Stiles.

Stiles, who was still lying in his bed looking up at the Alpha, t-shirt pushed up his stomach, the hem resting an inch above his navel and arousal evident in the air between the two.

Derek's eyes darkened as he took in Stiles lying in his rumpled sheets, a low satisfied growl rumble in his chest.

Stiles blushed, quickly pulling down his shirt and snapping Derek out of whatever weird, sleep, sexy trance he was in.

"Um- what happened exactly?" Stiles asked, voice quivering as Derek leaned forward and put a concerned hand on his forehead. His green eyes scanned Stiles face making sure everything was alright before he finally spoke, "Well, you weren't feeling well and passed the eff out in my arms. So, I brought you up here thinking you needed to rest since it felt like you were catching a fever." Derek cocked an eyebrow when Stiles groaned out in embarrassment, burying his head in the pillows.

"That's not even the best part." Derek continued, smirking, "After sleeping for about a few minutes, you _begged_ me to take your clothes off." Derek smiled wickedly "And needless to say I obliged."

Stiles groaned again for a long measure, " _Kill. Me. Now._ " Stiles said but it came out muffled from under the layers of pillows and blankets.

Derek chuckled and Stiles felt Derek try to pull the blanket from the death grip he had on it. Stiles whined as Derek tried to tug away his only form of defense from the Alpha's kaleidoscope gaze.

"Hey," Derek said gently as Stiles felt an arm wrap around him through the layers of blankets. "You only asked me because your body was burning up and I swear Stiles I wouldn't have done it I didn't think it would help the situation." Derek finished sincerely, eyes softening.

Okay, maybe that was marginally better but still, Derek had _undressed_ him. Just the thought got Stiles all tingly and warm. And embarrasses, don't forget embarrassed.

He had had a hot sexy werewolf undress him and he wasn't even awake to enjoy it!

"Stiles." Derek called to him gently, "You all right?"

Stiles finally let his head pop out of the nest of pillows and blankets, his eyes found Derek's right away. Both laid on their sides, facing one another, sharing the same air. Derek brought the blanket over his own head and Stiles felt like they were in their own little cocoon. A peaceful, beautiful cocoon.

In moments like this, Stiles' heart always threatened to flee his chest. It was that look on Derek's face of absolute adoration, like Stiles was something so precious and dear. It those times when the breath left Stiles' lungs. It was those times when they looked at each other and the world _stopped_. It was when Stiles truly knew he loved Derek Hale.

"Stiles?" Derek gently put a hand on Stiles' cheek, a concerned looked etched on his face.

It was time.

Stiles reached up and settled a hand over Derek's, pressing the Alpha's palm to his skin and gently running his thumb back and forth. Derek's eyes bore into Stiles, intense and worried, Stiles could hear the man's heart beating in distress.

"Der-ek." Stiles voice cracked with nerves, his heart pounding in his chest, blood rushing through his ears, "I love you." he said looking into those breathtaking kaleidoscope eyes, he said it with every fiber of his being because his love for Derek Hale knew no boundaries.

Stiles screwed his eyes shut in fear.

In fear of rejection, of ridicule, of sorrow.

Those were things he had become used to. Things that chipped away at his very soul, cutting him down one small piece by small piece.

He didn't know what he would do if Derek rebuffed his feelings.

"Stiles." Derek whispered and gently tipped the Omega's head up.

Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes and gasped as Derek ducked forward and pressed their mouths together, fierce and unrelenting.

Stiles moaned deep in his throat as Derek nipped his bottom lip, the Alpha wrapped his arms tight around Stiles dragging their bodies closer, tangling their legs together. He swallowed Stiles whole. Surrounding him, encompassing him in the force of nature that was Derek. Stiles wrapped his own arms around Derek's shoulders as he felt himself grow hard, he gasped as Derek slid a thigh between his legs, giving him a friction so delicious that Stiles cried out against the Alpha's lips.

Derek pulled away and Stiles moaned at the loss, trying to chase after those sweet, sweet lips.

Derek pressed their foreheads together, beaming at Stiles with a smile so bright and dazzling it out shined the sun.

And then he said the words that made Stiles' heart stop.

"God, I love you too Stiles." Derek pressed a quick kiss to a frozen Stiles' lips, "I fuckin' love you too." he said again, pressing their foreheads together.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed.

He laughed and laughed. He laughed out of joy, out of happiness, out of pure love for the man that was in front of him.

Stiles playfully punched Derek in the chest, "Don't ever wait that long to reply again!" he feigned anger with a fake scowl on his face and punched Derek again.

"Hey!" Derek cried out as Stiles went to punch him again. "Take it easy! I said I loved you, didn't I?" Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms, nuzzling the side of his neck.

Stiles hummed in approval as Derek licked a broad stripe across his throat, pressing his tongue against his beating pulse. Stiles groaned in pleasure as Derek gently nipped his pale delicate skin.

"You better." Stiles gasped as Derek latched on to his throat, sucking a bruise, " _You fucking better_." he moaned as a wave of heat washed over him.

Derek hummed in agreement, sending a delicious buzzing sensation across Stiles' skin.

Stiles squeaked as Derek abruptly rolled onto his back, hauling Stiles on top of him, all without pulling his lips from Stiles' neck. Stiles straddled Derek's waist and gripped the nape of Derek's neck, fingers tangling in the soft hair there as he cupped his head closer. Stiles gasped as Derek nipped his skin. 

Oh God, since when did he have a neck kink? He was gonna have bruises all over at the rate Derek was going.

Derek finally pulled away from his neck and Stiles whined at the abandonment. Derek chuckled as he slowly trailed open mouthed kisses up his neck his lips up to meet Stiles' halfway.

Their kiss was a frenzied clash of tongues and teeth as they moaned into each other's mouths. Derek groaned as his hands rested on Stiles' hips, hot and heavy, he pulled him closer, pressing the hard line of his cock against Stiles' ass. Stiles moaned in appreciation, hips bucking against Derek's.

Red, hot passion poured over Stiles as they kissed and kissed and  _kissed_ , tongues tangling and teeth nipping with wild abandon.

Stiles whined high and needy, hips hitching, grinding his erection against Derek's as smoldering flames licked up his spine and curled their way around the back of his ears.

Stiles was  _burning_.

He was scalding with need, sizzling with passion he was just so... so damn  _hot_.

Stiles had never felt this hot before, he pulled his lips away from Derek with a gasp, rolling his hips, the friction so sweet against his dick as he clutched at Derek's shoulders with his claws distended and eyes flashing gold. His wolf was going out of control, growling as it paced back and forth waiting for  _something_. 

" _Derek_." Stiles sobbed out as he felt another scorching wave washed over him, he couldn't stop rolling his hips as he pulled away from Derek to rest back on his haunches. Derek looked utterly debauched under him, cheeks flushed, lips red and kaleidoscope eyes tinged with scarlet. Stiles moaned louder as Derek gripped his hips harder and rutted up against him.

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek rasped out, sliding his large palms under his shirt and clutching at his back. The feel of his touch against Stiles' skin sent shivers up his spine.

Stiles gasped, a soft, breathless smile on his lips as he bucked his hips harder, Derek grunted.

He reached up, wrapping a hand around Stiles' neck to pull him back down and capture his mouth in a brutal kiss, tongues battling against one another as Stiles raged hot as an inferno, writhing against him.

Stiles tore his mouth away from Derek's with an infuriated gasp, reaching back and pulling his t-shirt off with a long sweep, trying just  _trying_ to get rid of some of the heat.

Derek gasped as his eyes drank in its fill of Stiles. His nostrils flared and eyes darkened as took in Stiles' flushed ivory skin that was dotted with delicious moles and sweet pink nipples that hardened under his hungry gaze.

"Derek," Stiles gasped out, mind hazy with need as Derek's scent wrapped its way around him, pulling him in deeper. 

Derek growled and rolled them over with a fluidity and grace that only an Alpha could possess as he pressed Stiles into the mattress and tore his own shirt over his head. Derek was all muscled tan skin, that bunched under Stiles' searching hands.

Stiles moaned as Derek pressed his hot skin against him, cock grinding against Stiles' ass as the the Omega wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and pulled him closer.

Derek's open mouth hovered over Stiles right nipple, he looked up at him with a question in his eyes. 

Stiles nodded as Derek lowered his tongue and laved the sensitive bud in a slow circle. Stiles cried out, hips bucking, since when the hell were his nipple this sensitive?

Derek groaned in approval as Stiles cradled his head closer, pressing his head against his chest as he took his nipple fully in his mouth and gave it a slow suck. Stiles gasped.

Stiles was panting in pleasure, body buzzing as Derek moved to give his left nipple the same attention, nipping licking and sucking, Stiles moaned high and needy.

Derek pulled away with a wet  _pop_  and Stiles tried so hard to pull his head back. Derek chuckled, a brush of soft air against his skin, as he dragged his head away nevertheless.

Derek trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest, teeth nipping, tongue laving, stopping at his navel to drop a soft kiss there, dipping his tongue in quick before he continued lower, fingertips coming to rest lightly on the waistband of his boxers. Waiting. Asking.

Stiles swallowed as he looked down at Derek, heart thundering in his chest. 

This was new boundary.

A boundary that Stiles had never crossed before. He wanted to, god did he  _want_ to. But millions of thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of self-doubt, of nervousness, of... of fear.

But as soon as he looked into Derek's eyes those thoughts had melted away.

It was that look of love in his eyes that made Stiles' thoughts of anxiety and panic disappear. He reached down to gently cup the Alpha's head, rubbing his thumb back and forth on his stubbled cheek as he nodded and lifted his hips.

Derek gently pulled down his boxers, his cock bounces up, hard and wet, a drop of precome on its swollen red tip. Stiles flung an arm over his eyes, cheeks burning as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Stiles." Derek gently called to him and Stiles shook his head in return, refusing to look the Alpha in the eyes.

Derek laughed as he lightly grasped Stiles wrist and pulled his arm away. Stiles watched him with wary eyes as Derek unshielded him like he always did. He bared Stiles to his gaze.

"You are so beautiful, Stiles." Derek said as he lowered his head, breath ghosting over the head of his cock before he finally leaned forward and lapped at its swollen tip.

Stiles keened, back arching as Derek took the tip of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Heat coursed through Stiles as Derek hollowed his cheeks and lowered his head further, gently cupping Stiles' balls.

Wet and hot, Derek's mouth stoked Stiles to the highest of pleasure, leaving the Omega a panting mess, claw-tipped hands clutched at the sheets, red mouth opened wide in pleasure and golden eyes closed in ecstasy as he threw his head back, moaning. Derek growled in satisfaction, doubling his efforts and sucking harder. 

And then Stiles felt It.

A soft trickle. 

A slow wetness that was spreading.

But Stiles' pleasure addled mind paid no heed as his wolf howled in bliss.  _Closer, closer, closer!_  it growled. _  
_

Stiles' fangs dropped as Derek pulled away from his cock with one last lick. Stiles growled in annoyance as he sat up  and pulled Derek's boxers down his muscled thighs.

Derek's cock stood much like the man, tall and proud, rising from its nest of dark curls, dark red head peeping at Stiles through the foreskin. Derek's scarlet eyes gazed down at him, nostrils flaring wide.

Stiles leaned forward, mouth open, ready to lick at Derek's cock to return the favor, but Derek's hand stopped him. 

Stiles whined as Derek shook his head, "Not yet, I'm not gonna last." the Alpha panted out, pulling Stiles up so that they rested on their knees in front of one another. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, muscled arms pulling him closer. "What do you want Stiles?" Derek said, voice rough with pleasure as he lowered his head to his throat, inhaling his sweet scent, scraping his teeth along his skin,  "Tell me what you want." He pressed their bodies together, hot skin against hot skin, Stiles moaned.

He cupped Derek's head, pulling the man back and looking deeply into his kaleidoscope eyes.

"You." he whispered, slotting their mouths together, "I want _you_."

Derek's eyes blazed brighter at his heated words as he growled low in his throat, pushing Stiles back onto the bed, hard cock resting over Stiles puckered pink hole.

Stiles moaned as Derek grasped his hips and pulled him closer, pressing and rubbing his hard cock against his hole. Derek growled as he slowly slid a finger down to tease the rim of Stiles' glistening hole.

Stiles moaned as Derek rubbed his wet finger against his rim. _When the hell did he get lube?_ Stiles thought but quickly forgot as Derek easily slid the tip of a finger in and Sties gasped at the feeling as Derek growled low in his throat. Stiles cried out as he willed his body to relax and Derek slid the finger even deeper inside him, touching him so softly and gently.

Derek groaned as he slid in another finger and Stiles tightened around the digits. Stiles bit his lip as Derek's fingers slid in deeper and crooked ever so slightly, making Stiles world tip on its axis. He arched his back hard as his hole twitched when Derek pressed against his prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as he panted out Derek's name and pulled the Alpha closer. 

"Derek." Stiles cried out as Derek continued his assault on his prostate, rubbing against the bundle of nerves, he couldn't take it anymore as he tangled a hand in Derek's hair and angled his head towards Derek. "I want you inside me." he whispered, "Fuck, I want you inside me Derek!"

"Fuck, Stiles!" Derek panted against his lips, red eyes completely given over to the wolf as his nostrils flared and fangs dropped. "I want you too." Stiles felt Derek's fingers gently slip out of him and the press of his hard cock against his wet and needy hole, rubbing slowly.

Stiles moaned, head clouding over in pleasure, wolf howling in joy as his claws raked down Derek's back, making the man growl.

"Fuck you smell so good." Derek snarled  and Stiles groaned in agreement as Derek put the head of his cock right against Stiles' rim.

" _Now_." Stiles whined, "Now, _Derek_." _  
_

Derek obliged, gently pressing and stretching Stiles slowly with the hard length of his cock. "Okay?" Derek called out as he slid even deeper. Stiles nodded his head and gasped at the stretch, wrapping his legs around Derek's hips and burying his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek slowly slid in deeper until he finally bottomed out, panting harshly above.

Stiles felt so deliciously full as his hole twitched around Derek's cock, squeezing its length. It felt so good, it felt so wonderful...it felt so,  _it felt so right_ his wolf finished.

The Alpha growled as he slowly withdrew from Stiles, burying his face into Stiles' neck, before he thrust back a bit faster, making Stiles whimper. Derek started a rhythm so slow and sweet, making Stiles cry out with each slow, rolling thrust.

Stiles' hands found their way into Derek's soft dark locks, pulling the man's head closer to the juncture of his throat as Derek nipped its skin. Stiles gasped as he pressed fleeting kisses to Derek's temple.

"Oh fuck!" Stiles cried out as Derek's thrusts started picking up pace until he was slamming his hips against Stiles' ass. " _Fuck_." Stiles breath out as he scraped his claws down Derek's back, leaving red welts that healed just as soon as they were made.

"God Stiles you're so tight and wet." Derek growled, "So fucking _wet_! I'm not gonna last." he warned as his thrusts became erratic and he slowly shoved Stiles up the bed with each hard thrust, headboard banging against the wall.

Stiles couldn't stop the greedy noises spilling from his mouth as his body shivered in ecstasy. Derek knew just what to do to make his body sing as he thrust and worked his way deeper into Stiles' body. Stiles rolled his hips into every thrust, loving the feel of Derek in him and making Derek groan as he watched the downright sinful way the Omega's hips moved.

"Fuck!" Stiles cried as Derek leaned up and changed his angle to hit his prostate with a hard thrust. Stiles clenched around him as Derek hit his prostate on every thrust, shooting sparks up Stiles' spine.

"Fuck, Derek, I'm gonna come!" Stiles whined as he felt the tell tale sign of his impending orgasm tingling at the base of his spine.

Derek seemed to sense his too as since his hips pistoned even faster and deeper into Stiles' tight clenching hole. He closed a rough hand over Stiles' wet cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts.

Stiles couldn't handle the onslaught of pleasure.

He saw white as he came across his own stomach, sobbing out in ecstasy and body shuddering as Derek stroked every little drop out of him.

Derek gasped as Stiles inner walls clenched tight around him, milking his cock and throwing him headfirst into his own orgasm. Derek shuddered above Stiles as he slid even deeper into Stiles quivering walls, he buried his head into the crook of Stiles' neck as he trembled above him on shaky arms.

Stiles held Derek's trembling body close, breathing in his scent, tangling his fingers through his soft hair as he shuddered one last time.

Derek let his weight rest atop Stiles, turning his head away from his neck to nuzzle the soft skin of the Omega's flushed cheeks, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent as their bodies cooled.

A lazy smile spread across Stiles' face as his mind and soul were on cloud nine. His wolf rumbled in satisfaction.

Stiles felt something inside him feel so...so complete, like everything had just fallen into place, his wolf was happy and content, a big change from its earlier frenzy of _want_ and _need_. The heat that had once coursed through his veins had calmed, leaving him in an almost blissful sleepy state here with Derek in his arms.

"Is it always going to be like that?" Stiles said breathlessly before turning to look at Derek, expression dazed.

"Nothing was ever like that." Derek chuckled and panted out before pulling away from Stiles and falling onto his back beside him. Derek laced their hands together as they caught their breaths.

Tiredness settled over the pair as they snuggled closer together, bodies tangled so that Stiles didn't know where one ended and the other began.

Derek held him close as his eyes drifted to sleep and right on the cusp of slumber Stiles heard it:

"I love you, Stiles." A gentle whisper against him temple, so soft, so sweet.

Stiles smiled because he didn't have to hear a heartbeat to know that it rang true.

That he was loved.

***

Derek woke up to the sound of slamming door.

 _Multiple_ slamming doors to be exact.

He groggily lifted head from the pillows, brows furrowed in confusion. 

 _What the hell?,_ Derek thought as he threw the covers off and stood next to the bed, stretching his sated bones and  muscles before turning back to glance at Stiles.

Stiles, who made a delicious picture as he slept in Derek's rumpled sheets, cheeks rosy with slumber, sheets coming to rest just above curves of ass, dimples at the base of his spine peeking up at Derek.

He smiled down at the sleeping Omega.

He was in love and Derek couldn't find any better feeling in the world than being in love. 

God! He _loved_ Stiles!

He loved Stiles and Stiles loved him back. 

A euphoric feeling took over Derek as he felt lighter than he did in months. Things were going right in life and he had Stiles here to share it with.

Stiles who was most beautiful, giving and loving person Derek had ever met.

And after the night they shared, Derek was happy to say that things were moving forward in their relationship. 

_Slam!_

Ah, there it was again. Derek walked to his windows while yanking on his briefs, bright morning light streaming in through the curtains.

A soft smile adorned his lips but it quickly turned into a full blown frown when he finally peeked through his curtains.

There, sitting all nice and shiny in the driveway, was the Hales' jet black SUV.

 _No,_ Derek internally groaned as he heard footsteps enter the house and patter their across the floors.  _This cannot be happening_.

His eyes darted to Stiles as heard footsteps get closer and closer to his room.  _No, no, no,_ he chanted in his head and he sprinted to his door and just as he felt a hand on the opposite knob and twisted the lock.

"Not fair Derek!" Blake mocked through the door, letting his weight rest against the barrier.

God, did he hate his brother.

"Oh my God! Why are you guys back?" Derek whispered furiously through the door, quickly turning to make sure Stiles was still asleep. He could only imagine what would happen when Stiles woke up.

"Well, I think you have to get outta there and find out for yourself." Blake replied and Derek just  _knew_ there was a shit eating grin on his brother's face. 

"I'm a little busy." Derek gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, dear nephew, we all know how  _busy_ you've been." Peter said suggestively through the door as Blake cackled.

Derek let his head bang forward on the door, "We'll come down when we're ready to come down." he said defeated. 

He heard his Uncle and brother's retreat on the other side but not without one last remark.

"Oh and Derek, do take a shower." Peter crooned.

Derek gave a warning growl.

"Derek?" Stiles called from behind.

_Shit_.

Derek turned to give Stiles a reassuring smile and his heart stuttered in his chest as he looked at the young man.

Stiles sat up on the bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as sheets pooled at his waist. God he was so fucking adorable!

Stiles noticed him staring and gave him a pointed look, "What? See something you like?" he grinned broadly.

Derek gave his own wolfish grin, letting Stiles see the tips of his fangs before he ran and tackled Stiles to the bed.

The Omega giggled under him as he tried to shove Derek off but only succeeded in tangling their limbs together further. Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and hauled him closer, pressing their bodies together and pressing face into the curve of Stiles' shoulder.

The scent of apples and cinnamon surrounded him, enveloping him in comfort and warmth. He could spend all day here in Stiles' arms, the world not even a thought on their minds.

But there were pressing matters at hand. 

"Um babe?" Derek started his voice muffled against Stiles' skin. He really,  _really_ wanted to avoid all this.

Stiles giggled at the buzzing sensation of Derek's voice on his skin. "Yeah?" he absently trailed his fingers up and down Derek's naked back.

_Like ripping a band-aid off._

" _My folks are home early and their waiting downstairs for us and I am so, so sorry Stiles, I didn't know._ " He rushed out and Stiles immediately tensed up under him.

"Oh my God!" Stiles bursted, pushing Derek roughly off him with flailing limbs, almost poking Derek's eye out in the process. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Stiles continued, jumping out the bed and giving Derek a spectacular view of his ass as he bent to grab his clothes off the floor.

"I didn't want you to freak out." Derek said as he rose from the bed himself and starting pulling on his own clothes, "They weren't even supposed to be back until Sunday!"

Stiles snorted, "Then what _are_ they doing back?" he asked shoving his arm roughly into his plaid over-shirt..

"I have no idea. They told me to come downstairs to find out."

"How the hell can I meet them now? I mean I love you but seriously I _reek_ of you!" Stiles blushed as sniffed his own collar.

Derek's wolf rumbled at how good that sounded.

Derek shuffled over to Stiles after pulling on his own shirt. He really didn't want Stiles to feel uncomfortable but there was no way they were getting out of this house without meeting a Hale. 

Just as Derek reached him Stiles suddenly stiffened and his eyebrows puckered. 

"Wait...what time is it?" he asked slowly as if he didn't really want to know the answer to his question.

Derek looked at his alarm clock, "About seven-thirty?"

Stiles groaned loudly as he dropped back on the bed, palms on his shaking forehead.

"I am in so much trouble." he moaned "I have work! I gotta go home take a shower, get my clothes.... and meet your parents!" he flailed again.

Derek couldn't bear to see Stiles under anymore duress, "Okay, okay quick plan." he laid down beside Stiles, "I'm gonna go down first, explain that we are running super late and that I will have a very very long talk with them after I come back from dropping you off at home and then the Diner." Derek finished off with a quick exhale.

Stiles nodded absently, "Yeah...yeah good plan." he swallowed nervously "We should go now then."

Derek internally groaned, "Yeah... now." he gritted.

***

Stiles slowly made his way down the stairs as he heard rushed whispers from the kitchen.

God he had been such and idiot, he had completely forgotten about work and now Jethro was going to be up his ass all shift. But he couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his lips as he remembered the night he had spent with Derek.

It had been everything Stiles had ever dreamed of, sweet embraces and whispered words of loved, it was kind of out of this world. _  
_

 _Derek_ was just out of this world, he thought breathlessly. 

Stiles reached the end of the stairs just as Derek appeared from the kitchen, looking a bit frazzled as he reached Stiles.

"Um- I'm really sorry about this Stiles but they wanna see you." Derek whispered, gently taking Stiles' hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Stiles sighed, he assumed as much.

His mother had raised him better and Stiles knew that it was just bad manners to walk into someone's home and not meet its inhabitants, especially the home of a Pack.

He just wished they were meeting under different circumstances and not when the whole house knew what they were up to last night. It was gonna be hella embarrassing and Stiles was not looking forward to it.

Stiles warily followed Derek into kitchen, heart thundering in his chest as he came face to face with one of the most powerful and oldest Packs in Northern California.

They were rather intimidating, especially with those killer eyebrows.

There were seven of them total, all packed into the kitchen as they sipped coffee, ate breakfast and chatted about the morning newspaper. Stiles already knew Blake and Cora, they hadn't changed much from when they were kids and Stiles could feel a faint smiled tugging at his lips as thoughts of his childhood floated into his mind, as the duo bickered like they always did.

Next was the man with a very beautiful blonde perched on his lap had to be Uncle Peter with his mate, Meredith, who was talking softly with the eldest of the Hale children. Laura had grown into a gorgeous young woman, so different then when Stiles had seen her as the gangly young teenager on the cusp of adulthood, now, she really looked the part of an Alpha in training.

Stiles' eyes quickly traced over the Hales and lastly ended at the head of the table where the matriarch of the Pack sat, sipping coffee and gently chatting with her husband James at her side. Talia Hale was a strong, well-balanced woman and pack leader, she could be frightening as hell but Stiles had always known her softer side as a child.

A side that baked him cookies and invited him to sleepovers, a side that had even once came to the Daehler home to personally see how Stiles and Isaac had settled in. Her soft smile and sad eyes had greeted him a week after they had moved into the home and Stiles had wanted so badly to tell her. 

To tell her what was happening. To tell her what Matt was doing. To tell her to take them _away_. To _save_ them.

But he couldn't. He had looked at Isaac, sleeping curled in his lap, wet lashes clinging to one another as he slept and remembered  _why_. Why it had to be like this. Why he was doing this.

_For Mom, for Dad and for Isaac, always._

Memories choked Stiles up as they washed over him, making his heart hurt as he looked upon the Hales.

They all looked so perfect.

The epitome of a loving family and a pack.

Of something that reminded him of his parents and what used to be. 

But Stiles, ever the soldier of heartache and pain, had marched on. 

He smiled despite the thundering of his pained heart as the family smiled at Stiles.

"Oh my Derek, now I  _know_ why you couldn't hold yourself back." Peter remarked giving a mischievous grin and Stiles blushed as the everyone giggled.

Guess that answered the question if they smelled.

Talia growled at her brother as she stood, silencing the pack at once, her face a mask calm and cool as she sized Derek and Stiles upped.

"Well Stiles," she walked towards Stiles slowly and smiled, "what he means is: welcome to the family!" She pulled a very surprised Stiles into a hug.

Her scent enveloped Stiles, so warm and motherly, something he had been missing for  _so_ long in his life that he  _gave in_. 

He found himself returning her infectious smile as he wrapped his own arms gently around her shoulders.

"I'm glad to be here." He glanced at Derek who was grinning like loon and looking a little flushed, "I _really_ am." 

***

"Well, I think that went well." Derek said as he rolled up to the diner.

After Stiles' initial discomfort, things had went pretty well and over the flow of easy conversation and breakfast Derek found himself stealing glances at Stiles, seeing how well he fit into his life. 

How everything just seemed so  _perfect_ , there was just no other word to describe it. And Stiles...he was just  _amazing_. The Hale Pack were not an easy bunch to deal with but Stiles had seemed to take it in stride.

"Oh shit he's already here." Stiles grumbled, pulling Derek out his thoughts. His eyes followed Stiles' as it looked at an old beat up Pick-up truck in the lot and a very displeased looking Jethro sitting in its confines.

"Wow, he looks like someone took a sledgehammer to his face." Derek commented as the Beta fumed in the car.

Stiles snorted, "That's how he always looks."

"We should give him something to look at then." Derek grinned before pressing his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles moaned as Derek cupped his jaw to angle his head up, and sleep his tongue into the sweet cavern of his mouth. Stiles' hands found their way into his hair and tangled in its lock to pull Derek closer.

Stiles gasped as Derek nipped his bottom lip, "Okay, now I really have to go." he whined, sucking on Derek's bottom lip.

"Do you really?" Derek murmured, playing Devil's advocate and reeling Stiles in again.

Stiles nodded as he reluctantly pulled away, "Yeah- yeah I gotta go." he put a hand on Derek's chest stopping the Alpha from chasing after his swollen, pink lips. 

"Hey," Derek darted forward and pressed a quick kiss on Stiles' flushed cheek, "I love you." he whispered.

Stiles grinned, "Fuck work!" he announced excitedly, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling the Alpha in for a scorching hot kiss, "I fucking love you too."

***

Derek returned home the everyone lazing about the living room, waiting to his return.

"Okay!" Derek announced, shrugging off his jacket, "What was so important that you guys had to come all the way back from L.A. for?" He dropped onto the couch besides Laura who was looking a bit devious as she looked at her baby brother.

"What?" Derek asked feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

She grinned, "You did good, Derek." she nodded approvingly as she referred to Stiles. "I'm really happy for you, Der." 

Derek blushed and as he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his brother crashing down the stairs, sliding into the living and then propelling himself on top of Derek and Laura.

Derek groaned, "Oh my God! Blake! Get off!"

"No!" Blake replied, wiggling on top of them as Laura giggled.

"Blake!" Derek growled.

"Derek!" Blake retorted.

"Blake!"

"Derek!"

"Blake!"

"Der-"

"CHILDREN!" Talia reprimanded as she walked into the living, arms crossed over her chest, Cora, Peter, Meredith and Dad following close behind. Blake shot up off them right away.

Silence settled over the Pack.

"Mom," Laura whined, getting tired of waiting "just tell us already! We've been waiting all morning." 

Derek nodded in agreement, it was because of whatever was going on that his morning with Stiles was cut short.

Talia motioned for Peter to come forward.

"Well..." Peter said stepping forward, an arm around Meredith's shoulders, holding his mate close.

They both took a deep breath, "We're pregnant!" 

Laura and Cora squealed, rushing over to Meredith to congratulate her and Derek stood to shake his Uncle's hand.

"Congrats Uncle Peter." He smiled.

Things were going great. 

He had an amazing pack, a great family, a man he loved with all his heart and now the new arrival of a baby cousin.

Things were were _pretty_ great.

***

Stiles groaned, muscles sore as he wiped down the counter one last time. 

God today had been a bitch!

Just as he thought, Jethro had worked him like a mule  _all day_.

Washing, cleaning, wiping. Repeat.

His hand felt cracked and dry from overuse.

This morning had been great. And Stiles had thoughts of seeing Derek again keep him going through this tiring day.

But that was cut short when Derek had called to tell him that he couldn't pick him up today, the sheriff's department apparently had an emergency and needed Derek there. So Stiles was now stuck walking home in the cold and not getting to see Derek tonight, which  _Sucked_ with a capital 'S'.

After that, it had just been constant sucking all day.

Jethro being the ass of all asses and Betsy making him drink that damn tea again, today was not a good day.

Stiles quickly zipped up his jacket, bracing himself for the cold as he finished closing up.

Stiles carefully locked the door behind him, pulling his hoodie up to block the harsh winter winds, his breath coming out in white puffs before him.

All of a sudden a howl came out from the distance, making Stiles jump and drop the keys from his hands, falling to the with a dull jingle.

His breath came in fast, rapid pants as he felt the air around him shift.

Something was wrong, something was _very_ wrong. 

He looked around wildly, searching for  _something_ , heart pounding against his ribs as the wind howled louder around him around him. 

That's when he saw it.

The red eyes off into the distance.

Looking at him.

Watching him.

 _Stalking_ him.

And then it howled.

And Stiles  _ran_. 

He ran as fast as his feet could take him, knowing full well the beast was going to be right behind him.

And it _was_ , snarling, claws scraping the pavement as Stiles had no choice but to run into the surrounding wood if he had any chance to get away and loose his scent

Fear lodged it self into Stiles' heart, panic overtook his action as dread overcame him.

The moon didn't shine above him tonight.

It was hidden within the clouds, cutting off its luminous rays from shining upon Stile's path.

Branches whipped at Stiles' skin, catching to his clothes and pulling him back.

He could hear the beast getting closer.

His heavy panting so close,  _so close_.

All of a sudden Stiles was thrown forward.

He cried out as his head it cold frozen ground and pain exploded behind his eyes.

The beast pounced on top of him and Stiles got his first real glance at the monster, and Stiles froze with fear.

It looked just like it did his dreams.

Red eyes bright, teeth gleaming as it growled, snapping his canines at him, body a force of destruction as its cold hungry eyes watched him with vehemence and rage.

And then it changed as the beast finally took its true form, holding Stiles on the ground with a single clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

"Oh, Stiles." Matt crooned, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

Stiles whimpered as the claw around his throat tightened.

"Someone's been bad." Matt brought back a fist. "Oh, so very bad!" he shouted.

Stiles blacked out around the fourth punch listening to Matt croon into his ears.

"Oh, my Omega. My Omega.  _Mine_."

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna go down in the next couple chapters so stayed tuned and prepare yourself for the angst.  
> And... what are your thoughts on the Hale fire? Would you like it to happen? Or no?
> 
> Thanks guys for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot.  
> As always, comments appreciated.  
> Thanks!


	10. The Strife: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous intentions come to light and battles begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys! I am so sorry y'all, it is has been a very busy year for me and i'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I really am. This year has been pretty hectic with school (since I am now a full-time student), so I didn't have much time to write since I've been concentrating on school work, but thanks for waiting patiently guys.  
> Hopefully this chapter isn't too trigger-y for y'all because it's been hard for me to write it.  
> Again thanks for waiting patiently guys and I am so so so so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and continue reading!  
> Please comment and subscribe!  
> Comment  
> Comment  
> Comment  
> And then comment a little more.  
> Thanks!

***Warning* There will be rape/non-con elements and violence in this chapter.**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 

Stiles always looked so beautiful covered in blood.

The red liquid shines on his Omega's alabaster skin, dripping down his forehead and onto the forest floor beneath him in thin scarlet rivulets. 

Matt smiled to himself as he knelt beside Stiles' unconscious body, watching as the boy's delicate features shifted in its comatose state.

Stiles' eyebrows puckered as his breath started coming out in short, rapid pants, cheeks flushing beautifully as he writhed restlessly in his sleep, back arching ever so slightly as his body and mouthwatering scent beckoned Matt even closer. 

Matt hummed in satisfaction, it seemed like his "tea" was doing it's job. 

Sweat dotted Stiles' forehead as Matt dragged his clawed fingertips down the Omega's pale,  _pale_ throat, the skin so delicate under his dangerously sharp points. Matt could feel the heat emanating from his Omega in  _all the right ways._

The wind picked up around the pair, rustling the leaves and whipping the branches back and forth, bringing the Omega's delicious scent up to Matt's nose. His scent so young, so sweet and pure and  _ripe_...it was a scent that every Alpha knew and every Alpha would  _kill_ for. 

It was the scent of temptation in its purest form.

It was the scent of a temptation Matt was ready to give in to with utter abandon.

It was the scent of a Werewolf in _heat_.

 _So_ _beautiful_ , Matt thought to himself as he trailed his eyes up and down Stiles' feverish form, waiting for his sweet and supple Omega to awaken.

Matt let his body settle more heavily on the ground, leaning back on his outstretched arms to gaze up into the cloudy night sky, noticing how the moon's wondrous rays didn't shine upon them tonight, it's luminous rays instead choosing to hide behind the dark, dark clouds looming overhead. 

Matt peacefully stared up in to the cloudy night sky and let his mind wander into the past...

***

As an Alpha, Matt had always wanted children.

It was that primal instinct deep within every Alpha to procreate and spread their seed into the world. It was the animal inside of them; an animal that Matt was very,  _very_ in sync with. Matt wanted his own children to be the fiercest, strongest and most ruthless wolves to every roam the earth. 

 _Oh_ , did he want.

But it seemed like fate had other plans.

Plans, that included him marrying a barren woman.

Matt had loved Violet.  _Had_.

His love for her had twisted into something ugly and bitter; it turned into a monster that haunted them both, hovering over their backs everyday. Matt couldn't help but feel anger and resentment towards his wife, he felt this feeling of inadequacy that this woman could give him the one thing he married her for in the first place:  _children_. 

And then.. everything had changed when one day out of the blue, Violet's estranged sister passed away.

Claudia Ainsworth was an enigma to Matt. 

A she-wolf that had left her Pack behind for an Alpha who was not her betrothed, a scandalous affair for such an ancient and noble Pack as the Ainsworths.

Arranged betrothals were not uncommon between Packs, they brought alliances, stability and sometimes even wealth into Packs, greatly benefitting the Pack and its members. Matt himself was arranged with Violet from his small childhood Pack in Texas to cement an alliance between his small Pack and Violet's father, the Alpha of the illustrious Ainsworth Pack.

In a way Claudia's passing had been a godsend to Matt.

In the wake of a horrible and tragic accident, Claudia and her husband had left behind her adopted human son and her her young  _Omega_ son.

Don't get him wrong, Matt's first intention wasn't to use the young Omega for his...  _skills_ , that was something that just _happened_ to coincide with his plans. Plans, that wouldn't have been set in motion if the orphans hadn't come into his custody to begin with.

Everything had only worked out because months before Claudia's passing, Matt had already been furiously planning to detach himself from under the shadow of the Ainsworth Pack. Matt wanted to begin his own Pack,  one unified, whole Pack that was just as great and powerful as the Ainsworths or any other ancient Pack, he wanted to create a Pack that followed what he believed: the _Pure_ way.

So when Matt had first heard the news about Stiles and his brother, he was very content to jut leave the boys with the Deputy named Parrish since he was aiming to do bigger and better things in life and having to take care of both a human and Omega was going to put a wrench in his plans.

But then, one day out of the blue, Gerard Argent had called him.

Matt was surprised to say the least. A call from Gerard Argent, one of the most known members of their underground Purist Society, was a  _big deal_. The man was the one responsible for pulling Matt into the world of Purity and showing him the way a Pack could benefit from turning back to their ancient roots.

Argent was his inspiration.

Matt had been shocked to know that Argent even knew he existed since he only took part in the very small standing of Purists in the rural Midwest. 

"Well, Mr. Daehler it seems that I have a little proposition for you." Argent had rasped slowly into the phone.

Matt had been surprised at the man's offer.

Argent offered Matt a chance to be in his personal Purist association, an association that was garnering the attention of small-time Purist groups from around the country. With its own sources of wealth and power at its fingertips, Argents' Purist group had offered jobs, homes and even a secure Pack to those who wanted to make the world pure once again.

All Matt had to do was make sure the Stilinski Omega was taken care of and that he himself, with his wife, moved to Beacon Hills permanently. 

Matt would have been fucking brain dead to say no. 

After leaving the Ainsworth Pack on bad terms, Matt formally joined Argent's Purist association and thus changed his life for the better. His career had taken off due to Gerard's many connections and his marriage had been on calm waters since due to the lack of stress.

To Matt, he was finally on the path to becoming the Alpha he always wanted to be.

But... something was still incomplete. 

His wolf, his goddamn  _natural instinct_ kept pushing and pushing at him. It made him angry, angry at his wife, at the thought of having no children and anger at not being able to create a Pack of his own, one that could be as great as the Argents and Ainsworths without having to be of an ancient bloodline. Anger continued to  _boil_ under the Alpha's skin everyday until he just  _snapped!_

Every  _"lesson"_ with Stiles grew more violent, more bloody and more  _infuriating_.

He was so angry at everything and to some degree he was angry at  _himself_ for putting himself in that situation and not being able to think of a way to  _fix it_.

And then Matt had finally figured it out.

After years and years of poring over what to do, he had decided he was going to take advantage of what he had.

An Omega.

And everything had been going according to plan, all up until that stupid Hale pup got involved.

It seemed the young Hale an  _infatuation_ with his Omega and from what Jethro had told him, their relationship of mere acquaintances had transformed into something more  _intimate_. 

This is why Matt was frantic. His Omega and the stupid Hale pup had twisted his arm and inadvertently put his plans on rush. 

Matt was not stupid, he wasn't going to let his opportunity to have children slip through his fingers all because some stupid, young Alpha didn't know how to keep it in his pants. Just the thought made Matt  _furious_ , he huffed in anger. 

Next to him, Stiles gave a low moan, pulling Matt from his thoughts; the Omega's had furiously shook from side to side in obvious distress.

Matt gave a salacious grin as he rose to his feet; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jethro. 

"Jethro," he laughed when the man picked up, "it seems like my little Omega is finally waking up."

***

Stiles felt a wave of heat and pain wash over him as he began to stir awake. His muddled brain slowly began to take in his surroundings; he felt the cold hard surface beneath him, the small whispers of cold wind brushing against his cheeks, the smell of damp soil around him and finally, the blood red eyes and malicious white fangs that hovered over his resting body, a knee on each arm to pin him down.

Stiles was paralyzed. Paralyzed with absolute horror as the voice, a voice that had terrified him, tortured him and haunted him for years, spoke to him once more.

"I'm glad you finally woke up, my little Omega." Matt whispered wrapping a clawed hand around Stiles throat, firm and threatening.

Stiles' eyes widened in horror as Matt's hand began to tighten, cutting off his air as the Alpha's face changed from one of sick amusement to blackening rage. "You think you can mess around with what's mine!?" he snarled, bending down to snap his fangs in front of Stiles' terrified gaze. "You think you fuck around on ME!? YOU FUCKING OMEGA SLUT!"

Stiles saw Matt's fist come towards his face lightning fast and felt the blinding pain as it connected to his temple, his eye, his nose, over and over again, each hit reverberating throughout his skull. Matt grunted with each hit, grinning in triumph as Stiles' nose finally crunched under his fist, blood gushing out and coating Matt's knuckles. Stiles watched Matt through his swollen eye as the Alpha laughed, bringing up his fist to inspect the blood dripping off his knuckles, the man cooed, "Oh Stiles, you always bleed so pretty for me."

Stiles stomach roiled in disgust as he watched the Alpha lean forward and lick his blood from his fist, Matt moaned, "Sweet as always." 

Stiles felt tears of anguish water his eyes. 

He knew from here on out it could only get worse. Stiles knew that Matt had to have found out about him continuing to see Derek, why else would such a blackening, sickening rage overcome the man? Stiles wasn't sure if he would make out alive this time.

"Stiles," Matt called out giving his clawed index finger one last lick, "why do you continue disobeying me?" Matt tutted as he stroked Stiles' bloody cheek, bending down to kiss his temple, dragging his lips all over the beaten planes of Stiles' face.

Stiles looked up into the empty night sky, willing himself not to recoil from Matt. He felt himself gag as Matt touched him with a false tenderness, a mockery of the compassion Stiles always felt from Derek. Stiles tried his best not to let his thoughts turn to Derek, not to think of his kind smile, his cute little dimples and his wonderful kaleidoscope eyes.

He tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop his thoughts. The more he thought of Derek, the more he fell deeper into anguish. Tears openly streamed down his face as Matt planted little unwanted kisses down his neck, so into his own world the Alpha hadn't even noticed the deep resignation that overcame the Omega beneath him.

Stiles knew, as Matt pressed his body on top of him, covering him from head to toe and pressing him into the cold, hard earth beneath him, that there was no going back tonight.

"Why don't you listen to me? Why do you do these things to me?" Matt crooned again, Stiles flinched as the Alpha lowered himself, letting his body rest fully atop of Stiles, so that the Omega could feel the his hardness press into him. Stiles' stomach roiled in disgust as the Alpha begin to rut against him like some dog in heat, breath painting raggedly into the juncture of his throat. 

Matt licked the cold shell of his ear, panting lowly, "Stiles, oh my sweet little Stiles... you feel that?" 

Stiles' eyebrows pinched in confusion as Matt continued to plant small kisses near his ear, what the hell was he talking about?

"Don't you feel it Stiles?" Matt asked, biting at Stiles' earlobe painfully and tugging it. Hard. "Don't you feel that heat in your body?" Matt continued as he slowly trailed his hands over Stiles' body and grabbed his hips in his painful, claw-tipped grip. Stiles cried out as Matt violently dug his claws in, he didn't understand what Matt was saying, the only thing he felt in his body pain. 

Always pain.

The Alpha moaned above him, "You're going into heat my sweet, sweet Omega" he drawled as he dug his teeth into the skin at Stiles' throat.

Stiles stiffened. 

Heat!? What the fuck!?  

Suddenly, everything made sense to Stiles. What he had thought as mere symptoms of a light fever were actually symptoms of him going into heat. 

But that wasn't right, you only go into heat after being properly mated with bites and all. And Stiles sure as hell wasn't mated.

"You're probably wondering how your in heat, right?" Matt chuckled, lifting his head to look at Stiles, whose expression tried to stay as unaffected as possible. 

Stiles didn't know why Matt felt the need to explain everything to Stiles, he should just do what had to do and end Stiles' misery. But knowing what a sick fuck Matt was, Stiles wasn't surprised that the Alpha chose to explain every little thing to Stiles and make his pain last just a little longer.

Matt steamrolled on, "I bet you didn't know that Jethro, your favorite co-worker, is my Beta." he grinned and Stiles wasn't all that surprised by the admission, in his world assholes tended to stick together. It also wasn't a surprise that Matt would want to keep an extra pair of eyes on him while he's at work. 

"And Jethro was kind enough to slip a little something into the tea you've been drinking at the diner." Matt confessed and Stiles mentally kicked himself, he should have known better than to drink anything the idiot redneck Beta gave him.

How could he have been so stupid ?

Matt laughed above him, hearty and deep, burying his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, inhaling deep. Matt's hand came up and Stiles instinctively flinched as the Alpha gently put a hand on his frozen cheek "And now your just mine for the taking" he whispered before lowering his lips.

Matt roughly shoved his tongue down Stiles throat, the hold on his jaw turning into a painful grip, holding his mouth open for Matt's unwanted tongue. 

Stiles was disgusted and as he began to struggle in Matt's hold, a sense of desperation took hold of the Omega.

There was only one reason as to why Matt would force Stiles into a heat and that was for a baby. 

A baby. 

An innocent baby in his cruel life. A baby that would be subjected to the same life.

Stiles tried to push Matt off him as hot tears spilling down his cheeks, this isn't what he wanted.

He didn't want this.

Stiles cried in frustration as Matt continued to kiss him, becoming more frenzied by the second, clawed hand on his hip angling Stiles to the exact position he wanted to rut his hard-on against. Matt pulled away harshly, letting the tips of his claws dig into Stiles' cheek, "It would best if you didn't fight me Stiles, I want this to be a joyful experience for you" he crooned red eyes gleaming in the darkness. 

Stiles mind raced, he didn't know what to do. Instinct told him to run away, to fight! To do anything to protect himself from this monster and get AWAY, to not be the victim he always was. But his logic knew that was not a possibility; he would never be able to defeat Matt if he fought, hell, he wouldn't even be unable to outrun the godforsaken Alpha if he tried. He was was a fucking Omega, a plaything, a piece of crap that Alphas could just throw around like trash and use in whatever way they wanted.

He was nothing.

But a BABY? A BABY. That changed everything.

Stiles was not going to let his body get used like an incubator to bring an innocent life into this cruel world.

Concerns flitted through Stiles' mind; what would Matt do with the baby? What if the baby was Human? Or worse, what if the baby was an Omega? Matt would surely subject the baby to same "lessons" Stiles went through and the same treatment he got from the rest of the town. There was no way he going to let that happen... there was no way he was going to let this happen.

He was not going to let Matt do this all over again.

_**No. More.** _

It was then that Stiles made up his mind. A sense of fierce resolution came over the young Omega's mind as a fiery rage burned low in his stomach.

He knew what he had to do.

He was going to fight.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment guys! Your feedback really means a lot! And, last but not least, what do you guys think of the story so far? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and subscribe!  
> Please really do comment, your guys' feedback really helps with my writing and don't hold back on what you would like to see in the fic. Thanks!


End file.
